Something You Can't Have II
by b.savannah47
Summary: The Girls are back , as well as the Jojo boys. With New Problems , New Powers , New Drama and a New Villian... Will they be able to handle , what's thrown their way again? BlossomXBrick , BubblesXBoomer , ButtercupXButch.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , everyone who stuck around for the sequel. Hope you enjoy and review.**

"No ..No I don't want anymore peanut butter..." Bubbles mumbled tossing over in her bed , her blonde hair was stretched across her pillow. "..Bubbles..Bubbles..BUBBLES" , "Waaahhhh" Bubbles screamed looking around rapidly. Buttercup was snickering by the door , " Oh Buttercup its you...I had a really nice dream , about peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches they had faces and everything " Bubbles explained grogily. Buttercup shifted and stared at her sister , "Bubs it was just a dream ...now hurry up Blossom said we have to get going". Bubbles grew interested " WHERE WE GOING ?" she called after her raven haired sister. "I don't know..just hurry up" Buttercup waved off , Bubbles pouted then rushed to her closet. And tossed out shirt after shirt , shoes , old teddy bears. Then she pulled out a outfit and laid it on the bed , then brushed her hair while walking to the bathroom.

"You tell Bubbles ?" Blossom asked , while eating a piece of bagel , "I told her then she began talking about pb and j". Blossom blinked looking confused , Buttercup raised her hand " Don't even try to wrap your mind around it" . Bubbles jumped around putting on a pair of shorts , listening to music and singing. "BUBBLES DON'T TAKE ALL DAY " Blossom hollered , Bubbles pulled on her sky blue shirt. And slipped on some white flip slops , her hair was down with a braid to the side . Bubbles slid down the banister , squealing like a little girl. Then at the end of the banister , she stood up on her hands , then flipped onto her feet. Then bowed "Bravo bravo " Bubbles chirped "Bravo Bravo come on let's go" Blossom motioned with her hands to the door.

Buttercup smiled shaking her head , Bubbles ran to the door then yanked on Buttercup's wrist. "Come on , Come on" Bubbles beamed , Blossom locked the front door , and trailed after her sisters. "The sun is so warm and comforting , makes me want to just dance" Bubbles explained , "Someone's happy about the first day of Spring Break" Buttercup sighed. " OF COURSE , SPRING BREAK IS SO MUCH FUN AND RELAXING I CAN'T WAIT TO HIT THE BEACH" Blossom grinned "Yeah Yeah play some volleyball" Bubbles laughed while they pretend to play. "How do you guys even know that , we will go ?" Buttercup asked putting her hands behind her head.

"I'm sure they'll tell us to go , either that or Mitch will beg for them to take us" Blossom shivered. " I can't wait I haven't been to the beach in years" Bubbles swooned , " plus we can have a bon fire and , and you know eat marshmallows , go swimming " Bubbles had stars in her eyes. Her sisters laughed at her excitement "Where are we going anyway Blossom ?" Buttercup asked. Blossom had her hair up in a high pony-tail , her orange hair was shining brightly in the sun. "We are going to the boy's house " she chirped with her bright pink tank and white shorts , and white flops. "Why are we going there ?" Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison , " Brick said that they are taking us to a water park " Blossom explained. Buttercup and Bubbles blazed past Blossom , " HEY WAIT FOR ME " Blossom screamed and followed suit.

"Will you guys slow down ?" Boomer cried , trying to keep up with the girls , " Why did I have to watch them " he whined . The girls stood in line at one of the water park attractions , " I heard this slide was as tall as the Empire Building" Blossom swooned. "This one guy , that knew this guy that knew this guy .. said that his brother had a heart attack going down this ride" Buttercup mumbled , "May..maybe we shouldn't go on this ride.." Bubbles shivered . " You guys fight beast , and creatures and yet you are scared to go down a plastic slide ..." Boomer blinked behind them. "Well this is different.." Blossom gawked at the loud scream that erupted , from the slide's victim. "...I don't understand this at all" Boomer stared confused , "Come on ... it'll be easy" Buttercup beamed . Yanking on her sister's wrist , which ended up in Boomer being dragged behind .

They stampeded up the stairs , Buttercup giggling in glee . Bubbles went pale the further up they went , she swore she entered another atmosphere , Boomer struggled to not fall. "Buttercup slow down , Hold your horses" Blossom barked trying to keep her flip-flop on her heel. They reached the top , Bubbles looked around the tiny platform "Please one at a time on the Ride of Screams" A scratchy voice teen commented. He looked dully at the group , Buttercup stepped up to the slide's entrance. "See you guys at the BOTTOM" She bellowed while flying down the slide. Blossom looked down the slide , " She disappeared ..so fast " , " That's the hyper water suction Ma'am" the teen explained dryly.

Blossom nodded "This is very THRILLLINNNG" she screeched , barreling down the slide. Bubbles starred in fear , at the slide's opening picturing it as a dragon. "I-Don't-Want...to go" she trembled , Boomer touched her shoulder "Ah you don't have to if you don't want to Bubs.." Boomer comforted. Bubbles turned and looked at him , but stumbled back into the slide , her flip-flop flew off. Out of instinct Bubbles grabbed Boomer's white shirt and dragged him down with. "HEY I SAID ONE AT A TIME" the teen screeched , " WAGHHHHH" Bubbles whined she was spinning around in the tube , water flinging everywhere. Boomer was flat on his stomach , " AGGHHH" he hollered.

Bubbles swished around the tube , until she spewed out with Boomer. Into a large funnel they went around it " IT'S LIKE A GIANT TOILETTTT" Boomer yelped , Bubbles opened her eyes. And looked around frantically , then saw the large hole she laid down. Scratching to keep from going down the black hole , then there was a squeak. She was sucked down , with Boomer into the dark tunnel . For a second they were air-borne , until they splashed into crystal blue waters. Bubbles had her cheeks puffed out with air , while she blinked under water , she saw Boomer looking at her upside down.

Air bubbles floated from his mouth , so they swam to the surface. Bubbles gasped up some air , along with Boomer "Oh look you survived " Blossom chirped with Buttercup . " I felt like I died" Boomer spoke exhausted , " That ... was... SO MUCH FUN I mean I was scared at first , but it was so amazing" Bubbles exclaimed. Buttercup grabbed their hands and helped pulled them out the water. "Glad you liked it .. what should we try next or should we wait.." Blossom asked , squeezing water out of her hair.

"Well we should wait for Butch and Brick " Boomer suggested squeezing water from his shirt. "Yeah , I mean we can't have all the fun with just Boomer " Bubbles chimed elbowing him , he smiled . " OI" Butch called waving his hand , " Butch .. ah SNOW CONES " Blossom hollered , the girls ran to Butch. " Ahh you got these for us ?" Buttercup asked staring at the green cone , Butch nodded. " I figured you guys would want something cold , to cool you down" the girls grabbed a cone . Quickly eating the frozen treat " Thank you Butch " they mumbled in between bites. "Where's Brick ?" Boomer asked , Butch turned and pointed to the food stand " These girls were nagging us ...". They looked to the food court seeing a small group of girls , swarming around Brick . Who looked extremely uncomfortable , " Blossom can you go help him out ?" Butch asked " Oh yeah of course " she handed Buttercup her cherry snow cone. An quickly trotted to the distressed Brick , " Excuse me Ladies ... Please no I don't want to go out with you , I have friends to be with ... but you are all cute-" , " AWW HE CALLED US CUTE" a girl cooed. The fan girls closed in and awe'd , he sweat-dropped and looked away in annoyance.

"Brick Honey " Blossom called , the group of girls turned at the comment. Blossom waved at Brick , her orange hair flowing with a smile plastered on her face. Blossom wrapped her hand around Brick's forearm " Bricky what's taking you so long ... ah who's your little friends ?" she asked looking innocent. The fan girls looked at Blossom in rage , Brick was completely red. " They are some girls that came up to me... while I was buying your food." he explained feeling her press herself up against him. " Aweee that's cute... you have fan girls" Blossom blinked and placed her finger on her mouth , the fan girls huffed and pouted. " Come on Bricky let's go on the rides again " Blossom beamed , and gently tugged on Brick who gratefully followed.

When they were a far distance away from the fan-girls " Thank you so much ..they were bothersome" Brick mumbled. " Don't worry about it now wrap your arm around me "Blossom ordered , he obliged and wrapped his arm around her. Hearing the faint cries of the fan girls , " There you go Brick no more fans" Blossom grinned " I owe you " "Big Time".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's been a while I know , but enjoy ~**

Bubbles cracked her back , and then stretched her arms up to the night sky. "I'm surprised we stayed that long" Blossom mumbled , and nibbled on some ice , Buttercup yanked her flip-flop that was being attacked by gum. "It was so much fun , of course we were going to stay long" she commented grimacing at the gum. "I hope we can do it again" Bubbles thought , the girls walked through the dark . Crickets chirped playing tiny little tunes , as the stars twinkled in the dark space above. Blossom couldn't help but smile , they had a nice time with the boys. Even if it was a little disturbed by fan girls , it was a day to remember in her book.

"NO BOOMER . DON'T TURN DOWN THIS STREET" Brick screamed in the passenger seat , Butch was holding on for dear life. As Boomer turned violently around a corner , " AWW guys calm down " Boomer grinned as he sped through the Townsville streets. Brick hung out the window , "I'm going to hurl" his face drained green. "HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN WHEN YOU"RE DRIVING LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL" Butch screamed , near Boomer's ear but he was too busy cutting across a busy street. "Lord take me now" Brick groaned , Boomer drove over the speed bumps , Brick flew forward his seatbelt choked him. Butch tried to brace himself from Boomer's outrageous driving. Boomer hit the brake , Butch and Brick flung forward , banging their head on the dash.

"Look I made it back home , in thirteen minutes I beat my last highscore" he chirped climbing out the car. Butch and Brick looked at him , "He's shouldn't drive anymore" Butch breathed , " He will kill everyone in Townsville" Brick added. Boomer looked at his brothers "What's wrong with you guys , hurry up I'm hungry" he called then walked inside the house. "A threat to all of humanity" Brick climbed out of the car , holding his stomach in agony. " I don't even understand how he got a license" Butch wiped the blood from his nose. "I say he killed the instructor , then forged the good score" Brick explained , feeling like his guts would explode from his stomach. Butch patted his back " Nice theory" , Brick covered his mouth from the pat.

Blossom pulled the light cord , as she stood in the garage. " We meet again deadly garage" she put on a determined face , and rummaged through the boxes. She was on a mission to find out , " Aha" she screamed and held up a little box. Blossom quickly rushed out the garage , in fear of any insects " I found it" she chimed. " Erm what you find ?" Bubbles asked with a towel around her neck , catching the water that ran down her soaked hair. "I found my encyclopedias " she grinned holding up a , thick , hardback book. Bubbles frowned and scratched her head , "e-encyclopedias...?" she repeated "Yes encyclopedias these things were great , I read one a day " Blossom said flipping through the pages , "I remember almost everything in this thing". " I don't understand why bring it back out ?" Bubbles blinked , "Simple . I want to re-read them again " Blossom pulled the box up the stairs , " nothing wrong with reading again . Knowledge is power Bubs". "...Ah I don't understand" Bubbles shook her head , and walked to the kitchen.

Buttercup was strumming her old guitar , as Blossom had shuffled past her door. "What chu doin , Pinky ?" she asked leaning in her chair , " Reading books" her orange haired sister called. Buttercup blinked wanting to ask another question , then shrugged and began playing guitar again . "La da da dadaaaa I'm going to bury you in the- wait that's not my song" Buttercup shook her head , strumming a different song. She picked her foot up , and spun around in the chair , playing the strings faster. Bubbles walked into her room , and began humming a song , "So you found your old guitar ?" Bubbles asked sitting on the floor. "Yeah , it was in the back of my closet " Buttercup closed her eyes , " Did Butch teach you how to play again" Bubbles giggled. Buttercup blushed slightly " He doesn't even know I play guitar " she swirled the chair around , to hide her face.

"Well tell him so then you guys can play a duet together , then fall in love and have ki-" Buttercup , covered Bubbles mouth . "You're being nutty" she hushed , then removed her hand. "Oh you know it's true Butters" Bubbles stood up making her way to the door , "Buttercup and Butch sitting in a tree" Bubbles sang , then Buttercup growled and threw a pillow at her. Bubbles squeaked and ran .

Butch rubbed his tired eyes , plopping down on his bed. He was tired , all his energy was drained from trying to keep up with the girls at the water park. "It's like a full time job" he sighed feeling his eyelids grow heavy. He remembered the way Buttercup smiled at him , when she got her snow cone. the sunlight bounced off her hair perfectly , and she had this faint twinkle in her eye , he could've gotten lost in her eyes forever. He shook his head , banishing the image to the darkest depths of his mind. "I don't love her I don't...I'm not falling in love with Buttercup..." he smacked his forehead , "...I'm not ...I am" he covered his face with his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Sorry I know it's been a while , but school takes up all my time. Anyway here is the next chapter . Enjoy~**

Bubbles breathed out leaning on a shovel , catching her breath then she sneezed. Her nose was a slightly tinted pink , she wiggled it. Then used the back of her hand , and wiped it sniffling . "Bubs why are you outside , you know that pollen is bad for your allergies" Blossom huffed waving her finger at her blonde sister."B-But Blossy I have to finish planting these flowers" she sneezed , then sprinkled more dirt on the seeds. "Eh I got this why don't you go sit down" Blossom sighed , pulling Bubbles back onto the bench. "They need water and that's it" Bubbles called , Blossom grabbed the hose , water trickled from the spout. Then pressed the lever , and sprinkled water on the awaiting flower seeds."Aye w- uh what are you guys doing?" Buttercup asked Boomer was peeping out the door , from behind her. "Gardening" Bubbles spoke nasely , then blew her nose on a tissue. "Yeah Gardening is good for the mind" Blossom said , shutting off the water. "My mind is to busy not wanting to be bored to death , now get your fun caps on . We got things to do today" Buttercup smirked. Blossom and Bubbles just looked at each other confused , "Boomer what is she talking about? Did you drug my sister ?" Blossom asked. Boomer shook his head , "What she's trying to say is that we have to go do something uhh today" he explained . Buttercup ate a bit of a cookie , and nodded "What's the hold up?" Brick asked yanking , Buttercup and Boomer back.

Buttercup glared daggers into his red-head , for his rough antic. "Come on , come on we have to get to the tournament before it starts " Brick whined. In his white baggy shirt and red swim trunks, "Y-You guys want us to go to the tournament with you?" Blossom blinked flabbergasted , Brick nodded urgently. "Now come on Pinky and Bubs before it's to late" he yanked onto them frantically. "You guys go put on a swimsuit and hurry we'll be in the car" Brick barked practically flinging them up the steps. Bubbles tripped over a step , but clung onto Blossom as they tried to catch up with Brick' s schedule. "You two in the car hurry hurry hurry" Brick clapped his hands, as Boomer and Buttercup flees to the car , Brick yelling behind them like a coach , directing a football team. Buttercup plopped into the seat , next to Butch who was sleeping. Boomer climbed into the front seat. "Sheesh , so pushy" Buttercup huffed , strapping herself into the seat. Butch peeped at her , and snickered from her comment. Buttercup looked at him , a bit surprised to see he heard her. "I thought you were sleep?" Buttercup asked , "I was till you two woke me up" he sighed . "We woke you up , your loud brother woke you up as well as the rest of the neighborhood " she gestured. Boomer laughed , and covered his smile with his hand.

Butch shrugged "I can't do anything about his loudness he didn't come with a volume button" he crossed his arms. "Damn" Buttercup said and looked out the opposite window , away from Butch. Butch closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder , she looked at him. But only saw a bundle of his coal black hair , his body rose up and down gently. Indicating he was sleeping , Buttercup relaxed her shoulders a bit. Boomer just grinned like a fool, to the little situation in the back seat. He was about to say something , but Brick had interrupted him. "Alright we are going to be on time" he celebrated , Bubbles climbed in the car. With her large baggy sky blue shirt , and flip flops. Blossom climbed in after , with a pink baggy shirt "This game better be worth it" Buttercup mumbled. Brick started the car , as they made the journey to the beach. "Aye we should listen to pop" Bubbles chirped , "No we should listen to some classical" she decided , clapping her hands together in joy. Boomer tried to change it to her requests , but they've been switching the station every five seconds. "Bubs make up your mind" Buttercup rasped her head was propped up by her hand, she was half asleep . Blossom was busy looking out the window , to notice that Bubs was having a issues with deciding. "Okay okay I decided on Pop" she smiled , Boomer nodded pleased to her final decision. Brick was driving on the sandy parking lot , trying to not hit seagulls. They drove near the pier , and toward a sign that said "Welcome to Cove Beach" Boomer read slowly , Brick rolled into a open spot .

"We're here" he called quickly climbing out , Butch sat up with a scowl on his face , Buttercup was out the car stretching her back, it made a few popping sounds. "Finally " Blossom yawned and scratched her head. Bubbles jumped out the car , running to the sand , "YAY WE'RE HERE" She screamed her hands in the air, she twirled around with a big smile , plastered on her face . A few people under their umbrella , stared at the overly excited Bubbles. "So where's the volleyball court" Buttercup asked placing her hand in her mint green shorts , she wore a baggy faded purple shirt . Brick was carrying a cooler , and a umbrella while Butch trailed behind him, with folded chairs. "It's further out to the caves " Boomer chirped carrying a bag full of beach toys and towels. "Come on Come on " Bubbles hollered jumping up and down , like a child. The group walked across the white sand , the sun was blocked out by a few clouds. Blossom pulled down on her sun hat , Buttercup squeezed out some sunscreen. Rubbing the cold goop , on her forearm "I hate sun burns" she grimaced , "I know that's why I brought sunscreen" Blossom smiled. "Look who's here" Someone screamed "Aye the Jojo brothers" a guy waved , "Nice you guys came out" a chubby guy patted Brick's back.

The boys smiled to the greeting of their football peers , "I told you they would" Mitch stuck his tongue out at Elmer , who grinded his teeth together. "Oh you brought the girls " Mitch pointed "Yeah do not touch them" Butch warned stopping , Mitch in his tracks. The girls set up the beach chairs , and laid the towels in the warm sand. Buttercup fixed the umbrella "They are just going to watch" Boomer rubbed the sweat from his forehead , "Nice nice" the chubby kid nodded. "Hello are we going to play or what" Dexter hollered on the opposing team. "Oh yeah" Mitch pumped his fist , getting hyped. Brick quickly shuffled over to the girls "If you guys need anything let me know" Brick grinned quickly , Blossom nodded pushing up her hat. "Hey Brick hurry up we got losers to beat" Elmer snickered . "Psshh as if " Dexter snickered getting in position along with his team. Butch rotated the volleyball in his palms , then served the ball . It soared towards Mitch who tried to spike it over the net , but it was quickly intercepted and flew high up above the net. Onto the awaiting sand , "Point" Dexter laughed , Butch held his hand on his side . "Pssh that's only one point" Mitch barked , pointing his finger at him. The game continued the boys were all over the place , the ball bouncing back and forth. Buttercup was on her stomach , her chin on her arms , watching the intense battle unfold with her sisters. "I never knew how boys get so into games " Bubbles blinked sitting her legs , were crossed. Buttercup and Blossom nodded consumed with the tournament. "Time out" Dexter called , everyone sighed a bit in relief. Butch pushed his wet hair out his face , "Thank you I was dying out in the heat" Mitch patted Dexter's back , while they went into the shade over the picnic tables.

"Are you guys okay? " Brick asked the girls , taking off his shirt and wiped his sweaty face with it. Blossom grinned "Yeah shouldn't we ask you guys that , you're out in the heat" , "True" Boomer agreed placing his shirt around his neck. Butch just flung his shirt on his shoulder , "Maybe you guys should go take a dip" Bubbles suggested pointing , to the cool inviting water. "Race ya" Boomer pushed Brick , and ran "Cheating Runt" Brick screamed , he was about to run but Butch pushed him. "I live with cheaters" Brick screamed trying to catch up , "Aww come on Hothead you would do the same" Boomer screamed behind him. Mitch placed a cold drink on his forehead , "They have to much energy". Dexter nodded while reading a book , Elmer sipped a drink. "Ahh this feels nice" Boomer called surfacing back up , walking back out the water , "I feel a million times better" Brick joined pushing his red hair back , it just flung back to it's original position. Butch shoved Boomer's body back into the water , Boomer flailed and splashed into the water. Brick laughed Boomer clamped his hands together and squirted water into , Brick's face. Who stopped laughing immediately , and glared at the cackling Boomer. "Excuse me" a girl called a she was with her group of friends , they giggled behind her. "Eh?" The Jojo boys said in unison , "Um yes me and my friends were wondering if you guys want to come hang out with us" she pointed to herself then at them.

"Mm sorry we can't-" Brick began "What my friend is trying to say is that we absolutely can and will " Mitch butted in , wrapping his arm around Brick. "What I'm saying is no" Brick pushed Mitch into the water . "Yeah we got a game to play sorry" Boomer said gently , the group frowned "Well if you change your mind , we're at the pier" she waved off. And left with the herd of people , Brick sighed in relief , Mitch crawled out the water. "Thanks for throwing away the perfect opportunity" he yelled , and stood up shaking water from him like a dog. "Aww shut up let's finish that game" Butch huffed yanking Mitch back to the court, his brothers right behind him. "Game back on" Elmer informed a few of the guys got up , "I'm tired I'll sit this one out" one huffed "Me too" a couple players agreed. Dexter rubbed his temples " I'm short players then". "That means you lost by default" Mitch chimed , Dexter glared at Mitch. "I want to play some more" Boomer whined , "not enough players Boomer" Butch patted his brother's shoulder. "What about if the girls play" Boomer asked in glee , "Really we get to join?" They yelled in unison , "What no they can't join" Mitch protested , "And why not" Dexter asked cleaning his glasses , "They're girls duh" Mitch pointed. Buttercup and Blossom had veins out of their head , "The hell does that mean" Buttercup hissed. Mitch recoiled "U-uhh I mean of course you can play " Mitch shivered in fear. "That's what we thought you said" Blossom sneered , taking the volleyball. "Let's play , Bubbles come on" Buttercup ordered walking to the court , holding the ball. "Okay" Bubbles smiled running over happily , "See what you caused" The boys barked at Mitch , "S-sorry " he whimpered.

"What's the hold up!?"Blossom screamed , Dexter , Elmer, Mitch and the Jojo boys , rushed to their positions. Buttercup tied her hair up , and pulled off her shorts flicking them to the side with her foot. Butch gulped , since Buttercup pulled her shirt off . When it was completely off , she wore a black two-piece and like Pat said when he first met Buttercup "Curves in all the right places". Buttercup cracked her knuckles , Blossom took her shirt off and tied her shirt around her ankle. Brick covered his nose , holding back a nosebleed. While she pulled on her pink two piece , Bubbles hopped around "Come on let's play already" she chimed , her shirt was off and she was oblivious to the attention she was receiving. "Ev-everything is jiggl-" Boomer shook his head , with his brother trying to stay focused. Mitch was cleaning his nosebleed with a shirt. The boys that were sitting out, practically drooled. Dexter's glasses fogged up "Mhm yes let's play" he cleared his throat , wiping the glasses. Buttercup picked up the ball , and bounced it on her palm at first. Then tossed it up dust flew from the ball , as it soared into the sky. "Whooah I never seen a ball go so high" someone whispered , while they gawked at where the ball went. Blossom placed her hands on her hips , "Bubbles" she called. "Kk" Bubs chimed then jumped in the air , a white spec blazed down , Bubbles spiked the ball into the dirt. It rotated drilling into the sand, leaving a small crater. Mitch flailed back and looked at the ball , smoke seeped from it. "Point" Bubbles grinned holding up a finger , Buttercup smiled smugly. "Alright time to get serious" Mitch spoke determined , the Jojo boys agreed. Mitch tossed the ball to Buttercup , "Don't worry you got this" she insulted. Then spun around on her heels , like a baseball player would. Yet her ball went up instead , soaring high up again. Blossom clamped her hands together , the ball bounced on her hand. Then bolted up to Bubbles , who giggled , and bunted it behind her , Buttercup punched the ball into the air. It disappeared behind the clouds , the exploded into the sand barely missing Boomer. "Point" Bubbles waved two fingers , Mitch picked up the hot ball.

Tossing it back to Buttercup, she bounced the ball on her palm. And flung the ball in the air , Bubbles hopped up again , and clamped her hands together then slam them against the ball. It went towards the sand , Boomer dived in stopping the impact , Brick hoped then spun on his foot , and forced his weight into hitting the ball. It blazed over the net into the sand " Point" Boomer grinned , pushing himself into a hand-stand then on his feet. "Eh it's only one point don't get carried away" Buttercup snickered . Butch bounced the ball on his head , then it dropped down and he catapulted it in the air. Brick tossed Mitch into the air, by his shorts. Mitch smacked the ball down into the ground , Bubbles and Blossom spat out sand. "Point" Mitch grinned dangling from the volleyball net. Boomer took him down , and patted his back , laughing silently. Mitch didn't notice , he was to busy gloating over the point. Buttercup took the ball , then did a hand stand on it then flipped back on her feet , launching it in the air , then it shot back down she reeled her arm back , and smacked it to Blossom. It flew with power and speed , then Blossom sent it to Bubbles who sent it over the net. Boomer dived down and hit the ball , it trickled upward .

Bubbles smacked the ball down hard into a spike , Butch skidded on his knees and smacked it up , barely missing the sand. Brick jumped over Butch , whacked the ball , it barreled to the sand. Blossom stopped it with a hit from her palm , Buttercup jumped on Blossom's back . She twirled gracefully then hit the ball , with a neck-breaking force. It went into the sand barely being out of bounce. Buttercup landed on the floor , and hollered proudly "Point". Butch blinked and scolded wanting to win , Brick took the ball. Dexter decided to watch with Elmer seeing it was growing tense , on the court. Brick wiped sweat from his brow , and flung the ball up , a smug look on his face it spiraled down , Blossom was there waiting for the spike. Yet it went into the ground behind her , dust shot into the air. Buttercup turned and rubbed her eyes , while Bubbles spat out the gritty sand. "Point" Butch said shoving his hands into his pockets. Buttercup was about to yell something , but her voice was drained out by a large gust of the wind. The umbrella shook , while the towels threaten to flow away with the wind. "Call it a tie , I think a storm's coming" Dexter hollered clouds rushed over the blue waters. Everyone buzzed to their cars , saying goodbyes and farewells. As the rain began to pelt down , "The news didn't call for showers" Brick said turning on the wipers. "April showers" Butch said looking at the water stream down, Buttercup trailed one of her veins. It flickered black , Buttercup covered her vein and looked at everyone. Yet they failed to see her unsettling composure. Bubbles stuck her head out the window.

Her blonde hair danced in the gust of wind , Blossom tugged on her shirt "Get back in here " she heard her grumble. Boomer looked at her through the , side mirror. "I want to just feel the rain , only for a second " Bubbles said softly. Blossom let her sister's shirt go , "If you get sick it's not my fault" Blossom warned , Bubbles laughed childishly. "Goodbye beach" she bellowed waving , her frail hand to the splashing ocean. She took a mental image in her mind , of the beach "This was fun" she smiled and pulled back into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh , look another chapter. You know what goes good with another chapter ? More reviews. Enjoy~**

The hell you guys doing?" Buttercup screamed , hands clawed in between the gaps of the front door. "Come on it's raining let us in" Brick whined from the , other side. "No go home we don't have food or space for you, plus we just cleaned" Buttercup smacked at one of their hands. "Do you know how long it took to clean this place" she ranted "I'm not even going to eat your food , come on let us in at least till the rain stops" Brick protested. Blossom walked down with a towel , trying to dry her orange hair. "Buttercup just let them in their cracking the door" Blossom blinked , in surprise grimacing at the faint wooden snapping. Buttercup moved back from the door , Brick and Boomer flopped to the ground. While Butch stood in the doorway , he walked over them "Oww thanks Buttercup you're a real pal" Brick insulted , while using Boomer to get up. Buttercup smiled back then stuck her tongue out , making her way upstairs. "That girl is evil how can you deal ?" Brick screamed his voice strained a bit , Butch sat on the couch. Blossom handed a towel , he placed it on the couch and sat down."I don't know it's the spunk" he answered , Blossom walked to the kitchen her barefoot patted against the tile. Brick cracked his neck , "I thought you guys left ?" Bubbles asked while trotting down the stairs. "It's raining and Brick doesn't want to drive in it" Boomer chimed , pivoting his body to Bubbles " Then let Butch drive" Bubbles suggested while walking to the kitchen.

"No way , nobody drives my baby but me" Brick ordered shoving his thumb into his chest. "That car would be more safer in my hands then yours" Butch insulted and turned his attention to the television. " As if " Brick barked "You drive just as bad as Boomer" Butch added , " DO NOT COMPARE MY EXCELLENT DRIVING TO THAT DISASTER ON WHEELS" Brick huffed , "Hey I drive good" Boomer defended. Brick and Butch looked at Boomer "No you don't Boomer.." they spoke in unison , Boomer stuck his tongue out at them " I do too" he huffed. "No both of you drive like toddlers on meth" Butch blinked , looking uninterested in arguing Brick gasped "I OBJECT". Buttercup slid in the water a bit , trying to drown out the loud screaming going on downstairs. She briefly closed her eyes , and when she opened them again , her bath water was a coal black. Buttercup sat up quickly splashing some of the black liquid from the tub , when she blinked the water was it's natural clear color. Buttercup's breathing was rapid , as she climbed out the tub her eyes continued to stare at the water. "You're fine ...you're fine it's just your imagination" she placed her hand on her chest , water trickled from her pale lips. "I CAN DRIVE CIRCLES AROUND YOU" Brick screamed , while pointing at Butch , who just continued to watch the news. "How long do you think this is going to last ?" Bubbles asked eating a piece of candy , "Until the rain stops , or until Buttercup tells them to shut up" Blossom answered . "Would you people quiet down" Buttercup screamed , before Brick and Boomer got their opinions out.

Brick and Boomer quickly sat down , "You guys are blubbering like monkeys in the zoo" Buttercup sneered at them. "He started it" Boomer and Brick tattled Butch glared daggers at his snitching brothers. "I don't care who started it just get quiet" she mumbled digging in the fridge , taking out some strawberries. Brick sniffed the air , like a bloodhound then he leaped over the couch. "FOOD" he charged to the scent , sniffing all over the refrigerator "Down boy down" Blossom yelped , trying to yank Brick back. He was taking things out , bologna , cheese anything he can get his paws on. "Brick you glutton stop eating everything" Blossom scolded , "I'm hungry" he whined. Popping a cherry into his full mouth , " Where does he put it all" Buttercup and Bubbles asked. "We have no ideas " Butch and Boomer replied , Brick munched on cold chicken and pizza at the same time. Blossom's face was red as steam practically whistled from her ears. "GLUTTON" she barked punching him in the head , he tilted forward. Clasping his head "OWWWWwwww Blossy that hurt" he whimpered , the chicken leg still in his mouth.

"Stop eating like a pig and I won't have to hit you" she flared her nostril , with annoyance "I'm eating like a gentleman see" he lifted his pinkie up and wolfed down the food. Blossom face-palmed herself , "Just because your pinkie is up , does not automatically mean you are eating with class" she stomped her foot. Brick heard only half of what she was saying , his munching was too loud. He looked at her childishly , nibbling on a cookie "Sorry Pinky but I'm starved". "I'm glad we don't have a stomach that's a black hole" Butch crossed his arms , Boomer and Bubbles looked at their stomach. "That would be cool" they looked at Butch stars in their eyes , he sighed. Buttercup just blinked nibbling on her strawberries , then dipped them in a chocolate spread. "What if your stomach was a rhino ?" Bubbles chirped patting her belly in emphasis. "That would be pain trying to hug someone" Boomer said tapped his chin , "Oh Oh what if it was a elephant then you can pick stuff up with the trunk" Bubbles chirped. "You two are talking about this like it's natural" Butch huffed at them irritated , " That's a good idea what if your stomach glowed in the dark?" Boomer flailed. Bubbles clapped her hands in glee "It could be like a flash light , I will never trip over anything in the dark again" she cheered.

"You two can't be serious" Butch grumbled , his vein throbbing "this conversation is not happening."

"No not my cherry pie" Blossom screamed and snatched it away from Brick , who snatched it back. Blossom bit his hand and took the pie back , "Owwww damn it why didn't you just say no" Brick cried , rubbing his bite mark hand. "I did damn it" Blossom informed "I didn't hear you" Brick defended "OF COURSE YOU WERE EATING SO LOUD , HOW COULD YOU HAVE HEARD ME". "YOU PIG" Blossom punched the top of his head again , he reeled forward holding his bruised noggin "Oww Blossy.." he cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. Please review**

Boomer laid in his blue bed , grasping tightly on the blanket and the pillow. As a trickle of sparkling drool soaked his , matching blue pillow. He snorted a little his nostril flared , and he mumbled a few random words. While his cheeks were tinted a light pink "Oh Bubbles you really didn't have too" he mumbled and smiled like a fool. He snorted again a snot bubble leaked it's way out his nose , and then popped. Brick sneaked into the room a pot in his hand and a ladle in the other , he twirled the pot around. "BAM" , "AGHHH" Boomer screamed and belly flopped to the floor he groaned in pain as Brick laughed loudly , " Good Morning SUNSHINE" his red head brother chimed. Boomer rolled over onto his back , "there's nothing good about your good mornings" Boomer rubbed his head and sat up. "Oh my mornings are always good . You're just mad because I interrupted your little day dream of Bubbles" Brick snickered , Boomer turned his head from his brother's view hiding the blush. "I-I was not" Boomer denied "You were too , Oh Bubbles your hair , Oh Bubbles You're so beautiful , Oh Bubbles I love your eyes ,Oh Bubbles I want to marry you Muah muah muah" Brick made kissing faces.

Boomer's face flushed a red as he glared at Brick "I-I did not say that" he stuttered. Brick smiled smugly and pulled out his phone "W-what are you doing " Boomer asked , Brick kept smiling and pressed a few buttons and played a recording. Boomer listened and heard it was him saying everything that Brick said , and more. "DELETE THAT" Boomer screamed and lunged at Brick , who lifted his hand over his head and pushed Boomer back. "No way I should show Bubbles this little recording see what she thinks of it" Brick teased and continued to dodge Boomer's grabbing hands. "Well if you show Bubbles that I'm telling Blossom that you keep photo's of her in your room , on your phone , and a picture of her in your wallet" Boomer smiled and crossed his arms. Brick froze up "I don't have anything ... wait how do you know I have those .. you better not tell Blossom" Brick screamed frantically. Boomer watched his brother melt under his threat "If you delete that recording my lips will be sealed" Boomer gestured with his mouth.

Brick looked at him a sweat dripped down his brow , "Fine " he stuck his tongue out at Boomer and deleted the recording "you are seriously no fun Boomer". Brick whined and made his way out the room , Boomer crossed his legs and watched him go. "...Maybe I should go see Bubbles today" he thought and blinked then heard a low vibration his phone flashed and buzzed. Boomer picked it up expecting it to be his alarm , "Speak of the angel" he grinned seeing Bubbles name flash on the screen. He pressed the answer call button and placed it to his ear , happy to hear her sweet voice. "Boomer Good Morning " she chirped over the receiver "Bubbles good morning " he replied "I was wondering if you can walk with me to the store I need to pick up medicine for Buttercup" she asked. "Of course Of course " he agreed jumping up and jumping around to put his leg through his jeans. "Great uhm I'll be outside waiting when you're done" she ended the phone call. Bubbles placed her phone into her pocket and looked around on their front lawn. A butterfly fluttered by she felt the urge to chase it but stopped "Blossy said no distractions" she frowned.

"Bubbles" Boomer called and stepped out the door , quickly locking it behind him. "Oh that was fast " Bubbles blinked while he walked to her "I uhh was already dressed when you called" he lied and thought about how he almost broke his neck trying to get ready. "Oh that was great" Bubbles placed her hands together and smiled "So what kind of medicine are we getting?" Boomer asked looking away. Bubbles began walking and read a paper "Uhm Blossom said something about cough syrup and penicillin " Bubbles mumbled the last word not knowing if she said it right. "Ohhhhh what she need that stuff for?" Boomer asked while walking next to her , Bubbles shoved the paper back into her pocket. "Buttercup is sick she got a flu from the rain " Bubbles explained "The rain ... but she wasn't in the rain when were at the beach" Boomer blinked. "Yeah I know that's what Blossom was saying but Buttercup says it was the rain" Bubbles pressed the button , to cross the street. "That must suck I hope she feels better" Boomer said Bubbles nodded still smiling "She'll be okay she had Blossom the doctor helping her out" Bubbles began to hum a song. Trying to not get worried about her sister , they crossed the street and strolled into the drug store. The open twenty four seven sign flashed in the window , Boomer held the door opened for Bubbles "Thank you " she smiled and made her way to the medical aisle. "You're welcome" Boomer spoke kind of soft , Bubbles once again pulled out the paper and glared at the large array of medicine.

"Uhmmmm" she thought and picked up boxes reading the symptoms , Boomer went to grab the cough **syrup.** "Cherry , blueberry , bubble gum , grape Hmm I think Buttercup would like the bubble gum flavor" he reached for it. Remembering how she would chew gum in class he returned back to Bubbles , "Here you go Bubs" he handed it to her "thank you again" she chimed and shook the penicillin jar. "Do you need a needle for that ?" boomer asked pointing to the penicillin "We have one at home " Bubbles grinned and made her way to the counter. Boomer blinked "Why ...why do they have needles at home" he thought and shook his head.

Bubbles held the bag in her hand as she hummed again next to Boomer . Who was secretly glancing at her and couldn't help but blush and smile like a goof. "Bu-Bubbles" he squeaked out "Yes Boomer" she turned and looked at him , "Uhhhh" he couldn't find any words. The way she was looking at him those ocean blue eyes he held his breath feeling like he was drowning right now. He gulped and felt his hands get sweaty "Boomer are you okay ?" Bubbles asked seeing his unsettled position. "Yeah yeah I was going to say ...your outfit is really pretty on you" he gushed out , feeling his face change into a red tint. Bubbles looked down at her clothes and lifted up the hem of her skirt a bit , rubbing the cloth in her hands. "Oh thank you Boomer I didn't think it matched really with the shirt" she rambled , Boomer sighed in relief . " No no I think it's really pretty compliments your eyes" he added she felt a small blush . And smiled at him "Thank you Boomer" the crosswalk flashed telling them to walk. So the blondes made their way across the street , before long they were walking across the boy's lawn.

Boomer unlocked his front door "Thank you again Boomer for helping me" Bubbles grinned , Boomer turned and was about to say something. Till he felt a small pressure on his cheeks , Bubbles kissed his cheek then backed up and waved. "See you tomorrow" leaving Boomer to stand there in shock. He had his hand on his cheek feeling like her lips were still there , his face flushed a bright red. "She .. she kissed me...she really kissed me" he repeated his voice was hoarse , "She only pecked your cheek don't get so happy lover boy" Brick teased while looking at his brother. Boomer smiled and walked past his brother "Kissed me Bubbles really kissed me" , Brick watched his love dazed brother and shook his head. "He's a hopeless romantic " he mumbled and looked at the screensaver on his phone. It was of Blossom she was smiling and eating cake , he sighed and pressed the phone to his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter , please review and enjoy. **

"Blossy I'm back" Bubbles screamed in joy , while swinging the paper bag in her hand. Blossom stampeded down the steps , and quickly covered Bubbles mouth "Shhh". Blossom had sweat dripping from her brow "I finally got Buttercup asleep " she whispered and removed her hand. Bubbles nodded "Well I got the stuff" Bubbles whispered grinning like a child , Blossom took the bag. "You seem a bit happier than usual Bubs did something happen today ?" Blossom looked at her sister. Who was spinning around "Oh nothing at all" , "Eh doesn't look that way" Blossom blinked. Seeing Bubbles miss all the furniture , and barely bumped the lamp , it wobbled on the table. "Nope nothing happened at all" she chimed and then skipped up the steps. Blossom sighed and walked down the steps into the training room , her bare foot tapped on the cold tile.

And flipped the light , it flashed then shined brightly making a low hum. She wrapped her fingers around the cold metallic drawer handle, and pulled on it. Flinging it open a bunch of packaged syringes wobbled around , she hummed a song lowly. And pulled one out labeled Buttercup , then bumped the drawer closed with her hip. And ran back up the steps , but stopped abruptly turning around and looked at the glass of the training room. Her ears twitched slightly "BLOSSOM" Buttercup screamed , Blossom snapped out of her trance. Running to her sister's aid ,"What What what's wrong" Blossom asked frantically bursting into Buttercup's room. Buttercup was on the floor looking at her like a child , she reached out to Blossom like a scared little kid. "Where'd you go I got scared " she whined her voice was trembling. Buttercup grabbed Blossom skirt and hide her face in it "I-I'm sorry Buttercup I was getting you medicine " she comforted and rubbed Buttercup's head. Feeling the soft raven haired strands , tangle around her fingers.

"Butters missed Blossy" Buttercup spoke softly rubbing her face into the skirt. "Ahh I'm sorry how about you get back in your bed .. and I'll give you your medicine" Blossom suggested biting her lip. Buttercup looked at her sister with big bright green eyes and smiled like a kid , "Okay" and she jumped back on her bed. Blossom pulled out the syringe and unscrewed the cap on the penicillin. And placed the syringe into the liquid , "Is it going to hurt" Buttercup asked looking anxious "No only a pinch" Blossom grinned and slowly grabbed Buttercup's wrist. She slowly slipped the needle into Buttercup's vein and injected the penicillin Blossom blinked and pulled it out. "There that wasn't so bad right" Blossom tossed the syringe into the package , and placed a band-aid on Buttercup. "It didn't hurt at all " Buttercup grinned and rubbed the band-aid , smiling at the little kitten prints. "Blossy Blossy look I ate all my food just like you asked me" Buttercup lifted up an empty tray. Blossom blinked in surprise since the tray almost smacked her in the face.

"Uhm good job" Blossom patted her head and took the shoulder , Buttercup grinned and placed her hands on her lap. "I'm going to take these downstairs and I'll be right back" Blossom backed up , watching Buttercup who was watching her curiously. When Blossom was out of sight Buttercup climbed down from off the bed , like a dog and sniffed old sock. Quickly making a gagging face , and rummaged through the closet. Seeing nothing but shoes she stood up and turned her head to her guitar , and let her fingers strum on the strings. She giggled a bit and picked up a picture of her mom , she pressed the glass it made a crunching noise. Her pressure on the glass increased and it cracked the glass. She blinked and put it back on the shelf , a bit of blood slid off the broken picture. She heard footsteps Buttercup jumped on the bed , and sat like she never moved. "Here drink this it'll help you sleep" Blossom handed her a orange colored beverage. Buttercup sniffed it , "What uhh is it ?" she asked and placed the cup to her lips. "Orange juice and cough syrup" Blossom replied. "Orange...Juice ?" Buttercup drank the liquid , and gave the cup back to Blossom wiggling her nose.

"Uhm Buttercup .. do you not remember what Orange Juice is ? Blossom asked a little worried , Buttercup climbed under the covers. Not hearing what Blossom asked and laid her head on her pillow , facing away from Blossom. She closed her eyes , Blossom bit her lip and rubbed her sisters hair again and turned off the light leaving the room. She made her way to Bubble's room "You get her to sleep again?" Bubbles asked while drawing in her journal , sitting on her bed. Blossom leaned up against the door frame and nodded , "Is she okay ?" Bubbles asked feeling worry rise in her. Just from looking at Blossom's face "She forgot what orange juice is Bubs , I don't know if she's loosing her memory or not. Or if she even notices how different she's acting " Blossom shrugged and crossed her arms. "Maybe she's really sick and is delusional" Bubbles suggested , Blossom looked down at the carpet. "Yeah maybe you're right" she agreed running her hand through her hair and sniffled slightly. Bubbles climbed off the bed and hugged Blossom , she cried a little bit she didn't want to. "She'll be okay.. she'll be okay we have to believe she'll be okay .. she needs us more than anything" Bubbles sniffled into Blossom's shoulder. Blossom bit her lip a little harder "Yeah ..yeah you're right"Blossom patted Bubble's back.

Blossom wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek , "She'll be okay she's tough she can get through anything" she thought. Buttercup listened from her cracked door , and clenched the door knob a little tightly. Looking down at the ground in sadness and then turned closing her door quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Chapter I had writer's block this time . Enjoy and Review. **

"Blossom!" Butch hollered knocking on the front door , it was mid-afternoon. The April shower was in full effect , the warm rain wet Butch's coal black hair. His voice was a bit drained out from the symphony of the rain. Blossom rubbed her eyes she had been sleeping in all day. "Oh hey Butch what are yo- " "Where's Buttercup is she okay ?" Butch cut off , and began making his way up the stairs. Leaving little puddles on the tile , Blossom scratched her bed head. Butch shuffled into Buttercup's room , Buttercup was sitting on the bed awake from the commotion downstairs. Butch looked at her and sighed "You're okay" , Buttercup jumped down from the bed. In one swift motion she was in front of Butch , twirling his soaked black strand on her minty breath tickled his nose , as heat rose in his face Buttercup leaned in closer. Her chest pressed up against his , he stiffened as she stood up on her tippy toes. He looked down at her seeing that her green v-neck was getting lower and lower , showing more cleavage. He can see the brim of her bra the black lace , came into view. Butch felt a nosebleed creep from his nose , then it shot out. Launching him to the floor , Buttercup dodged the nosebleed rocket.

She crouched down and poked Butch's chest , "Wakie wakie strange man" she mumbled like a child. Her eyes drifted to his hair and she continued to play with it. Blossom walked up the steps a glass of orange juice in her hand. "Negh .. what happened to Butch?!" Blossom asked yelling slightly. Bubbles peeped out her door , "What's going on?" She asked and rushed over to Butch. "I was touching his hair and he got this red stuff from his nose...then he fell on the floor" Buttercup explained stuttering on a few words. Bubbles dabbed his bleeding nostril , as he came to , he blinked seeing Buttercup smiling down at him. "Eh-hhhh" he blushed completely red , and yanked the tissue from Bubbles' s hand . He sat up hiding his face from their veiw "S-sorry about making you guys worry" Butch muffled through his hand. Bubbles began to giggle , at Butch's unsettling position. "Oh it's okay but uhhh what happen ?" Blossom asked , Butch just pointed behind him to Buttercup. Who was fiddling with a piece of ribbon , dangling from Blossom's hair.

Butch stood up Bubbles stifled another laugh "I came over to see if Butters was okay" he wiped the last bit of blood. "Boomer told me about how you guys went out to get medicine" he explained , "Oh yeah we did ..." Bubbles said "So I figured something was wrong with her " Butch looked between Blossom and Bubbles. "...She's loosing her memory and she's not herself it's like her mind is rebooting itself. She remembers me and Bubbles but who knows how long it'll be before she doesn't remember us at all.." Blossom fiddled with her peach colored fingernail. "Is there a way you can fix it?" Butch asked looking serious , Blossom shook her head slowly. "I don't know what is causing this .. to even fix it" Buttercup looked at everyone feeling the intense atmosphere. She blinked at the guy who was staring at her , "I've been running test all night" Blossom turned and made her way to the lab. Butch and Bubbles followed , Buttercup stood in the hallway debating on staying or going . Butch stopped at the end of the stairwell and smiled kindly , "Come on". Buttercup grinned cheekily and rushed down the steps.

Blossom moved test tubes out the way , revealing piles upon piles of notebooks. "I've been trying to find a cure , I at first thought maybe it's her chemical x , I thought maybe it unstable" Blossom pointed to a chart. "But it wasn't " Butch spoke Blossom nodded , she walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out a stack of papers. "So I searched up on Dad's journal entries and it said nothing about symptoms " she sighed "You did this all last night.. that explains the noise I heard" Bubbles sweatdropped remembering how she thought it was the Boogeyman. "I don't know what else it could be" Blossom rubbed her temples , Butch looked over at Buttercup feeling use-less that he couldn't help her. "Maybe if Brick comes over he can help me solve this " Blossom sighed and crossed her arms , biting her cheek going into deep though. "He should be over today as soon as he wakes up I'm sure" Butch informed and began walking up the steps , " Oh what's he coming over for ?" Blossom asked "You of course" Butch answered. Blossom blushed Bubbles looked at her smiling " Cute" she squeaked making Blossom blush a darker shade. "Come on Buttercup let's get you some lunch" Blossom tried to change the subject , scurrying up the steps Buttercup hummed in joy and followed.

Bubbles turned off the training room lamp , not noticing a spec of black liquid on the floor. It made a very low laughing sound it was feminine , as it crawled across the notebook paper sparkling in the low light.

Buttercup shoved a spoonful of chocolate mint ice-cream into her mouth , bits of it melted on her chin. She chewed and sung a song , drowning out the sound of chatter that was going on in front of her , "When did this all start ?" Butch asked while drinking some water. "Uhm about two days ago well that's what Buttercup said" Bubbles tapped her lip "she was complaining about headaches" , "And that's when she had a fever but I figured it was a cold" Blossom added. "Clearly it's a lot more than what I expected it to be" , "Maybe Butters has aliens taking over her brain" Bubbles wiggled her finger around . Butch and Blossom looked at her and blinked " I don't think that's it Bubs" Blossom sweatdropped , Bubbles pouted " I really thought I had it". Blossom laughed hearing the door bell ring , she made her way to the door and opened it. Brick stepped through tapping Blossom's head "Hey Butch , Hey Bubs , Hey Pinkie , Hey Butters " He greeted waving his hand then shoved it in his pocket as he walked inside. "Good Afternoon Blossom" Boomer then bowed , Blossom smiled at him and closed the door Brick swiped some of Buttercup's ice-cream.

She looked at him with a surprised look , then smiled childishly he flinched his finger in his mouth "You're right there is something wrong with her." Blossom smacked his hand " Don't take stuff from her and yes we know." He rubbed his palm and stuck his tongue out at Blossom , "She hasn't gotten any better ?" Boomer asked Bubbles shook her head "No she's way worse ".


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter Done. Please Rate &amp; Enjoy.**

Black thick liquid seeped from tubes , that were in Buttercup's wrist sucking out the Chemical X into a bag. Buttercup was unconscious breathing ever so slightly her skin was a bit pale , her lips were parted as air escaped between them. Blossom stood next to her in a lab coat , fiddling with her rubber gloves "You sure that this will work ?" she asked Brick. He turned from looking at a computer monitor "I'm sure , removing the Chemical X should help with the symptoms ... but she will lose her powers" he smiled meekly. Blossom nodded and sighed "Whatever it takes to get her to back to normal" she looked back at Buttercup , "she'll feel useless though...and she wouldn't be able to fight along side us anymore". Blossom swallowed back her tears , "As long as I still have her none of that will matter" she sighed Brick watched Blossom then went back to the monitor. "She's seventy-five percent finished" he announced , Butch sat on the steps in the lab the most worried out of anyone in the house. His knees were to his chest , while he gripped his black pants leg his knuckles turning white. He was thinking of nothing but of Buttercup , praying , hoping that she'll be okay. "Brick said she would ...I have to have faith that she will" he would keep repeating under his breath , yet it gave him no comfort.

_Buttercup was laying on a hill with green grass cushioned under her frame , she sat up looking around seeing a black tree behind her. Black leaves ripped away from the tree , by the wind Buttercup stood up "Where am I?" she thought and looked around then , the blowing leaves slowed down. Except for one single leaf that danced in the air till it reached the palm of her hand. It sat there catching her attention , then it spread out like ink on her hand. "Ick" she shook her hand hoping to fling the putrid ooze off , she looked at her palm and noticed it was still there. Buttercup bent down and wiped it on the grass , she lifted up her hand again seeing that the black ooze grew to the length of her hand , and was making it's way up her wrist. "Get off !" she hollered and tried to pull it off , flinging bits of it on the grass , the grass began to sizzle . Buttercup tripped over a rock and tumbled down the hill , and into a crystal clear lake. She quickly floated to the surface , crawling up the shore coughing a bit , she noticed black dots on the dirt. Buttercup felt her hand touch her mouth , and had a hot warmth engulf her fingertips. She looked at it quickly assuming she was bleeding , her fingers were coated with black gunk. Buttercup jumped up in surprise and tried to wipe it off , spitting violently , and wiping her arm. The lake's water rose up to her ankles , she looked down , trembling in fear at her reflection. It was of a large black horned demon creature with green eyes piercing through her very soul. _

_She fell back onto her butt and scurried back , the lake water began to ripple and there was a low growl. The demon like creature began to emerge from the water , it large intimidating structure toward over Buttercup. She tried to run but fell in the water ._

Buttercup sat up coughing , her heart rate on the monitor was beeping rapidly , as she held her chest. "Buttercup are you okay ?!" Blossom asked a little startled from the sudden outburst , Buttercup nodded slightly "Where am I ?" she asked. "In the lab " Brick answered , Buttercup looked around and held her head feeling a little clammy. "What happened Buttercup ?" Butch asked "I just had a nightmare that's all" she swung her legs over the edge of the table. "So...do you remember who we are ?" Bubbles asked , "of course I know who you guys are what kind of question is that to ask" Buttercup scoffed slightly. Everyone let out a large sigh in unison "It was a success" Blossom grinned "What was a success ?" Buttercup asked , Bubbles hugged her"Yay, welcome back Butters !" she hollered. "What are you talking about I didn't go anywhere" Buttercup frowned with wide eyes , "Will someone tell me what's going on , why am I in the lab , why are you all acting like I died" she huffed.

Her questions fell to deaf ears , while her sisters hugged her in joy she mumbled under her breath in annoyance. "You people are giving me the creeps" she grumbled feeling Bubbles rub her cheeks against hers , "Blossy we should make a celebration cake" Bubbles suggested releasing Buttercup from her deadly embrace. "Good idea Bubs I think we still have cake mix" Blossom grinned making her way upstairs , Bubbles tailing behind . "Ohhh Cake Buttercup you should go senile more often " Brick drooled making his way up the steps. Buttercup closed her eyes feeling a vein throb "I feel really left out " she rumbled , Butch patted her shoulder "It's nothing important...you just lost your memories " Boomer informed. Buttercup's eyes widened as she looked at him "S-Say what ?" her voice cracked. "Yeah you lost your memory and you were acting different " he said , Buttercup looked at Butch to confirm Boomer's story. Butch looked at her and nodded slightly "But you're all better now , Brick took out all your Chemical X " he babbled. "All- All of my Chemical X" she repeated losing her ability to breath properly. "Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you that" he covered his mouth quickly , Butch glared daggers at the blonde boy. Buttercup jumped off the table and rushed upstairs , "Okay Bubs hand me the eggs" Blossom asked , "Here you go" Bubbles chimed. "Thank you" Blossom cracked them and began to whisk , while Brick stuck his finger into the icing bag. "And hand me some Mi-" "When were you going to tell me that my powers are gone .." Buttercup interrupted , the comfortable feeling in the room was zapped away.

Blossom looked at Buttercup along with Bubbles , Brick glanced at her "Damn Boomer such a blabber mouth" he cursed. "When were you going to tell me!?" Buttercup hollered Brick jolted a bit from her voice , "Were you guys just going to celebrate and have fun like nothing happened ! "."Buttercup calm down" Butch touched her shoulder Boomer stood near him , she smacked his hand away "Get away you're just as guilty!". She turned and sneered at them all "Were you all just going to lie to me , and let me find out that I don't have them on my own?! Answer me ! Huh Blossy Bubbles ! Brick ! Butch ! lie and pretend everything is okay !" she hollered her grip tightened on the table. "Buttercup...we didn't know how to tell you , but it was the only way to save you , your Chemical X was destroying your memories , rebooting you" Brick said slowly , Buttercup felt her eyes grow heavy as gazed at the ground "I'm useless now..." she whispered "...aren't I?" she leaned up against the counter feeling a little weak. "Your powers are taken away Buttercup , you're not-" Brick's speech was cut short "Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed since Buttercup fell unconscious . Butch caught her , Blossom rushed to her quickly taking off her apron. She felt her pulse "is she okay ?" Bubbles asked "Yeah she's okay she just overworked herself a little".

"She needs some rest and she'll be okay" Brick suggested Butch nodded and made his way upstairs carrying her. "Useless..." she whispered slightly letting her hand fall , "How am I supposed to protect them now Mom...how ?" she thought .


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with another chapter , I only got one review last time. So it has me thinking ... is anyone even reading this anymore !? o - o **

"She's really upset about this.." Bubbles whispered and sniffled a bit , Boomer pat her shoulder "She has every right to be .. we took her powers away she feels useless I bet" Blossom sighed. They all sat at the dinner table , in a small silence "Is this a permanent thing ?" Butch asked looking at his brother. Brick slouched in the chair "Sadly it is.." Butch furrowed his brows and looked back at his cup of water , as though the answer would reveal it self. Blossom stood up and decided to make dinner to ease her mind , "I'll help you with dinner Blossy" Bubbles chimed slightly. Brick snagged up the remote and turned on the television quickly turning to some sports. "No no way they are so not going to win !" Brick practically flew from his sit , Boomer clenched his fist in triumph "They are so going to lose". Brick got down on his knees "No no no come on Mchannian RUN RUN ! Go!" he hollered , "No no noooooo" Boomer cried and felt his victory slip away. "And it's time for a special announcement from our sponsors" the t.v informed. Brick flopped over and whined " Damn commercials" Boomer sulked with him "They always play them during the greatest parts".

There was a loud crack sound "What was that ?" Bubbles asked looking around "It came from upstairs" Butch rushed upstairs to Buttercup's room. Everyone following behind him their worry slightly rising , Butch busted through Buttercup's room door. "Buttercup!" Bubbles blurted Buttercup continued to throw things around in her room , ripping pictures off her wall. Chucking her guitar it split into wooden bits , her room looked like a tornado ripped through it. "Buttercup stop it" Bubbles plead , Buttercup shoved her bookshelf off it's legs. It crashed onto her bed the torn papers jumped up and floated around the room. Buttercup picked up the picture of her with her Mom , Dad and sisters and launched it at her vanity. "Buttercup please stop it" Bubbles cried , Butch shuffled through the mess and quickly wrestled Buttercup to the ground , Buttercup kicked her foot and flailed her arms. " Don't tell me to stop !" the raven haired girl hollered Bubbles placed her hand to her mouth. Butch held down Buttercup's arms "Let me go Don't tell me to stop" she screamed , "Get her legs" Butch ordered his brother's complied and held her legs down.

"Let me go !" Buttercup struggled under their grips , "Buttercup calm down it's okay " Blossom spoke "It's not okay how could any of this be okay!" Buttercup roared flailing harder she kneed Boomer in the face. He grunted and continued to hold her , "Buttercup calm down you're being irrational stop throwing a tantrum" Blossom huffed. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL" Buttercup raged looking at her sister with fierce anger in her eyes , her raven hair getting in her face. Blossom stepped back a bit , she never seen her sister look so angry before. "NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL" she screamed she thrashed her body , while her limbs were tied down. "AGHHHHH!" she yelled tears streamed down her face , the warm tears dripped down to her chin. "You're not in my position" she sniffled and relaxed herself , everyone in the room felt saddened to Buttercup's despair. "So...so don't tell me to calm down Blossy" she breathed out Butch and his brother's released her Blossom found it difficult to swallow. "Please don't tell me to stop" she heard her sister's cries , she clenched her fist not wanting to admit it. "T-This is the first time ... I ever saw Buttercup look weak" she thought , the image of her once strong sister replaced . It scared Blossom it was an image she wished to forget , it made her heart ring in pain , and brought her to tears.

Seeing her this way wasn't right Blossom clenched her fist tighter , and bit her lip as tears streamed down. "I-I'm sorry Buttercup " she spoke her voice a little shaky "I'm sorry that you don't have your powers" she sniffled "I'm sorry that you feel like you're not worth anything anymore". Blossom closed her eyes tightly "BUT WE DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU" she screamed bending over a bit , wanting to collapse. Buttercup was curled in a ball , tears still on her face as she looked at her sister's tears hit her carpet. Blossom's voice filled the empty room , as a tear streaked across her nose Buttercup tucked herself into the ball a little more. "So PLEASE UNDERSTAND IT'S WHAT WE HAD TO DO BUTTERCUP , WE ...we couldn't let you go...we just couldn't" she rasped wiping her tears. "We love you to much Buttercup" Bubbles sniffled wiping her tears also. Buttercup stood up her hair hiding her face "Go away...please just go away." Buttercup spoke faintly before walking to her bed , "But Butter-" Brick stopped Bubbles from saying anymore. Blossom looked at her sister wanting to holler at her ."I want to be left alone" Buttercup whimpered into her pillow curling up under her blanket. Blossom understood that it wasn't the best time , and made her way to the door.

Everyone exited Buttercup's room feeling nothing but sympathy for her . Buttercup heard the door close with a click , signaling her to cry as much as she want. It was like a dam had been broken as emotion rushed out of her , she trembled with each sob.

_"I'm going to be the strongest twelve year old girl you ever seen " Buttercup screamed she was at the park with her sisters . Bubbles was sitting on the plush green grass with her school bag still on her back. "Yeah the Buttercup the Brave" Bubbles cheered with her holding up a twig. Buttercup began to flex "I'll beat any wrestler guys fifty times my size they won't stand a chance" she screamed. "Buttercup get down before you hurt yourself" Blossom nagged while waving her finger , "Pfft tough people like me can't be hurt" Buttercup grinned and jumped down running up the hill out the park. Bubbles followed "Go Buttercup go go Buttercup go" she enthused , "H-Hey wait up for me" Blossom chirped and chased after them. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Chapter Posted Woo , Please review . cx And thanks for the people who continue to read.**

Ten Days Later.

Brick was running down the school hallway panting at a bit of sweat dripped down his brow. The hallways were vacant only filling up with the soft sounds of his footsteps and heavy breathing. "I can't believe I'm late" he furrowed his brows and picked up speed , "Coach is going to kill me" he thought then "Wham!". He flopped onto the floor holding his head , "H-Hey god your head is hard " Mitch grumbled. "Mitch aghh what are you doing here ?" Brick huffed and sat up looking at him , one of his eyes open. "Coach Davis told me to come and get you" Mitch informed and stood up "aww man this is going to be a lump" he cried. Rubbing the sore spot frantically "You're ruining my good looks!" Mitch pointed holding his other hand over the mark. Brick got to his feet "Look Mitch you had no looks to begin with so you'll be fine" Brick snickered and patted his back walking ahead. "I do have looks my body is a temple Brick a temple !" He debated Brick rolled his eyes , ignoring him. Brick strolled into the locker room and got dressed , Mitch went outside. Brick held his breath hoping for the worst , he sweat-dropped "Coach is going to make me do suicides" he opened the metal door. It clanked behind him as he watched his peers run around the field. A few of the guys punted footballs and did soccer drills , "BRICK JOJO! " He heard a deep voice bellow. Brick stiffened as he saw a shadow cast across him , he looked at the coach.

"So do you think you can come to class whenever ?" He raised an eyebrow at the trembling red head , "Uhh n-no Coach it's just I had to stay behind to finish a test". "A test why couldn't you just finish after school why are you taking up my time ?!" His Coach roared again , Brick felt like the ground jumped. He sweat-dropped more "Does he not want me to have good grades" Brick thought , "sorry Coach". The tall well-built man in front of him scowled deeper , "Fifteen suicides" "Fifteen !? But Coach Davis" . "Fifteen. You're lucky I'm in a good mood" he turned and blew his whistle "Let's go people pick it up pick it up!" Coach Davis pointed at the runners. Brick sighed "That's supposed to be a good mood" he began stretching feeling his muscles warm in the slight breeze. Brick looked up at the sky and then bent over touching his toes. There was a large over-cast of a shadow along with a bustle of talking , he stood up and gazed at the sky. Seeing a blimp he let out a sigh of relief "I thought it was a monster or something worse" , everyone was pointing and gawking while Brick began his punishment.

"Have you seen Buttercup?" Butch asked Blossom who was digging in her locker , her flower charm clanking against it. "I only see her at home , and barely even there she comes home and heads straight to her room" Blossom placed her books inside. Letting her finger sit on the bind , "she doesn't talk to us anymore" , "hmm you can check the roof" she suggested. Blossom turned but Butch was already gone , "Ehh he could have at least warn me he was leaving" she had a vein throbbing. Butch shoved the Fire Exit door open , rushing his way up the stairwell. "I care to much .. I'm sure she's fine" he didn't realize that he began skipping steps. "Buttercup ?" he said and walked onto the roof it was nice and bright , clouds putted by in the air. He looked over by the fence seeing a large air duct , then turned his head to the other fence. "Buttercup" he saw a black lump near the fence , sitting underneath the shade of a metal tin box. Buttercup was hugging her legs to her chest , gazing out at the scenery ahead of her. Butch sat down next to her, his shoes made a crunching sound as they scuffed against the cement. "So what are you doing up here by yourself ?" he asked looking ahead of him also , Buttercup tightened her grip on her black jacket. "..It's really nice outside" he looked at her seeing no reaction "everyone is worried about you Buttercup" he added peering at her. She only blinked he sighed scratching his head , "well this is going nowhere" he thought.

"I don't want to pester her then she really won't talk to me" Butch swallowed feeling awkward silence between them. "Thank you guys ..for worrying about me" he heard her say with a low voice , it sounded strained and hoarse. "N-no problem" he blinked her hair was messy and bangs in her face. Made it hard to see her eyes , his lips thinned "I'm not going to ask if she feels any better .. clearly she's still upset". "But don't worry about me anymore I'm fine " she said harshly and made her way to the exit , the school bell sounded. Butch watched Buttercup leave in her over-sized sweater , which barely flashed the hem of her green plaited skirt . "I should've told her ... " he watched the rusty door squeal shut "it would've changed things if I told her." Butch saw a large object in the corner of his eye , he glanced over at the blimp. "Is there something going on ?" he thought the blimp hovered over the courtyard , Butch glared then saw the blimp struggle to stay a float. There was smoke coming from the back , he ran to the fence watching as it crashed down. Students screamed and moved out the way , as the blimp crashed a tornado of smoke filled the air. Butch moved from the fence covering his face , coughing violently.

Brick stared intensely at the blimp smoke finally dying down , some students behind him gathered. "What's going on ?" "That was cool" "Is anybody hurt ?" he felt uneasy and saw the rudder of the blimp turn to a stop , as the back was melted. "Alright everyone get inside , please make your way to your classes" teachers and school staff hollered , trying to force the crowd back. Brick watched the split in the blimp it rose as red lights shinned at him through the dark slit. "Everybody watch out" there was a rumble , monsters began to rush out the blimp. The creatures of all sizes came into the sunlight , tall ones , short ones running on all fours. Flying ones sloshing black ink around , massive monsters behind the fleet. All of them covered in black ink , smiling with sharp teeth and no eyes. They rushed at the crowd , kids ran away screaming in terror.

A girl was snagged up from the air , she flailed losing her shoe . Suddenly there was a popping sound she saw a blue light whiz by , before she plopped on the floor. Boomer pushed himself off the crushed ink blob , watching the girl he saved run away. "Ragghhh !" Brick screamed him and threw a punch at a massive monster , the beast caught it . So Brick swung another fist , the creature caught it again , Brick ran on it's chest and kicked it's head off. It sloshed to a black puddle , Boomer sweat-dropped "Why does he have to always fight the bigger one". Blossom and Bubbles slid out into the courtyard "What's going on?" Blossom asked before kicking a tall creature into a wall. "We don't know " Brick screamed dodging a spit attack from the flying creature , he fell back on his butt. Giving the opportunity for a massive creature to stomp him , "where's Butch?' Boomer asked "Up here" he heard someone respond.

Butch jumped over the fence and grabbed hold of a flying ink blob , then swung it down into the monster on Brick. They splashed into each other making tiny waterfall of ink , splat on Brick. "Thanks Butch really appreciate it" His red-haired brother glared , "Oh the pleasure is all mine" Butch grinned landing on his feet. Bubbles threw her blue orbs at the flying ink monsters , black ink splattered the courtyard dirt. "Where Buttercup?" Blossom asked ink staining her cheek , she felt a ferocious burning sensation on her cheek. She quickly scraped the ink off , watching it sizzle on the ground a bubble. Steam seeped out "What - what is this stuff , and what's going on ?" she thought staring at the ink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter , enjoy and review . Thank you to all who have kept reading.**

Her peers pushed past her , shoving and ramming into her back. Trying to flee they bumped Buttercup into the school's entrance. She held onto the cement structure , clutching her bag to keep it from being snatched away in the tide of kids. The last bit brushed past Buttercup , her gaze was wry to look behind . For she knew it would be something she didn't want to see. It would trigger her urge , it would stimulate her will , her desire to fight. Yet Buttercup had nothing to back the desire up with , what could she use a stick. Just swat the beast away , the creatures would just eat her , and she'd get in the way. Buttercup began walking home her heart wrenched to know she was useless , "I just want to go home and sleep" she thought. Clenching her bag tighter , her knuckles turned white , there's was a loud explosion sound. Her jaw tightened , and another explosion , the sounds were getting to Buttercup. She could feel sweat form on her forehead , her foot pivoted back to the school. She bared her teeth , growling slightly her other foot raised , then she bolted in a sprint the opposite direction of the school. Stumbling a bit as she ran faster the explosion sound getting fainter.

Buttercup rushed past civilians who were gawking at the school smoking. Pointing and chattering oblivious to the danger , "I have to get away if I don't ... if I don't I'll be a burden , more than I already am". "Where are they coming from? " Boomer thought while punching a fist upward , into a large ink creature. It splatted on impact , the black goo ran down his hand. It bubbled a popped , Boomer hoped toward the trashed blimp , he lifted up the flap of plastic. It was dripping the black ooze , Boomer dropped the flap holding his hand. He whipped it off on his pants , he grimaced feeling his hand on fire , as though it was dipped into lava. He failed to notice the flying ooze creature , shooting at him "Boomer ! Watch out" he heard Bubbles hollered. He turned barely missed the attack , as it scraped his face. He fell on his hands , "are you okay? " Bubbles asked rushing to his side. He nodded holding his arm it , one of his eyes closed evident that he was in pain. The smell of burned flesh filled Bubbles nose , as she whipped her hand out little orbs trickled from her hand. Before her hands had the blue spheres around it , "Let me heal you" Bubbles spoke biting her lip. Boomer held his arm in place embracing her comforting presence , it numbed the violent burn.

Buttercup hunched over her chest racked in discomfort , "I - I pushed to hard " she huffed feeling like her lung would burst. Sweat dripping down her face while she leaned up against a alley wall. The brick was cold against her clammy skin , Buttercup looked at the tiny strip of sky above her. Her breathing was regulating , as her thoughts began to wonder. "I - I'm sorry I feel like I'm just running away from my problems " she spoke into the empty air. "Mom ... I'm breaking your promise... I'm sorry" she sunken down to her butt. Bracing her knees to her chest , placing her arms around them tightly , resting her head."I'm sorry ... " Buttercup thought a single tear plopped on her leg , there was a small clicking sound . "Aye get out of here this alley is busy" Buttercup hollered gruffly , the clicking came closer. "Did you hear me ?!" Buttercup whipped her eyes with her sleeve , scowling intensely she was highly annoyed. Her sleeve went to her side she looked at the intruder , the figure's face was masked by the shadows. Yet his outline was in view , "Did you fucking hear me are you dea-" .

"Aghhh " Blossom flew back into Butch they rammed into a tree , it snapped in half with ease. "T-that really hurt sorry Butch " Blossom rubbed her messy hair , feeling like a lump would eventually form. "It's okay the tree broke my fall" he groaned moving her knee from out his side , before they could have time to recover. The ink creatures splashed to a giant mess , Brick and Bubbles stared in shock "The hell going on here ?" . Brick watched the gunk boil and steam slowly evaporating in the dusk air. "It's over already " Boomer blinked looking over his shoulder. Brick crossed his arms his face forming a scowl , "Something isn't right " . Blossom and Butch walked up beside him , "What do you mean ?" Butch glanced at his brother. Who's face looked puzzled "Are you thinking the same thing ?" Blossom frowned watching the blimp seep away into ash. Boomer and Bubbles flailed away moving back from it , "Those monsters were just to easy and where did they come from" Brick thought. "What if ... what if it was a distraction ? " Blossom suggested "Who would be willing to go through all that trouble? " Bubbles chirped furrowing her brows. "We can worry about the who later right now we need to worry about the why people's lives could be at stake" Brick paced around Blossom his brain racked on finding a solution.

"Who would do something like this though" Bubbles cried Blossom looked around ignoring her sister's rants. "Where's Buttercup ?" Blossom questioned it lingered in the air , as it stopped everyone in their tracks. "Check the school Bubbles you check the house she has to be here " Butch ordered running in the school , "Get away from me!" Buttercup barked the figure lunged to her, she leaned up against a trashcan. Quickly reacting she pulled the top off the metal can , using it like a shield. The figure thrusted it's arm through the tin , it crunched as his hand scratched Buttercup's ear. Her teeth ground together as she tossed the improvised shield , making the figure sway , it stood up flicked it's hand to the side chucking the top with a clunk. Buttercup rushed the alleyway , jumping over trash , shoving over dumpsters , forcing obstacles they all failed. The figure yanked her back by her shoulder , she felt something warm touch her , it oozed. Seeping down she felt it trickle to her armpit , she grabbed it's hand feeling a hard shell. It was to dark for her to notice , the warm liquid was her blood. Buttercup tries to pry its hand open feeling her hand get cut up.

A sharp prick was stabbed through her chest , Buttercup's effort was cut short. Her hand dropped down as she fell on her knees , she thought of that day when Butch launched a beam in her chest also. The pain was in the same spot , she fell over with a thud , her body was getting heavy. Her finger twitched , she was eager to not go out like this , but her body didn't coöperate. The figure's shadow crossed over her weakened state , it bent over and whispered something in another language. "I - I can't hear you.. I can't hear you" she thought her voice was stuck in her throat, as her eyelids flickered. The cold air seeped from the figure's mouth gently blowing strands of Buttercup's hair , then her ear began to heat up. She felt the heat rise her skin turning red , the figure whispered more , Buttercup moved her finger. Wanting to stop the pain she couldn't even scream if she wanted to , everything was getting black. The pain was so intense it caused her to pass out , the figure stood up shifting over her unconscious body. It faded into the air dispersing like it was never there , "Buttercup !" Bubbles screamed while running . Boomer was behind her looking around scanning areas that Bubbles might have missed. Bubbles felt tears sting her eyes , as she frantically looked for her raven haired sister. "No time to cry got to find Buttercup ! " Bubbles hollered , citizens next to her stared , like she grew another head.

Buttercup rubbed her sore head , and peered at the screaming blonde rushing toward her. Bubbles threw her arms around her sister , " Bubbles what are you doing ?" Buttercup mumbled almost falling against a random person. " We-we were worried about you , you disappeared and we couldn't find- " Bubbles babbling like an over protective mother. Her raven haired sister was still in her , upset mood about losing her powers. Bubbles figured that out when she saw how Buttercup was uninterested in what she had to say , " I'm fine Bubbles I'm going home " she mumbled shaking Bubbles's affection off. Buttercup didn't recall what happened in the last hour all she remembers is running home , her clothes looked normal as if the whole event was a dream. Boomer patted Bubbles's back " It's okay at least we found her ... " he comforted , "... I don't think she wanted to be found" Bubbles whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Only one review . Welp , Here's the next chapter please review. **

Brick laid on the couch of the girl's house , "On later news a giant blimp crashed onto the courtyard of Kuran High" the new reporter babbled. Brick watched the screen in boredom , then reached for the remote. His finger tip grazed the base of it , "Neghhh come on " he extended further Blossom picked up the remote. "Really you couldn't get up and just grab it " she frowned Brick sulked letting his hand flop . "I was to lazy " his voice was muffled by the pillow , Blossom smiled and placed the remote in his hand. "Do you think that the students will tell that we fought the monsters " Bubbles bellowed sliding down the stairs railing. Blossom sat in the chair hugging the decor pillow "They were running to safety they didn't see us fight them anyway" Brick answered. "You're so calm for a guy who just started being a superhero " Blossom scoffed " What can I say I'm level headed " he grinned cheekily. " more like Hot headed " Blossom scoffed staring at the screen , Brick had a vein throbbing over his head. "So she said she was okay ? " Boomer whispered in the Girl's bathroom , "Yep she said she didn't even see a monster " Butch nodded. " I bet it ate her up .." Boomer leaned up against the cold tile counter , staring at his white cotton fiber socks . "The feeling of wanting to help " Butch finished "yeah I'm sure it ate her up too " his black hair fell on his face. Tickling his cheek while he put on a deeper scowl , Boomer pursed his lips "What you going to do ?". "Nothing she doesn't want to talk to me still , she said that she can handle her own " he brushed past his brother tucking his hands into his pocket. Boomer peeked at him watching Butch knock on Buttercup's door "That guy is so unpredictable " he thought before strolling by quickly . Thinking it was best to give him some privacy with the lion of a Buttercup.

Butch heard nothing from the other side of the door , so he assumed it was okay to open. He cracked the door open a little wry , the door creaked a bit. "Buttercup you awake ?" he mumbled with his husky voice , he placed a foot inside the lion's den. Buttercup was on her bed covered in blankets , her back to him. "Get out" her frail voice whispered . " I - I was just checking to see if you were okay.. " he knew it didn't matter what he came in for. His presence wasn't wanted , "Hey pinky how come you won't ask me out ?" Brick asked while sprawled upside down on the couch. Blossom felt her face heat up , she tried to hide it by watching tv. "W - what kind of question is that to ask ?" she replied , Blossom figured he was joking. "I don't know it's just a question , am I not allowed to ask questions ?" he stared at her innocently , "why do I have to ask you out , besides I ask out people I have an attraction to " she retorted . "Ouch you don't like me pinky I'm hurt" Brick pretended to be shot holding his chest , while sliding off the couch . "Pfft you weren't offended " Blossom sat back and crossed her legs , gesturing that Brick wasn't getting to her. He stood up watching her scowl back at him , he grinned " She's to cute" he crawled to her , and hugged her legs. "Oh oh oh I'm hurt Pinky why you have to do this to me ?" he climbed up to her waist.

" You did it to yourself , now you mind getting off of me ? " she huffed getting uncomfortable , his scent was beginning to reach her nose. Brick reeled in closer to her face , his breath blew some of the hair in her bang. "I don't know how I can tease her like this , It's really teasing myself " he thought watching Blossom stiffen under him , his gaze was focused on her while he placed a hand on her cheek. It was warm he rubbed his finger on her cheek , Blossom wanted to turn her head "Damn his hand " she cursed in her head. Brick had his eyes barely closed as his lips gotten closer to Blossom's , her breath hitched. Her heart practically jumped out of her chest , it echoed hoping no one else could hear it. Brick laid his head on Blossom's chest and wrapped his arms around her . He could hear her heart pound he sighed "W - what are you doing ?" Blossom cried coming back to her senses. "I want to get closer to you ... that so wrong ? " he asked , she felt the seriousness in that question.

Boomer and Bubbles were in a slight predicament , see Bubbles was in the backyard and Boomer was on top of the stairs . Stuck in those positions because they didn't want to ruin the Reds moment , yet Bubbles didn't mind . She practically squealed in excitement "This is like a soap opera or an anime " she chimed . Butch closed the door and sat on the dark green carpet , he was still in the lion's den. " I thought I said get out .. " Buttercup coughed "I'm not leaving you alone " Butch sighed , she tucked her head deeper into her cave called her blanket. "Do whatever you want .. I don't care anymore " Buttercup croaked she rubbed her shoulder . Feeling a little sick she sniffled and debated on sleeping or not. Before she could give an answer her body chosen to let her sleep. Her veins flashed a black then a bright red , it began to collect at the top of her hand. Swarming into a lump , shaping into what looked to be a bug , before fading away.

Brick hasn't moved from his spot on Blossom , she sighed tempted to run her fingers through his hair. " He really does... want to be close to me " she thought blushing a shade darker then a cherry. "Hey Blossom can you make me something to eat ?" Brick sighed , Blossom closed her eyes , her eyebrow twitching she pushed Brick off , he rocked. " Hey what's the big ide- " Blossom punched his face he went flying across the room. Into the other chair it toppled over Brick held his throbbing cheek . " You baka " Blossom huffed stomping away , " W- what did I do ? " Brick whined.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry took so long to update , I didn't have many reviews last time. But I see that people are reading . Enjoy**

Several Days Later :

"Where are you taking me?" Buttercup protested while her sister's dragged her . She tried to break free , yet their grip was stronger than hers in this human state. "We told you we're going to have some fun you've been cooped up in the house for so long" Blossom replied , " Besides you'll like where we're going" Bubbles added. Buttercup wanted to thrash around , and run away scolding them for their actions. They passed by a few stores the air nice and humid , people smiling and giggling . Buttercup had her hair in a braid , that swayed with each tug. There was a sound of screaming and clanking , she looked up and saw it was a roller coaster. Spiraling and twirling , taking it's passengers on a joy ride , giving them their money's worth. Bubbles stopped at the entrance to gawk " Ohhh cotton candy " she chirped and ran to the booth , " H-Hey Bubbles wait for us" Blossom called jerking Buttercup behind her. " I want your blue one please " Bubbles pointed the guy nodded , his paper hat almost falling. As he went to prepare the magical treat , Bubbles leaned against the wooden counter . "Bubbles don't run off like that " Blossom barked , "Sorry Blossy but I got hungry " she whined "Here you go miss " the man handed her the cotton candy. She took it stars in her eyes , and munched away Blossom sweat-dropped , "have you seen the boys yet ?" Blossom asked. Standing on her toes to scan the massive crowd , she looked at Bubbles quickly realizing she didn't hear her.

Buttercup pulled on her thin mint green sweater , " Oh look a game !" Bubbles cried running through the crowd. " Bubbles get back here !" Blossom hollered chasing after the blonde , they soon were out of sight. Buttercup turned on her heel getting ready to walk back out the exit , but she bumped into a group of guys. They were playing the water gun game , it requires to shoot a clown till the balloon over it's head popped. She stepped back holding her arm "Hey watch where your- Heyyy you're pretty cute " the guy grinned his friend turned to look at her. She didn't acknowledge the hooligans , and began to walk around him. " Hey you hear me talking to you ?" the guy barked , he turned his gun and shot Buttercup with it at her back. His friend's snickered as it trickled down her spine , wetting the jacket. She stopped , clenching her fist with anger " not so hot now are you ?" his friend's cackled. Buttercup turned around " Woah " she blinked seeing Butch , he was holding up the guy with one hand. "Hey put him dow- " " Shut up or I'll get you next " Butch growled looking at them , they froze in fear. "Now apologize to her .. Now ! " , " S-sorry Ma'am" they stuttered "Good now beat it " they ran away. Butch dropped the guy he was holding the guy fell on his butt , Butch picked up the gun and squirted the water in his face.

The thug coughed and turned his head away using his hands to try , and block the water. Butch scowled and stopped "get going before I do something worse" he warned , the guy got up and ran like a monster was on his tail. Butch placed the water gun down , the tenant of the booth bowed to Butch. " Thank you those hooligans were messing up my business " he huffed , " No problem glad to help " Butch smiled slightly "oh here you go miss" the tenant handed over a fluffy white towel. Butch grasped it "Thank you again" he grinned while Butch and Buttercup left. " I don't need your help I could've dealt with them on my own" Buttercup mumbled , they stood on the side of a food stand , Buttercup taking off her jacket to wipe the water. "Yeah I know ... just thought I'd give you a hand" he grinned , her emotions weren't the same. He realized that when she didn't return the smile , like she used too. He ran his hand through his hair , then his finger twitched he looked around felling uneasy. " Something wrong ?" Buttercup asked staring at him , one of her eyebrows raised "Err , no just got a chill for a second " . "Come on let's go on a rollercoaster" he yanked her by the wrist , stampeding through the crowd , "De ja vu" Buttercup thought while trying to keep up.

"Bubbles ! Where'd you go ?" Blossom screamed her voice was practically drowned out by the group of people. She crossed her arms and huffed , "Why the long face Pinky ? " Brick asked leaning down to her height . "Agh it's you Brick don't sneak up on me like that" she smacked his arm , he couldn't help but laugh "I'm sorry ". "Have you seen Bubbles ?" Blossom asked while scanning the area , "Uhh no I'm sure she's with Boomer " he tried to comfort. "We came here for Buttercup we can't be split up like this " Blossom flailed . "Mhm where's Buttercup ?" Brick questioned Blossom stood shocked and looked around rapidly before sulking " I lost her too ". "So close !" Bubbles chimed while watching Boomer , throw rings on a bottle. His tongue was sticking out , in frustration "Go Boomer Go " Bubbles cheered. He landed the last one , and pumped his fist in victory "Here you go sir" the tenant handed over a large purple plush octopus. "So cute " she squealed grasping her prize , 'thank you Boomer I love him" . "Ahh it was nothing " he waved his hand , Bubbles kissed his cheek before cuddling the octopus. Boomer blushed five shades of red , while he rubbed his neck.

"Ahhh , young love a pity to have it crushed " a voice whispered in the dark , part of the carnival . Hidden between two booths lurking in the depths , smiling a pearly white grin the only thing shown in the dark. Black tentacles seeped from the shadow of the booth , squirming in the dusk light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey , I had Writer's block last chapter , which sucked ! But I didn't this chapter so woo. I'm not going to have the Love Confessions anytime soon , I have to build the story up to that moment . Sorry guys I know you guys are dying to see them get together , I am too. It'll just take time so bare with me , and enjoy. **

It was settling down to night , as the carnival lights twinkled on paving the way for the customers. The girls were with the Jojo boys , Bubbles was wiping ice - cream on Boomer's nose , while Boomer laughed and shoved some on Butch's cheek. Who glared at his brother wiping the dessert off his face , Brick used the ice-cream cones as horns , and began mimicking a bull. Blossom laughed while using her napkin as a cloth. Laughter filled Buttercup's ear as she pulled a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. While staring at the little moment they had , she closed her eyes taking it in as though it's getting absorbed into her mind. "I want to stay like this..." she whispered , knowing that time waits for no one , and it saddened her . She opened her eyes abruptly from feeling something extremely cold on her nose , looking down it was ice - cream. She looked at the culprit noticing Butch grinning back at her , "Hey you look better like that" Brick snickered. Bubbles giggled and handed her sister a napkin , Buttercup took it wiping the junk food off. "Aww come on Buttercup chin up" Blossom pouted "yeah turn that frown upside down " Boomer joined. Buttercup looked down at her shoes , wanting to scream at them for some reason it was building in her gut ready to explode.

She clenched her fist and was ready to say something , till there was a loud explosion in front of her. Her sisters and the Jojo brothers engulfed in flames , as Buttercup was launched into a booth. It collapsed under her weight the wooden planks stabbing her , and scratching her exposed skin. She sat up coughing plush dolls and papers fluttering in the night sky. Buttercup sat up seeing blood spill from the pile underneath her , she rolled off the wooden heap. Yanking a large splintered shard of wood out of her arm , yelping as she chucked it to the ground. People were running and screaming this reminded her of school , as the civilians pushed out of one exit. Buttercup felt something eerie seep around her ankles , she turned her head seeing piercing red eyes. As the black creature clamped around her waist with large black claws. It yanked her up to it face , and grinned the teeth pearly white in the dark , sharp like razors . Buttercup tried to push herself out it's grip , "Escaping is futile..." it spoke and clamped down on her. She hollered in pain as it felt like she was being snapped in half , then the gut clenching ceased. Buttercup grew limp as blood ran down her leg and soaked her sweater. Buttercup could see the people break free , and looked at her sisters and the Jojo brothers. Her eyes fixed on Butch she reached out for him , blood ran down her arm "Help me..." she though . " Ah...No one can help you my dear" the creature spoke with it's gentle feminine voice , then began walking towards the exit. Buttercup felt her vision getting blurry , as she blinked and sat up looking at the creature. It was a large demon shaped creature , with crab like armor covering it's whole body. It wore a shredded cloak around it's neck , that blew gracefully with each step , it didn't see behind him.

For if it had , the creature would've noticed the large green blast . That went through it's chest with a flash , it hit and sent it toppling over with a howl. Buttercup closed her eyes awaiting impact and it never came , the monster didn't plummet to the ground. It was hunched over then it stood up and stared at where the blast came from . Butch glared at it then spat out blood , Blossom and the others stood behind him "I hope you didn't think it was going to be that easy " Brick snickered , their eyes glowing with aura . The monster grinned " Oh course not" it opened it's mouth and shot a black blast. They jumped out the way , the blast splashed and sloshed black goop everywhere. "Aghh it's the same stuff from the creatures and that blimp" Boomer cried , wiping the stuff off frantically. Bubbles followed suit , as the goop ate away at the cement leaving a large hole. Blossom looked at the creature and took out her chain , " That thing is going to eat away at that" Brick said . Blossom gripped the chain harder " Just get Buttercup out the way I know what I'm doing" she reassured , Brick wiggled his nose at her. " Welp , you heard her get moving" he hollered. Boomer and Bubbles nodded along with Butch as they bolted to the beast , who was waiting patiently. Brick tried to kick it's head but it turned it's head and shot light out it's eyes , Brick covered his face and was smacked away by it's claw. Boomer landed a hit on it's stomach , but when he tried to pull his hand back it was stuck , he looked and noticed it was covered in black goo. He tried to get free Butch grabbed Boomer's shoulders and tried to fly him out the trap. "Hey..what's that wheezing sound" Boomer asked , Butch stopped for a second . They looked at the goo and it shot them out , Butch and Boomer splattered to the ground , Boomer stood up with Butch. " Awww man..." Butch sighed , Boomer sniffed the gunk and gagged.

Bubbles took out her blades and began spinning in circles trying to slice at the hard crustacean skin. One of her blades began to wedge into the skin , she stopped and placed her feet on either side , trying to take the blade out. The monster looked at her she forgot about the blade and tossed her other blade at its face , it went through the side of its head. Taking out a chunk she grinned , black goop shot out it's wound and fell on its shoulder. It looked at Bubbles not affected by the hit and fired a power blast out it's mouth. Bubbles felt it hit her chest , knocking the air out of her as she hit the carnival's sign. Brick tried to pry Buttercup from its hand , it felt the desperation . And turned its focus to Brick it lifted up it's claw , and ran it through a building letting go of Buttercup , she flew into a closed laundry shop. Buttercup tumbled into the plastic bag , blood splattered the white walls. She sunk down to the ground leaning on a metal stool . Brick smacked his head against a metal post inside a office building , he pulled the pile out and flew out forgetting all about Buttercup. He whacked the beast , while Boomer and Butch wrapped the monster up with it's own cloak. Bubbles held her back and looked at Blossom " Buttercup's not there" Blossom waved Bubbles over " Bubs make some orbs and when I say go you toss them in my chain"Blossom ordered. Bubbles blinked slightly confused , and just made orbs "Make them as strong as you can" , "Okay Blossy" she formed an orb with her hands , it was a piercing light blue. Smoke wrapped around it , Blossom began to spin her chain , at her side , it was slow at first then it began to pick up speed making a high-pitched squeal. "Now" Blossom hollered , the monster was completely tied stumbling around and flexing to break free.

Bubbles tossed an orb into the chain , creating an aura spitting catapult . The orbs shot out like bullets , firing into the beast it crushed it's shell with ease. They fired one after another , leaving multiple holes in it's victim. The last orb fired through its head , it fell back the only thing to catch it was a demolished building. It groaned "Not bad Pinky" Brick screamed to her , Blossom slid down to her knees while breathing heavy. "Yeah , way to go Blossy!" Bubbles chimed Boomer smiled " That was really cool" , "i - it was nothing" Blossom huffed , trying to catch her breath. The monster began to sizzle and bubble turning into black ooze , then dissolved into dust that blew away into the night air. "I assume whoever made the blimp monsters made that thing" Butch pointed , Blossom nodded "I .. I was thinking the same thing.." .

Buttercup found the strength to stand up , using a counter her hand shook. As she bled over the paper work left on the counter , she hobbled to the front door , " I need to hurry I've already lost to much blood " she thought before reaching the door , it felt so far away. Her hand stretched out yet it never touched the awaiting glass , then she noticed the back of a person , they were wearing the same thing she was. Her eyebrows furrowed drowsily the figure turned and looked at her. "W-what's going on here" she mumbled , "Ohh how do you like my replacement of you ?" a feminine voice smiled , she turned and noticed the same sharp white teeth , a claw clamped down on Buttercup's shoulder. The copycat turned to look at Buttercup and for a second it smiled the same wicked smile its eyes a , viscous yellow. "Now Buttercup let's go have some fun..." the voice whispered Buttercup was dragged further away from the exit , the copy cat waved while Buttercup began to sink into darkness.

"Buttercup ? Anyone seen her ?" Butch asked frantically looking around hoping she wasn't under the ruble . "I thought you guys grabbed her !" Blossom hollered at them , "I - I thought we did ..I didn't see her " Bubbles spoke sheepishly , and began looking under the wreckage. " Buttercup!" Brick yelled "I'm here" they heard a voice reply , "Buttercup!" her sisters screamed and flew to her. "Woah careful trying to kill me.." she grinned holding her arm "What happened to you ?" Brick asked rubbing his red messy hair , "well when the claw went through the building I fell into a laundry mat" she explained. "Are you hurt ?" Bubbles asked "Yeah , just my arm nothing to serious" she smiled . "Let's get that fixed right away" Blossom analyzed the wound , "Some gauze should fix that right up for her " Brick added . "We should get her home then.. " Boomer blinked "He's right let's go" , Butch stood in front gate and stared at the back of Buttercup. Something didn't sit right with him , her smile "It's not the same..." he whispered. "Hey Butch don't just stand there let's go !" Brick ordered clapping his hands , Butch felt a vein over his head throb . "Shut up I'm not a dog " he huffed and shoved his hands into his pocket , quickly making his way over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry took me so long to type a new chapter. But I did it ! Enjoy. ~**

Bubbles stretched her hands up to the sky , and yawned "Feel that sun it's feels so good" . She snuggled herself tightly , Blossom tilted her sun hat trying to keep the breeze from blowing it away. "We should hurry before the wind yanks my hat away" Blossom whined trotting down the hill into the park. Brick shook his head grasping tightly on the picnic basket , Boomer pushed him he flailed. "Hey watch it blondie" Brick huffed shaking his fist , Boomer couldn't hear his brother's warning. As he dodged Butch who was trying to yank the ball back. "Give it here you little worm" Butch barked , Boomer grinned like a child. Bubbles wailed behind them " Please be careful , I didn't bring the first aid kit" Buttercup ran behind and waved her hands " Boomer throw it over here ". Boomer tossed it over Butch's head who jumped to intercept it , but he was to late. Buttercup grasped it to her chest , Boomer pointed and snickered. While Buttercup ran away , Butch on her tail. Brick found his opportunity to attack the blonde boy , Boomer flailed and wailed as they toppled down the hill. " How you like that blondie " Brick was sitting on Boomer's back , yanking the blonde's locks. " Aghhh Uncle , Uncle let me go " Boomer smacked the ground with his hand.

Brick let his brother's hair go , Boomer rubbed the now sore spots. Blossom laid out the red checkered blanket on to the grass , smoothing it for wrinkles. Buttercup sat across from her pulling food out of the basket , popping a cherry into her mouth. Blossom laughed while a leaf landed on Buttercup's nose. Her sister whacked at the leaf , it twirled back into the air , and landed on her head. Bubbles caught the ball that Butch kicked to her , she dropped it onto her knees letting it roll down to her foot. Then tossed it back to him , Butch grinned " Hey you're pretty good " he replied. Bubbles " I had practice with this kid named Thomas " she grinned and threw the ball back like a baseball. "Thomas ? That boy we saved that one day from uhhh the scary guy with long black nails " Boomer joined wiggling his fingers. Bubbles tapped her mouth then nodded recalling Eight. Butch balanced the ball on his finger , "Food is ready " Blossom hollered waving her hand at them. Buttercup smiled back while eating a cookie , as cherry blossom petals fell from the tree above them. "Hey that's mine " Blossom huffed , while Brick ate her cake. Bubbles giggled while Boomer wiped ketchup on Butch's face. "Why you - " Butch threatened , Buttercup wiped it off with her hotdog . Then took a bite "Hey you taste good Butchy boy" Buttercup teased . Butch glared at her with a vein throbbing on his head "Insane.." .

Footsteps clanked onto the ground , walking down a abandoned building. Buttercup opened her eyes , wanting to rub her head since it was racked his pain. When she tried she realized " I - I can't move" she whispered , then tried her other hand. Getting the same result she balled her fist and used all her might to break free. Then hunched forward taking a breath "T - this isn't going to work" , she tried her foot and noticed her ankles were strapped down. "Somebody help , Bubbles ! Blossom ! " she screamed at the top of her lungs. "They can't hear you...I'm sure you know that " Buttercup quickly glanced at the feminine like voice , that arose from the shadows. There was a faint light coming from a door , that it entered through. "What do you want ?" Buttercup sneered at it , baring her teeth. The figure turned on spotlight that was pointed on Buttercup , she turned her head slightly blinded by the abrupt light. "Oh look at you so beautiful " they spoke , grabbing Buttercup's attention. It turned on a bunch of screens that covered a wall , with a blue-ish glow. "Like a porcelain doll.." the feminine voice cooed , placing a hand on her cheek. Buttercup bit its hand the person just stood there , with blood trailing down it's palm. Buttercup looked at it scowling , it was a tall man. He had long black hair down to his broad shoulders , with a winter coat , it was dark blood red , with a fuzzy cotton candy pink lined hood. He wore no shirt showing his fairly thinned physique , and pale skin. His free hand was in a pair of black jeans , she analyzed him down to his feet . Noticing he was barefoot with black painted nails. "You're like a cat , beautiful and majestic till cornered against a wall... then the claws come out" he spoke with a blank expression , then smirked. His sharp teeth were practically glowing in the lack of light.

Buttercup released her mouth from his hand , spiting out his blood. Nauseous from the taste , as it mimicked rotten food. "What the hell you want from me ? " Buttercup hissed feeling a stream of blood run down to her chin. He looked at his hand and flexed it , then turned and walked over to a table. " It should be ready now" he announced his voice was slightly less gentle. "Hey ! I asked you a question" Buttercup grumbled feeling weak , the person fiddled with something in the corner. Opening a metal hatch ,fire cracked and snapped as he pulled a metal pole out. Buttercup began to worry noticing it wasn't a normal metal pipe. There was a brand on the end , he stood in front of her and grabbed her wrist. "You're my porcelain doll... and I must label you..so that no one can take you" he held down her arm , as she tried to thrash. He placed the hot brand onto her wrist , Buttercup clenched her teeth screaming. What felt like an eternity was only a minute , the smell of burned flesh filled the room. He removed the brand , and rubbed the mark before placing the brand into a tub of water. Buttercup looked at the mark , barely being able to stay awake. She noticed it say "Him" before drifting off to sleep.

Him stood in front of her again , he looked like a child. Curious and innocent , till he smiled his yellow eyes flickered with pure evil. "Don't worry Buttercup my fun has just begun I promise to play with you everyday.." he licked the bite mark she had given him earlier. His veins were black as they gathered onto his palm shaping into a black bug.


	16. Chapter 16

**New Chapter. I didn't get any reviews last chapter, if I don't get a couple reviews this time. Oh , if any misunderstandings don't forget to message. Enjoy~**

Three Months Later..

Buttercup's P.O.V

I - I don't know how long I've been here , in this place. Since there's no windows I go by the t.v's that are on the wall. The people on them go to sleep I assume it's night and when they wake up ... I figure it's day. Father has told me that I've been healing nicely. I don't know what he means ... And as soon as he leaves the room. I forget he was even here..he said that's natural for the process. I began to notice that my memory lasts about five hours. Depending on the importance of the topic , I think. Father told me that I am his and that I should be grateful , that I'm in his care. But I wish that he'd remove the cuffs from around my wrists and ankles. It's hard to scratch the scar , with them strapping me down. He told me I could be removed in a hour or so , but I feel like I've heard him say that. Father doesn't know ... I remember somethings.. like the trials he's been putting me through.

_Three months ago Week 1_

_"Morning Sunshine" Him greeted Buttercup flashing the light into her eyes. She furrowed her brows and squinted , before realizing she wasn't dreaming. Him tilted his head giving her a child-like grin , while offering her a plate of pancakes. She starred at them , imagining all the ways that he could've poisoned that food. "If you don't want it then fine..." he tossed it in a metallic trash bin. It made a loud clunk as the plate hit the bottom. Him turned to her " I was trying to get your strength up " he held his hands up in defense. "W - why won't you let me go?" Buttercup coughed the straps on her arms , were tearing her skin. Leaving a purple bruise and the brand mark on her wrist , stung with rawness. "Are you begging me ?" He bent down to her level , "I'm asking you" Buttercup glared at him. Him smiled " Darn , I was going to get flattered" he purred. Him pushed her black sticky hair , behind her ear as he moved towards her. "So beautiful..." he mused , Buttercup starred at his yellow eyes , thinking of ways that she could kill him. Him felt himself smirk , knowing exactly what she was thinking , yet it amused him._

_Three months ago Week 2_

_There was sounds of loud shocks , and screams of a girl in the warehouse. It was Buttercup , she had been electrocuted by the straps. Him was standing at the dial cranking it up higher and higher , at a slow pace starring at her. Studying her almost , she reached level ten and Buttercup dug her nails into the wooden arm rest. As she felt like her brain was frying , her body was practically on fire. Her throat was sore and it was getting harder to breath. Her lungs felt like they'd explode , her heart was racing a million miles per minute. Blue and white light flashed in the room while Him watched, his shadow dancing on the wall. He flipped the switch turning the machine off , Buttercup hunched over and breathed heavily , drool dripped from her mouth. Leaving droplets on her pants , her hair had fried on the ends , as the room once again filled with the smell of her flesh. She coughed as she tried to slow down her heart , Him waltzed around her. "How do you feel ?" He asked his hands behind his back. "In pain..why does that matter" she asked leaning back in the chair letting her head rest on the back of the seat. "What are you getting out of me?" she asked , knowing that the chances of him answering her are slim to none. "Next test" he said , ignoring her "Your body is ready.." . He went into the dark , Buttercup watched him. _

_As he rolled out this machine , he placed it behind her. Pushing down these arms on it , they ended up by her sides. He pressed a button and three sharp prongs , shot out. They were five inches long and there was three on either side , of her ribs. "This is going to drill holes in the side of you , I'm sure you can see that" Him stated "trust me ..it won't hurt much". Him's finger rubbed over the button stating start , Buttercup looked at the screens. Seeing the Jojo boys and sisters giggle and smile with the dopple-ganger. Till she was interrupted with a sharp pain in her sides , Him had pressed the button. "Aghhhhhhh-hhh Aghhh-hhh" She hollered tears weld in her eyes , as she wished for them to stop. Blood oozed from the prongs , as it had only entered at half an inch. "Come on Porcelain you still have 4 inches to go ." Him spoke "Oh don't move much or the machine will scramble your insides". Buttercup glared at him curling her toes in pain , as she felt like her insides were being removed. "Nghhh Blossom ! Bubbles ! Aghhh-hhh" she screamed her voice cracking ._

_Two months ago Week 5_

_Buttercup sat hunched over in the chair again , her skin had went gray. As dry blood sat at her sides , the holes made by the prongs were replaced with tubes. That had been pumping black ooze into her system , at first it burned then it made her cold. She's been shivering ever since he placed them in. Her lips were trembling slightly , as she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. She peeked at her toes , and noticed they were a unhealthy blue. She noticed that she couldn't see out of one of her eyes , because there was a bandage over it. Him had "slipped" and cut it with a scalpel , she couldn't feel anything anyway. Her heart was beating at a ungodly slow pace , she was surprised she's still alive. the all to familiar sound of the door , reached her ears. "Good morning Porcelain " he chirped with a bottle of water , " I brought you some refreshments ". He offered it to her , she sat there still not capable of moving. As she looked at her legs , "Oh Porcelain what's wrong " he touched her skin "You're so cold but that is to be expected". Him stood up and looked at the screens , watching at Blossom and Bubbles smiled while going to school with the fake Buttercup. "They don't miss you , you know and yet you still call them out expecting them to hear you" he placed a hand on his chin , "They'll come get me..they'll save me just you watch"._

_Two Months ago Week 7_

_Him sat on a chair in front of Buttercup , and had his legs crossed , glaring at her. "Who are they ?" he asked screens shining bright behind him , blood trickling down them. Buttercup spat out blood , as her eye was healed and her body wasn't a deadly cold. The tubes had been removed , and the holes on her side have healed . Buttercup sniffled , as she felt blood trickle down her throat. She felt her tongue cringe to the iron flavor , she spat it out. "Bubbles and Blossom ..." she responded , Him punched her with half his force. Placing his hand back on his cheek , using it as a rest for his head. "Wrong" he sighed and reached to a table next to him. There was a line of syringes with red and pink liquid , he picked one up. Stabbed Buttercup in the temple with one , her held tilted as he pressed it in. She looked blank for a second , not moving like a doll. Him pulled the syringe out tossing it with the empty pile on the floor. Buttercup's eye twitched slightly. Before she sat back up "Who is he ?" Him lifted up a picture of Brick , Buttercup squinted with a puzzled look. " I don't know" , Him replaced the photo with a picture of Boomer "what about him ?". "I have no clue , Father" she replied , he lifted up one of Butch "Never seen him before" she answered. "What about these two?" he pointed to the screen behind him , of Blossom and Bubbles. "Blossom I don't know the other one " she blinked. Him sighed and stabbed her again with the syringe , "Who is she ?" he pointed. Buttercup's eye twitched as the serum set in. "Uhhhh I don't know I've never seen her before either , who are these people , Father?" she looked at him curiously. _

_He patted her head , "They're the people who abandoned you" he smiled " Oh they are bad people" she agreed. Blood trickled down her nose , and into her mouth as she smiled at Him. Like a little girl and his daughter "you're almost ready" he thought._

_One months ago Week 10_

_"Say Aww " Him smiled while sitting on a stool in front of her again , placing food into her mouth from a fork. She chewed "How is it?" he asked , "Good I like pancakes better " she cooed. " I shall make you pancakes tomorrow then" he smiled Buttercup munched away , as her wrists were a purple pink. As the brand became a scar , she kicked her feet like a child. "Tomorrow I'm going to be implanting your spinal cord with a new substance" he warned "Is that a good thing am I getting better ?" she asked ."You've gave me so many new medicines this week" one of Buttercup's eye was a pink as the other was a red. "Yep this one will be the last I promise.." he stood up making his way to the door. Buttercup watched him leave , and turned her attention to the screen. 'Is there anything else I can watch ..." she pursed her lips "It's the same people every time "._

Present

Buttercup stood up as Him released her from the shackles. She stretched as her bones began to pop , as everything snapped into place. "It feels good to get up" she mused and placed her hands behind her head , her eyes had return to their color. Which was perfect for Him , he liked her green eyes. He towered over her , as Buttercup watched her scratch at her brand. She had a black marking evident on her back , it was a shape of a spider. The marking dispersed into her skin , making Buttercup's eyes glow. Her raven black hair , had turned into an ash white. The markings of the torture has been removed from her body , except one little thing. The marking proving that she belongs to Him.


	17. Chapter 17

**New Chapter ! Review and Enjoy. ~**

"Buttercup has completely gotten over losing her powers" Blossom thought while sitting at a cafe , sipping on a strawberry frappe. Her hand perched under her chin , while her sisters chattered about a new event at school. " Blossom ! Are you listening?" Bubbles huffed pouting , Blossom jolted up "Wah oh uhhh yeah " Blossom stuttered. Bubbles glared at her sister "I said that Princess's party is going to be big" , she repeated tapping at the invitation. "Yeah , I heard from a few jocks that they'll be a live performer" Buttercup added , sipping on a fruit juice. "Hopefully the party won't end as badly like it did last year" Blossom sighed along with her sisters , "I'm sure it will be better I mean Princess likes us now" Bubbles chirped. " Barely she only says few words" Buttercup puffed "You're right .. but that means she likes us somewhat if she gave us the invite " Bubbles chimed. "Bubs you know that she gave it to us , cause she gave Jojo boys one" Blossom frowned , "it's only fair to give us one". "Don't tell me that like I don't already know" Bubbles sulked , " Welp , it doesn't matter because we're invited" Buttercup grinned. "That means dancing like there's no tomorrow" Buttercup smirked , high five-ing Bubbles. "What if this is a huge trap like last year , and we still don't know why that giant creature was targeting us " Blossom scoffed at them , "Aww come on Blossy I'm sure everything will be fine" Bubbles tapped Blossom's shoulder. "And if not we'll beat up whoever gets in our way" Buttercup mused holding up her fist , Bubbles nodded in agreement. "Fine... but if something happens I get to say I told you so" Blossom pouted.

Few Hours Later..

"Hey hey hey careful with those I don't want them ripped" Princess hollered while pointing at a group of butlers , who were struggling to steady a banner. Princess strutted through the house , the white porcelain floors sparkled with , bits of star confetti scattered it. Princess wore a sparkling tiara , that shined brighter than the floors. She fiddled with it , then her dark purple sparkly dress making sure to pull it down. "Ma'am we want you to taste the punch " A servant bowed with a gold tinted cup in their hand , she picked it up. Taking a sip the servant waited anxiously , "It's good make two more batches of those , and add some star ice cubes" she listed. Before leaving them the servant nodded sheepishly " Y-yes Princes" they replied. Princess went over to the great hall , it was completely covered in balloons and lights jumped from wall to wall , in a variety of colors. There was a Dj behind the booth , checking his sound system fiddling with the knobs . Princess dimmed the lights giving the once elegant place , a club atmosphere. Her servants bolted past her pushing a purple table cloth table , covered with refreshments and food. "I need chairs Please " Princess ordered , butler quickly came to her call.

Princess stood in the middle of the place , and gracefully scanned the area. "Release the banners " she announced her voice echoed the large space. As sparkling silver , and plain purple banners crossed the top of the high ceiling. Meeting at a point which is where the chandelier was located , light was shined at the chandelier making it become a instant disco ball. "Is everything to your liking Princess ?" a butler asked a towel draped over his forearm , Princess placed a hand on her side "Yes it is Thank you Jeeves " she didn't make eye contact at him. He smiled slightly before returning to the kitchen , along with his crew of butlers and servants. "It's party time" Princess mused making her way to the front door , she opened it seeing a large line of people that wrapped around her front gate. Everyone began cheering " Who's ready to party ?!" Princess screamed throwing he hands in the air , the crowd burst in a uproar. Princess moved to the side gesturing people to enter. They piled in grinned and laughing some in groups , other pointing and gawking. The Dj began to play music some people made their way to the dance floor , Princess stood at the door welcoming her guests. "Ayyyee Princess " Mitch chimed pointing at her , Dexter and Elmer shaking their heads in embarrassment. "I don't believe I invited you Mitch" Princess rose an eyebrow at him , Mitch looked like a deer in headlights. Before bolting into the house , Princess shook her head. " Sorry about that Princess we tried to get rid of him" Elmer grumbled while starring at the direction Mitch went. "No worries I figured he'd tag along.." Princess mumbled , Dexter and Elmer left her side , to go find the uninvited guest. "Heyo Prin" Brick grinned he waved , Princess looked with a bit of a surprised reaction. "Oh hey guys come on in" she puckered her lips , Boomer and Bubbles waved with wide smiles. Butch just entered only grunting , Princess sweat-dropped "Well that's to be expected.." she thought.

"Ayoo Princess" Buttercup greeted stepping in swiftly , hands shoved into her pockets. "Eh Hello " Princess responded , but it was to late Buttercup was out of sight along with the rest of them. "Hello Princess I adore what you did with the place " Blossom mused she had a sparkly pink clutch grasped in front of her. While gawking around , "Thank you it took me a month to come up with the decorations" Princess informed. Blinking at Blossom's back , she had closed the door , being that she was the last one in. "Well done" Blossom added before heading to her sisters. Princess had her hand rested on the golden door knob , "Blossom just complimented me..?" she whispered. Jeeves had tapped Princess's shoulder snapping her out the trance , "Is there anything wrong Milady ?" he asked , she shook her hand. Making her way to the crowd "No everything's fine" she waved off. People danced to the hypnotic beats as bass from the music made the house shake , ripples formed in the punch bowl. Princess met up with her cheer friends , and began joining in. Bubbles nibbled on a Cheeto , "How you like them Bubs ?" Boomer asked while eating a piece of brownie. "They taste good I never had Lime flavored" Bubbles cooed , Boomer smiled. "Here try this brownie then " he handed over the yummy treat , which she gladly obliged. "Ooo I like this one so much chocolate !" Bubbles squealed , before eating more of it. Boomer nodded with excitement stars in his eyes , "Don't you just love the chocolate chips in it ?" he asked. She nodded with joy , "I do !" stars also twinkled in her eyes.

Blossom , Brick and Butch just starred at the two , sweat-drops streamed down their foreheads. "They're like children " Brick croaked "Aww leave them alone they're having fun" Buttercup walked by eating a cookie. "Hey Butchy boy come dance with me" Buttercup chimed dragging him into the sea of people , not waiting for his response. ""Want to dance with me ?" Blossom turned to Brick , he blinked then clamped his hands on the sides of her face. Forcing her to make a fish face , "I thought you'd never ask " he chirped and yanked her away. Two girls walked down the hall from the bathroom , a person bumped into her "Hey watch it will ya !" she barked behind her. The person that bumped her kept walking , they wore a pitch black hoodie , that stopped at their knees. With pale legs sticking out and light green painted toenails. White ash like hair stuck out the hood , the person opened a room door and slid through the opening. Closing the door behind them with a thud , their feet tapped against Princess's tiled room floor. Her large french door window was open as the moon glowed , Princess's faint purple curtains flowed out the window from the breeze.

"Such an ugly color " Him grimaced while rubbing his thumb against , Princess's silk purple comforter. "And she has so much of it in this room " he added before sitting at the foot of her bed , he crossed his legs leaned back then used his arms to perch himself up. "Are they downstairs ?" He asked while tilting his head back to look at Princess's self portrait. Buttercup pulled down the hood , "Yeah they're distracted with the party " she informed. "Good .. did you ring for the dopple-ganger ?" Him asked lifting is head to meet her gaze , Buttercup nodded happily while rocking on the balls of her foot. "She'll disperse as soon as we enter Papa " Buttercup grinned like a child again , he smirked at her. "Very nice ... now how about we go try out your new powers ?" Him stood up placing his hands into his pocket , his eyes glowing a bright yellow. Passing Buttercup as he went to the door , Buttercup hummed skipping behind him. "Yay yay yay " she sang exiting the door , they waltzed down the hall . "I get to try out my powers" Buttercup sung the light above flickered off , her green eyes glowing "I can't wait ".


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't really updated . Enjoy**

"No-o Hey slow it down"Blossom laughed while Brick spun her around , people had backed away watching the couple. In their Hollywood moment , Blossom's cheeks were a light pink. As she smiled ear to ear , Brick mentally snapped a picture of her. "I'll never forget..." he thought , before proceeding to stop. Everyone around them clapped , Blossom came back to reality. Placing her hand to her mouth , in a sheepish manner as her face heated up. Brick bowed "Thank you thank you" he mused , Blossom rolled her eyes. Retreating into the group of people , Brick smirked a big grin while tailing behind her. Bubbles and Boomer were with Mitch , trying to toss food into his mouth. "A little further back" Boomer motioned , Mitch bent on his knees shuffling back. "Perfect"Boomer thumbs up , and tossed the brownie bite. It soared people gasped in anticipation , then it plopped in Mitch's mouth. Everyone jumped up and cheered shoving their fist in the air. Princess sipped some punch and turned her head abruptly to the noise."Excuse me for a quick second" she made her way to the commotion , "What is going on here ?" she interrupted. Everyone looked at her , Boomer fumbled with the brownie in his hand. "We're just uhh tossing food in Mitch's mouth" he explained. Princess placed her hands on her hips , her mouth was formed into a pout.

"Give me one of those" she grinned , Bubbles giggled and handed her one. She tossed it into Mitch's mouth , then everyone cheered again. Princess smiling and laughing along with her party guest. Butch peered at them , "Well , they seem to be having fun" Buttercup blinked and couldn't help a smile from plastering on her face. Her palm had a small light on it flashing violently , "I'm heading to the bathroom punch went right through me" she mumbled navigating around the crowd. Butch shoved his hands into his pockets , watching her back as it soon disappeared within the crowd. Butch sipped some punch "Oh this is good" he cooed "I need more" he grumbled and hustled to the refreshments. Buttercup opened the bathroom door , it was emptied out. Her hand flashed a cherry red , as she slammed the door shut.

The carbon copy Buttercup pressed itself against the bathroom wall. It's eyes flashed with the words "Stand By" printed across the pupils. The body slid to the floor , and slumped over as the lights in the bathroom flickered off. "Alright everyone let's see how far Mitch can go" The DJ announced , Mitch backed up halfway across the Great hall. "Go Mitch Go" people chanted. Princess had a brownie within her grip , she tossed the baked good. Before it reached it's destination the lights began to flicker. "Hey what's going on ?" Bubbles whispered as they snapped back on , then off in a frantic sequence. The real Buttercup walked down the hall into the Great room , she was humming an ominous tune.

Princess looked around wondering what everyone was looking at. Her eyes finally met what had caught everyone's attention. It was like slow motion as she watched ash hair flow past her , and the chill that ran up her spine. Before she could scream , a large force of wind shot her and the rest of the guests back. They toppled onto one another elbows and knees dug into Princess's back. People scrambled from under each other , and began running to the nearest exit. Buttercup stood up her hood cloaked her face , Blossom ran up to her pink aura. She swung her fist at Buttercup , she stepped to the side in a blur . Grabbing Blossom's forearm and yanked her into her knee. Blossom sunk to the ground holding her ribs , trying to catch her breath.

Buttercup lifted up her foot and kicked Blossom in the back , Blossom launched through the front door. Bubbles chucked the party table at Buttercup , food flying around the room. Bubbles watched a stream of green light danced in front of her eyes. As the table was cut into pieces , Buttercup looked at Bubbles who was scowling at her. "I can see this won't be easy" Bubbles whispered , "Glad you noticed it too.." Brick joined he was soaking wet. Being that during the wind blast he went straight into the pool. Brick and Bubbles ran towards Buttercup shooting orbs , blue and red spiraling around each other as they got closer. Buttercup spun and twirled almost in a dance avoiding the aura attacks. Smoke spewed from the tile around her as the orbs crashed into it. Bubbles and Brick flew into the dust blindly , swinging at Buttercup. Brick stood on his hands , and swung his feet imitating a helicopter. Buttercup grabbed his ankle and smacked his body into Bubbles , they toppled away from her.

Smoke trails behind them it began to clear , Buttercup sighed slightly "This isnt much of a threat" . Butch's and Boomer's eyes glowed they , Boomer threw a punch . Buttercup caught it , and kickes his side. He grasped her foot with his hand. Butch smacked Buttercup with a chair , he looked at the chair holding it up. The chair was bent almost in half Butch looked at Buttercup , she jumped up a few feet off the ground. Releasing Boomer's grip and kicked both of them in the chest , then backed flipped onto her feet.

Buttercup heard a whizzing sound she dodged bits of her robe tore in the wind. Blossom recoiled her chain back , Buttercup frowned as her eyes glowed. Blossom shot her blade again , it was faster than light. Twinkling as it soared towards Buttercup , she spun on her heel as it barely missed her. Stood on her hands swung her feet up cracking the chain , metal bits exploded everywhere. Buttercup fell onto her knees and cocked her head towards , an incoming Brick. He tries to kick her she leaned back and kicked his ankle , Brick yelped and held it hoping around. "..idiot" Butch mumbled Boomer nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter for you guys, Sorry but my computer is down. So updates may take longer. Mwah Enjoy.**

The record on the DJ table , jerked violently the music began to skip. Punch dripped onto the once sparkling floor , confetti swirling in the flavored juice puddle. Princess's hair was covered in glitter and crumbs from snacks. She sat up holding her head , everything was spinning and tilting. Her ears were ringing , her eyes scaled up to the hooded white hair bandit. Colors flashed before her eyes , as she watched Blossom and Bubbles attempt to fight the bandit. Brick ran to her aid , helping her up "You okay ? Look you can't just sit here" He rambled his voice muffled into her ear. She looked at him as he lead her to the front door , in the corner of her eye she saw a red flicker. Before a large beam of light blasted in their direction. The ground exploded underneath Brick's feet. He wrapped his arms tighter around Princess , as they crashed into French glass doors. Brick skidded down the lawn , picking up soil and grass. Princess opened her eyes , looking down at Brick he glanced at her stifling a smirk. Princess slid off of Brick and stood up , reaching a hand out to him. Brick blinked realizing she's barely able to keep awake , and she's still offering to help.

Another large blast erupted from the house , smoke putted out of various holes littering the home. "Princess ! Princess ! Are you alright ?" she heard her parents and sister scream from the far end of the lot. They stampeded over silk robes flapping as they ran. Her Mother's slipper barely staying on , as she noticed tears welding in their eyes. Princess sweat-dropped and smiled at them , Princess set her eyes back onto Brick. He wasn't there , she looked around seeing his silhouette disappear inside the smoke. Bubbles pushed Buttercup's hand past her face, trying to dodge. Yet the attempt failed , she was launched back into the dining room. Blossom tackled Buttercup they toppled into the swimming pool. With a large splash water shot into the air. Overflowing onto the patio Brick ran to them , but was stopped abruptly , by an unseen force. He flailed backwards trying to catch his footing , Butch placed his hand on Brick's back. Brick regained his footing , Boomer had touched the invisible wall , it rippled as pink clouds danced across it. "Wh-what is that ?" Boomer asked , "Force field.." Butch answered and placed his hands back to his sides.

"You think that hooded thing made it ?" Bubbles asked emerging from behind them. Blossom and Buttercup thrashed around inside of the pool , bubbles spewed out of Blossom's mouth. As air escaped her lungs , the hood slipped off of Buttercup's head. Blossom clearly didn't recognize her, as they sank deeper reaching the bottom of the pool. Blossom punched Buttercup in the face as ash gray hair , floated around the girl. Blossom felt her lungs cry in pain , they hollered in agony. Blossom bolted to the top swimming with all her might , Buttercup reached out her hand smiling. Grasping Blossom's ankle , Blossom gurgled as she was dragged back down. She flailed and kicked staring down at her attacker. Buttercup couldn't help but feel joy watching Blossom struggle. Blossom was going blue , as she wrapped her hands around her neck. Blossom began to swim down to Buttercup , but before she could execute a plan. A blast burst in her face , launching her out of the pool. Blossom tumbled through the air , plopping onto the hard patio ground. Water crashed down around her , outdoor furniture floated on the waves of the water. Knocking into one another , potted plants soaked to the brim , pool toys littered the lawn. "Blossom !" Bubbles screamed banging the field , a large bolt of lightening sparked out of it. Her hair shot up , as she yelped and quickly jolted back. "Bubbles you okay ?" Brick asked , " Y - yeah " she mumbled shaking her head.

Blossom lifted up her head , her hair sticking to her face she shivered from being soaked to the bone. She watched as Bubbles and Brick screamed , but their voices weren't audible. " I want to have fun... and you're boring me" she heard a voice say. Turning her head while standing up her clothes felt like weights. The girl hovered over the empty pool , with a blank look on her face. "I - I'm not out just yet " Blossom rasped feeling like her energy is being sucked out of her. Buttercup's eyes were red they began to shimmer in the barely lit area. As black liquid began to swirl in the pool below her , swishing around filling the pool. It slowly spiraled around Buttercup , Blossom's eyes widened , as she began to slink back. The black goo towered over Buttercup shaping into a hand , then slammed down toward Blossom. Blossom dived out of the way, smacking into a lawn chair. She flipped the chair up using it as a shield. As the black goo rammed into it. Splashing around her , she grumbled trying to push it back. Before pushing it to the side , she jumped up running towards Buttercup. Throwing pink disks , the black goo hand tailed behind her. She whipped out her blade the chain , slicing the black substance. Buttercup looked at her through the cacoon of goo. Her face emotionless , as she shot goo at her it wiggled as it made impact. Blossom felt like she was hit with a train , as she was trampled into the backyard fence.

The goo waved back and forth as it recoiled back. Buttercup let her eyes trail to the roof of the extravagant mansion. Standing in the ominous moonlight was Him , he lifted up his pale finger , and made a gesture. She closed her eyes and the goo evaporated into black smoke , she floated up towards Him. As she made her way to Him , the force field vibrated before sizzling away into white smoke. Brick ran out and tossed a red blast " Get back here and fight us !" he hollered , the blast was absorbed into the smoke. It grew thick as it spiraled into a tornado , before fading away. Leaving nothing but the moon , Blossom clanked through the wood as she wiped blood from her face. "Blossy you okay ?! " Bubbles yelled rushing over , Blossom nodded "Yeah , just a little bruised where did she go ?" Blossom asked. "They left.." Butch replied "Sorry we weren't much help there was no way that we could get to you" Brick rambled. Hugging Blossom intensely , rubbing his cheek against hers. She blushed slightly "Negh , too tight ... can't breathe" she wailed. Smacking his arm , Brick let her go rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Come on .. let's get home I need a bath" Blossom mumbled flicking water off of her , as she hobbled to the house. As they made their way outside , noticing cop cars surround the area. Kids pointed and chattered with one another , as Princess's parents frantically pointed at their house explaining things to cops. Fireman rushed past them with a large hose , scaling the yard. People were in such a frenzy , some medics came up to them. "You don't look okay Miss" he guided Blossom to the ambulance , to tend to her cuts.

"Where's Buttercup ?" Butch asked, scanning the crowd. "I'm not sure I'll help you look for her" Bubbles added while clasping her hands together. "..What if Buttercup's still stuck in the house " Boomer whispered frantically , "I was thinking the same thing but I didn't want to worry those two.." Brick said. Dopple-ganger Buttercup pulled the security blanket around it's neck , and made it's way toward Butch. Waving it's hand "Butch over here " it hollered , Butch turned his head to whoever was calling his name. Buttercup made her way to him , buzzing around the crowd of people. "Are you guys okay ?" it asked Butch nodded " that's good I ran out of there as soon as the blast hit... did you guys kill it ?" it asked tilting it's head. Butch shook his head " She got away" he sighed , "Buttercup " Bubbles cried running to her sister , wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "H - hey watch it you almost knocked me over" it chuckled. "I'm sorry I was just so worried " Bubbles cried "I thought you were kidnapped or attacked or something". "Eh Bubbles you're such a worry wart" Buttercup sighed patting her sisters back sheepishly. "Oh come on we have to show Blossy that you're okay " Bubbles chimed yanking her sister's hand. Buttercup complied while Butch chuckled , following behind them.

"Good work Porcelain" Him praised placing his hand on Buttercup's shoulder. She sat on the cold floor of her new room , it was small it had a bed in the corner. With maple hardwood floors , she had a closet filled with empty hangers. That occasionally clanked together, she had a single window with white curtains draping it. The light shined yellow-orange on the ceiling , the place was an apartment located in a quiet neighborhood. She had a wilted rose sitting in a plant outside her window. "I'm sorry the place isn't well decorated I haven't gotten to your room yet" Him explained. He leaned onto the door frame waving his hand around , in a nonchalant manner. "We can fix it up tomorrow if you wish" he offered , Buttercup hugged him abruptly. "I'd love to !" she chirped he smiled and patted her head. "Of course , now get some sleep big day tomorrow" he rubbed her head , before retreating down the hall. Buttercup stood in the middle of her room , she pulled off the damp black cloak. She wiggled her green painted toes, as she unbuttoned her black skinny jeans. They were ripped off to her knee , frayed on the bottom she flicked the jeans into the closet. Placing her hand on her shoulder , she began to rotate her arm , stretching she began to flex her back. Her black bra , still was soaked with water. The water ran down her back as she cracked her neck , the black spider mark clung to her. She ran her finger across hearing little whispers emerge , filling her ears.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry , about the wait but I have a new computer so yay ! Also I tend to refer the real Buttercup as girl , since Blossom and Bubbles don't know her true identity. Anyway Enjoy. **

Next Morning

The school was buzzing with excitement , Princess slowly opened the school door. A group of kids rushed her , "Princess that party was so cool I didn't know that you had a prank involved" a jock swooned. Princess sweat-dropped "T - they all think it was a prank..." she thought. " I was so scared , and the way you had police come that was so cool" a girl chirped "I'm telling you it was probably a fog machine" someone whispered. "I want to do that at my party , yeah maybe egg everyone" Princess felt her eyebrow twitch , as everyone babbled on. She figured it was safe for her to leave , Princess waltzed down the hall. She peered down each hall , before abruptly stopping. "Brick !" she hollered pointing a finger at him , he jolted thinking it was Blossom. He placed his book into the locker , "Hey Princess what's up ?". "Can you tell me why the whole school thinks it was a prank ?" she whispered the last bit into his ear. "Well ... what did you want me to say... that it was all real?" Brick wiggled his nose. Princess pouted and placed her hands on her hips "No .. but maybe at least run it by me , that'd be nice". Blossom was walking down the courtyard , clutching her books to her chest.

Trying to keep her bag from falling , she dropped a pen "Negh , I need a bigger bag" she whined. Blossom picked up the pen , trying to push the bag up with her shoulder. Blossom shoved the writing utensil into her binder , and noticed a certain spikey haired boy. "Oh look it's Brick... and Princess ?" her voice cracked , she watched as Princess leaned into Brick's ear. At first everything was in slow motion , as she watched Princess lean in for the second time. The grip on her binder tightened , Blossom's knuckles went white. Her body began to get hotter "Blossy ? Blossy ? " "What?! " Blossom hollered , looking at Buttercup. "You were spaced out are you okay ?" Bubbles asked , tilting her head. "Oh uh yeah I .. I gotta go talk to you guys later" Blossom mumbled , "Oh okay see you later " Bubbles waved "I wonder what's wrong with her?". Buttercup turned her head and looked at Princess and Brick. "I .. I have no idea" she smirked "come on let's go I have class" Buttercup grasped Bubbles's hand. "Oh admit it Princess you thought it was a good idea " Brick smiled smugly , crossing his arms. "...Thank you alright " she huffed , Brick slapped her back in a friendly gesture "You're welcome Pal". Princess smacked his hand away , "So what about your house ? Are your parents mad about it?" Brick asked nibbling on some candy.

Princess crossed her arms "They figured it was a gas leak , so we're living in a hotel till then..". "Quick question who was the girl with the ash colored hair ?" she asked biting the inside of her cheek. "I'd tell you if I knew" Brick slammed his locker closed , "laters" he waved. Princess gasped slightly "W-what, that was nothing to leave on ?" she screamed shaking a fist at him. Watching him wave , she smacked her forehead "What does Blossom see in him?".

Him wrapped his hand firmly around the door knob , it squeaked slightly. Buttercup laid in her bed , her ash hair spread across her pillow as she laid on her side. The whispers echoed in her ears , as though a crowd of people were in her room. "Porcelain ?" Him called, the whispers stopped abruptly as though they were interrupted. She sat up in the comfortable pearl white bedding , she rubbed her eyes "Yes ?". "I've bought you some clothing , I bid them appropriate for you" he informed. Lifting up the garments turning them in his hand , placing them into the closet. She jumped down and yanked out a dress , then pulled out a shirt and black leather pants. "Thank you" she beamed hugging him , he almost lost his footing. "Ah , I shall put them on right away" she began pushing him out the door. "Negh , Porcelain ?!" he rambled , she didn't hear his protest and closed the door behind him. Him blinked in the hallway , deciding to go downstairs. He sat at the kitchen's bar , placing hot coffee to his lips.

Enjoying the hot beverage as it blanketed him with warmth. He focused on the semi wrinkled dingy newspaper , reading the obituaries. "Okay I'm ready to leave" Buttercup grinned she saluted from the base of the stairs. She sported the tight leather pants and a baggy white shirt , her hair in a ponytail. Him sipped the remains of his drink , getting up and rinsing out his mug. Buttercup skipped to the stool , plopping into the seat sliding on her grey shoes. Him didn't reply to her , and placed his hands into his blue jeans with the ripped knees , wearing a v - neck blood red shirt it showed his chest. Buttercup hoped off the stool practically running out the door , while Him opened it. "Porcelain behave yourself" he warned watching her almost stampede into traffic. She stopped a car flew past her as her hair and shirt ruffled from the wind ,hearing the whispers. Buttercup turned and nodded her red eyes shimmered , as she returned to Him. "Let's get going .." he announced walking ahead of her , Buttercup analyzed the random people that past her.

They made it into a flea market vendors offered Buttercup fruits and to smell perfumes. Him would raise his hand up denying them and giving a thoughtful smile. Buttercup placed a raspberry into her mouth , from a sample plate. She hummed in enjoyment consumed by the flavor , "Would you like a pound of those Porcelain ?" Him asked peering at her from the corner of his eye. She stiffened "Y - yes" not knowing he was watching her. "Sir , I'd like a pound of those berries " the salesman smirked and shoveled the berries into a plastic baggy. "That'd be fifty cents" he informed placing the bag into Buttercup's hand , Him slid the coins into the man's palm. The man's eyebrow twitched as he glanced up at Him , shivering in fear as he enclosed his hand around the change. Him turned Buttercup watched the man reach his rosary and began mumbling. Then turned her head as she followed Him , he was whistling a unknown song. Her mind began to wonder about the exotic foods and how she'd like to try them all.

"..Porcelain did you get everything you wanted from here ?" she heard him ask , "Yes thank you" she mused rocking on her heels. "Good now do me a favor " "Anything Sir !" "Kill these people" he continue to walk. Buttercup's hand gripped on the bag , before she let it go. She looked up at the sky her red eyes glowed , as black smoke seeped from her feet. Whispers in her head began to start getting louder as the smoke wiggled on the ground. Everyone began to look at her in slow motion , the man with the rosary felt his heart skip a beat. "My God.." he breathed out , before a blast erupted his skin began to rip away , then his flesh , leaving nothing but a skeleton. That collapsed onto the ruble , parked cars squealed , and street lights toppled over. As people frantically ran in fear of a earthquake , police gestured and talked into hand radios. Buttercup stood in the chaos black goo tentacles flailed around her feet.

The red berries squashed and smashed as she pressed her foot on them. "Did you get them all ?" Him asked sitting on a wooden fence post , Buttercup tilted her head towards him , a guy pushed up a wooden stand. He glanced at the mess and turned preparing to room. A tentacle jabbed through his chest , barely giving him a chance to scream. His body fell like a bag of bricks , "There's three left ... " her ear twitched , as someone tried to squeeze through a hole in a fence. The escape plan was stopped with a tentacle slicing through their head , they went limp. The tentacles slid back under her feet , as she crunched wood planks , bones snapped underneath her with ease. Her hand in her pockets as she stopped in front of a pile of dead bodies. "Come out..." her voice echoed Him rested his head on his hand. The pile of bodies didn't move "Fine... suit yourself" she blinked and a red flash emerged from the gaps on the overlapped bodies. Before a bright orange explosion her hair flew in her hairtie , as burnt bodies and their parts flying past her. "..Now they're all dead.." she replied placing her hands behind her head. "W-what.. did.. you do? What did you do !?" someone hollered. Him and Buttercup turned to the voice lacking any emotion . Bubbles starred them down as she clutched an empty grocery bag , the contents were littered behind her.

"..What does it look like ... having fun " Buttercup replied phasing in front of Bubbles. Who stumbled back , "Let's have fun together" a black tentacle rammed into Bubbles's stomach. She flew into a street light it bent in half , she flopped on to it then rolled off. Buttercup began to step toward Bubbles "Porcelain" Him called , Buttercup turned towards him slightly "don't be long". "Yes Sir" she continued onward her eyes glowed brighter red , black tentacles exploded from under her feet tentacles of various sizes lashed around. Bubbles sat up holding her back grimacing at the girl "You don't scare me you know !" Bubbles hollered standing up , "...Oh ? but I've only just started" the girl mused.


	21. Chapter 21

**A slight bit of writer's block , but here's the next chapter. Oh, ****My Next few chapters will have more of the Reds in it , so I'm excited for that. And let me know if it's confusing what Buttercup I'm referring too in the story. Enjoy**

Blossom sat in the comfort library , it was a second home for her. The silence was a sweet symphony in her ears , as she began to read. Blossom breathed in deeply the sweet scent of a fresh book filled her senses. Yet the all so familiar second home , couldn't subdue her wondering mind. For all Blossom could think about is "What was he doing with her ! With Princess out of all the girls ! Does he like her ?! He couldn't , they just can not be dating! Why should I care !? Brick is not my boyfriend , my property...but Princess!" her train of thought was a vicious circle. It was an hour since school had let out , meaning she's spent five hours out of her day. Racking her brain around Brick's and Princess's conversation , and relationship. She knew it was ridiculous to spend precious time on those two , but the heart was beginning to speak for her brain. Blossom laid her head down on the table , the Librarian glanced up at the abrupt noise , raising her eyebrow slightly. "Come on think of someth-" she was interrupted with a tap on her shoulder. Blossom jolted up , "Oi Blossy what are you doing ?" Brick asked. He pulled out a chair next to her , turning it so that he's facing her. Blossom thought of an excuse for her little moment , " I was just thinking about who the ash haired girl was .. is all" she gave a smile , for emphasis. Brick tugged out a book from his bag and a notebook , slowly beginning on his homework. "Oh ? Why are you worrying about that we barely have any info on her" he added writing down an answer in his notebook. Blossom blushed watching his focused expression , she glanced at her fingers and fiddled with them. "Yeah , but she might attack again it's good to know why she's doing it .. or at least attempt to know" she mumbled. Brick didn't reply so she figured he wasn't paying attention. Blossom glanced at him , and ended up catching his eyes starring back at her.

She felt her ears turn red , assuming she's been caught in the act. Brick tapped her forehead with a pencil , then rested his head on his hand. "Stop worrying so much you'll get wrinkles" Blossom blinked "I'm sure we'll get the answer eventually wracking your brain on something without enough to go on...will give you a headache" he grinned. Blossom turned and glanced at her book , "You're right" she replied. In the back of her mind she wanted to ask what him and Princess were talking about , but she realized he could lie. Or not tell her completely she bit her cheek , tempted to furrow her brow. She was thrown out of another mind rant , by a warm feeling on her neck. She turned her forehead barely touched Brick's. As he peered at her with those crimson eyes , she felt like he was seeing through her. She reeled back a little "You're hiding something from me" he glared. Blossom waved her hands in protest "I am not" he pouted "Mhm... I know what it is you have a secret undying love for me and you want to confess" he teased. He opened his arms "It's okay you can let it all out" , Blossom closed her eyes her eyebrow twitched. "In...your dreams.." she rasped going back to reading her book , clenching her teeth. Brick settled down starring at her again , he leaned again. Laying his head on Blossom's shoulder he breathed in her scent as he felt her breathing jump . "W-what are you doing?" she whispered , Brick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in. She looked around hoping no one sees the scene , Brick was insisting on making. "I like getting next to you..I feel as though I said this before" he mused. She rolled her eyes a faint blush on her cheeks , "No you just like drawing attention" she huffed. Brick untangled himself from her , tempted to do more but figured it's best to not dive into his desires.

Blossom was starring out the window when Brick watched her. "Uhh you okay ? Are you mad ? I'm sorry I-" "Bubbles...is in trouble..let's go" he heard the sky was a ray of orange as the sun was setting.

Buttercup raised Bubbles up clenching her chin tightening her grip on it. Bubbles punched Buttercup in her chin , Buttercup skid back slightly releasing Bubbles. The blonde picked up the light post and smacked Buttercup with it. She flew a yard away Buttercup shook her head , Bubbles met her face with a kick. Then karate chopped her side and kicked her ankle , Buttercup bent down from the blows. "You're going to pay for those civilians you murdered" Bubbles hissed her blue eyes swam with anger , and hate towards the white haired girl. There was a slight giggle at first it was innocent , before it contorted into something evil. It sent a chill up Bubbles spine , goosebumps rose on her skin. Bubbles found herself stepping back , again consumed in fear. The fear that she hasn't felt since her mother died , the fear she hasn't felt since her father. She felt a slimy sensation around her ankles , Bubbles glanced down a black tentacle peered at her. Before screeching with an ear bleeding yell , it split in half imitating a monster before lunging at her face. Bubbles flailed around as her screams were muffled , the tentacles around her ankles tightened. She fell backwards , not feeling the impact of the ground. While she wrestled with the black goo , it tangled around her arms and torso. A gape opened as Bubbles could see a large black demonic monster , with piercing green eyes towering over her. Buttercup laughed feeling power surge through her bones her very essence. She lifted up Bubbles and smashed her to the ground , the earth shook.

Bubbles squinted in pain , Buttercup lifted her again and tossed the blonde into a building. The force so strong the tentacles snapped from their host , and splattered on coffee shop's wall. Bubbles was stopped with a concrete wall , a shelf littered with mugs rained around her. As she covered her head , some of the mugs bounced off her forearms. Him sat on the wooden plank grinning as he watched Buttercup stretch out her powers. "Took her long enough to try it out.. I wonder how she'll like the new one" he thought , Buttercup looked up at the sky , noticing a pink spark then a bright pink light barreled at her. The blast cut off her arm , black goo painted around her. Blossom landed on the ground with Brick , "Ready ?" Blossom asked " Ready." Brick nodded. Brick and Blossom charged up orbs , they crackled with lightening. Buttercup starred at them , as they tossed the orbs. The two orbs intertwined forming a large white ball , the size of a car. It made contact with it's target as a light exploded , Him placed his hand on his chin and snickered. "That should do it" Brick thought "at least wounded it" , his eyes widened as he noticed nothing happened. Buttercup was hunched over then slowly looked at them , her arm was repaired. "Y-you can't be serious" Blossom whispered , as a green light escaped the black beast's eyes. Blossom and Brick tried to jump out the way , Blossom felt like something sliced her alarm. Hitting the ground she held her shoulder , rolling into a gutter. Brick smacked into the pile of wood , he shifted in the mess. Wiping off burnt food gunk , he noticed a severed arm resting on his thigh.

"Oh my aghh !" he smacked the arm off his leg , and jumped up frantically wiping himself down. He grimaced in disgust , "Where the hell.." he turned his head towards the wreckage mortified by the massacre. "T - that girl did all of that" he mumbled Him didn't pay any attention to the boy , as he watched his Buttercup in action. Destroying , slashing , ripping , tearing , and annihilated the area as well as the girls. "It's to soon for her to kill them" he mused and stood up he waved his finger again , Buttercup stopped abruptly. Hovering over Blossom , her mouth open as a green light radiated out of it. Blossom was astonished by the speed , as the goo around Buttercup sunk away under her shoes. She placed her hands into her pockets , giving Blossom none of her attention. As she waltzed to Him , Bubbles finally made it out the Coffee shop stepping out the broken framed window. Blossom looked at her sister , "Blossy?" Bubbles screeched helping her sister up , "I'm fine Bubs" Blossom reassured . "Your shoulder " her sister mumbled "It's just a little scratch" Blossom waved off. Buttercup and Him had disapeared before Bubbles could retaliate. " T - they killed everyone in the farmer's market " Brick pointed. "I - I tried to help but it was to late " Bubbles said her voice trailed into a whisper. Blossom rubbed her sister's head "You did the best you could we'll get them back".

"Sir , was your original plan to destroy that place " Buttercup asked , as they entered the home. Buttercup lingered at the front door hesitating to close it. "You and I both know that's why we went" he answered heading upstairs , " ... that's what I thought" she closed the door.

**My Next few chapters will have more of the Reds in it , so I'm excited for that. And let me know if it's confusing what Buttercup I'm referring too in the story. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Welp , my message didn't go as well as I planned. I thought more people would submit ideas. So I decided to get over my writer's block and pump out another chapter. Don't Forget to Review and Enjoy. **

Three weeks later

_"W-what are you doing get off my back" Butch wailed Buttercup had wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. "Make me get off" she mused as he blushed from contact , he held his balance. He was in a sitting position on a hill reading a book , surrounded by the cooling shade. His ears were getting warm as he focused on the book , her hair tickled his neck. "You know these dreams are getting old.." he heard her whisper resting her cheek onto his. "What are you talking about ?" he asked closing the book , "why do you keep dreaming about her when you don't even know the difference" she sighed tightening her grip. "I mean you should just forget about her she's not coming back just accept me .. accept me.. I'm the better Buttercup" he began to choke. He attempted to wedge his hands between her arms , yet his effort was futile. "Accept me ... I'm better anyway" it began to hiss and it's voice grew into a hoarse growl. Butch pushed her off Buttercup flopped onto her back. He hunched over coughing holding his hand around his neck , "You don't even know .. you know nothing accept me". He peeked at her watching as she stood up , her face was gone nothing left but a smile. "You need to forget about her" it raced towards him , he stumbled back toppling down the hill. "Forget her you've done it before!" it screeched he clawed at the grass , grasping onto a rock. "What are you talking about ?" he screamed in return , it began to stalk down the hill. "How do you not know... how can you not tell the difference" the faceless Buttercup whimpered , it's smile became a frown. "D - do you not know ?" it cried getting closer , "stay back I don't know what's going on here" Butch crawled backwards , backing up into a wall. He was in an alleyway streetcars whizzed by smoke puffed from the man hole cover. Butch glanced around seeing faceless Buttercup had vanished. First he heard whispers that grew louder he placed his hands up to his ears , grimacing. It stopped abruptly "You don't understand how I feel you left me" he heard Buttercup cry , a black ominous goo swirled in front of him. A black figure stood out of it , the goo slid off the figure showing the top of it's head. All he saw was white ash hair , the goo continued to drip revealing a red eye starring back at him. "If you don't know...then you can't save me... no one can" a large black beast emerged from behind her with piercing green eyes. It opened it's mouth and lunged at Butch._

He sat up holding his chest sweat dripped from his brow , he wiped his forehead. "I-it was just a dream" he mumbled glancing at the clock. He clamped his hand over his mouth , then rushed to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. He laid his back on the cold tile starring up at the bathroom ceiling. Panting as he tried to understand his dream , he scowled his body felt weak like he ran a five day marathon. Butch used the bathroom counter to get up , flushing the toilet he washed his hands , splashing water onto his face. He shuffled back to the bedroom and plopped onto his bed , "This is the fifth nightmare this week" he thought. The cool breeze rustled his hair his window cracked open giving him air as he drifted to sleep. Buttercup's dopple-ganger sat on the roof of the girl's home. She was strutting back and forth , "God I'm bored why does Porcelain get to have all the fun" she huffed. "I've been with these losers for a month now and seen no real action" the dopple-ganger hopped backwards into a handstand , she began to do push ups that way. "Am I not a valuable asset to the operation" she huffed pushing harder , "Buttercup ?" someone whispered. The dopple-ganger quickly dived down onto her window sill and propelled her way inside , she stampeded towards the bed. As the door began to open , she tossed the blanket over her torso as she sat up in the bed. "Y-yeah Bubbles?" she asked pretending to rub sleep out her eyes. "I had a nightmare hehe so I wondered if I could sleep with you?" she rubbed her neck sheepishly , approaching her bed "Oh yeah go ahead.." Buttercup blinked. She climbed into it like a child and snuffled into her blankets.

"Mmm thank you Buttercup" she sighed and quickly fell asleep before Buttercup could reply. Buttercup glared at the girl metallic prongs stretched out and twitched. "I could end them ... right here at this moment" Buttercup thought the metallic prong gently pulled Bubbles's hair from her face. As she snored softly oblivious to the danger , laying right next to her. "I'm going to have fun with them tomorrow I mean Blossom is ready to burst... with jealousy" she giggled as she slinked down in the bed , putting away the prongs. She closed her eyes realizing how hard it is , to remove the smile plastered on her face.

Next Morning

Blossom stomped down the busy streets her ears practically puffed out steam , as she balled her fist together. Her knuckles turned white , people would move out of her way. In fear that she just might explode on them like a ticking time bomb ready to pop. Blossom had her mind rambling, she was sleeping perfectly fine until she had a dream about Brick. So she ended up thinking about him and Princess all night long , debating on asking him again. Or should she just yell at him , vent at him , she ran those choices over and over in her head. Yet they didn't feel good enough to her , jealousy rose within her. Blossom stopped at a street corner waiting for the cross walk to turn , so that she may continue . Blossom scratched her neck feeling it throb and itch "Maybe I was bit by a bug" she whispered , her neck had a red spot that stretched to either end. The crosswalk signaled to go forward , as Blossom placed her foot on the street. She glanced up seeing orange puffy hair , that only belonged to one person "Princess..." Blossom hissed. Blossom couldn't move her body felt as though it was frozen solid , as she watched Brick walk next to Princess. Brick was smiling while Princess pouted at him , they looked like a couple. Her heart began to swell in her chest , the throbbing pain in her neck intensified the longer she starred at those two. The crosswalk light changed , as cars flew past her, honking. She jumped back in fear , and landed on her bottom. A guy helped her up , "Are you okay?" he asked she couldn't hear him. Blossom was focused on Brick and Princess , till she realized they weren't there. "Whe - where'd they go ?" she panicked "W-what where who go?" the guy questioned , Blossom ran across the street not caring if she was allowed to walk or not. "H-Hey Miss ?!" the guy screamed his cries fell to deaf ears.

"Maybe they went back to his house" she hissed , she cut through someone's yard. As she made it to their house , she slowed down her hair stuck to her face as she began to sweat. Blossom knocked on the boy's door , she scratched her neck again. Brick opened the door "Hey B-Blossy ... is everything okay you're swea-" "Where's Princess is she here ?" Blossom cut him off. Brick cocked his head to the side in confusion "What are you talking about why would she be here ?" he asked. Blossom felt the throbbing pain snake up to her head , it clouded her mind. "I saw you with her where is she ?" Blossom huffed , "Blossom I haven't talked to Princess in about a month maybe you need to sit down you're sounding insane" he worried placing a hand on her shoulder. She smacked his hand away , then felt herself get light headed , she slid to her knees holding her head. "Blossom you okay ?" she heard Brick yet it sounded like he was miles away. "Stop lying to me " Blossom whispered looking up at Brick , he looked at her in shock. Pink aura swam around her as her hair practically stood on ends "I - I have no idea what's wrong with you Princess isn't here" he replied. Blossom felt like the hold on her emotions snapped , she grabbed Brick's leg and yanked him back out the door. He smacked off a piece of the door frame , Blossom let his leg go as he went flying into the middle of the street. Blossom stood up and turned to him , Brick rubbed his street burned arm. As he sat on the road , "You really think I wouldn't find out ?!" Blossom hollered , Brick felt the air thicken.

"Brick .. w - what did you do this time?" he thought Blossom felt the ground beneath him explode Blossom shot a blast at him and missed. Again he was tossed into the air Boomer ran down the steps hearing explosions , Butch tailed behind him. They reached the front door , but couldn't find the culprit they looked at the ground seeing footprints , pink aura spewed out of each print. The tracks turned the corner "I have a bad feelings all of a sudden" Boomer said , "that this belongs to Blossom?" Butch asked , "no worse these belong to an angry Blossom..". Brick held his jaw and spat out blood "God she hits hard" he rasped people ran away in fear , screaming and trampling away from the pink chaos. "Do you think I'm a fool ? I've seen you and Princes together" Blossom cringed , Brick opened his mouth to protest , but felt a cold metal chain around his ankle. He squeaked as Blossom tugged her chain weapon and launched Brick into the street repeatedly. She smashed him into a hood of a car , Brick cracked the windshield as the car hood collapsed under the force. "Oh well this was a nice car.." he thought sitting up glass rolled off his back.

He wondered why Blossom was tugging him around again , he quickly unwrapped the chain. While she was busy holding her head , she was crouched on the floor. Brick sighed as she appeared like a lost child to him , "Come on Blossy let's go home you're not yourself" He called walking up to her. Blossom stood up the pink aura shot up growing large as it spiraled faster around her , "I'm not stopping until you stop lying" she spoke. Brick gulped Blossom punched him in the face , Brick held his face stumbling back. "Awwww God that hurts" Brick whined holding his eye , it began to puff up and change purple. "What am I lying about?!" Brick yelled a bit of blood stained his chin , "You are lying about being with Princess" Blossom hollered and kicked him in the stomach , he swung forward to cough. Blossom punched him again he barreled into a corner store. Smacking into a beverage rack soda began to burst around him raining soda on him. Brick groaned "It- it's official e-everything hurts now.." he moaned and slid off the rack. "Blossom what are you doing?!" Bubbles asked , she was standing behind a slight barricade of cars. Butch and Boomer arrived as well "Woah ... she looks pissed" Boomer blinked sliding to a stop. Brick emerged from the store "Brick what did you do ?" Butch yelled , "I didn't do anything she thinks I've been with Princess" he hollered holding his stomach. "Well did you tell her that you didn't ?" Boomer asked , Blossom walked towards Brick. "No I've just been taking a beating the whole time !" Brick barked pointing a finger at his brother. Blossom smashed Brick's face into the ground then kicked his head , jamming him further into the ground. "W - we need to stop her" Bubbles yelled across to Butch and Boomer. "No!" Brick screamed he raised his hand up "it's okay.." Brick stood Blossom headbutted him in the face , he covered his nose again. Blossom jumped up and spun then kicked Brick he went rolling into a newspaper stand. Paper littered the ground and cascaded from the air , "Are you just going to let her beat you to a pulp?" Boomer asked. "If you wanted Princess so bad why don't you have her !?" Blossom whispered "I'm trying to figure something out !" Brick screamed. His face racked with pain , "Hey don't get mad at me you started this" Boomer huffed.

"Blossy stop this isn't you !" Bubbles called , Blossom stopped in her tracks. Holding her head again Brick noticed a large red spot around her neck , she glared daggers at him before shooting a barrage of disks at him. Brick hopped up and began running , smoke puffed out behind him as each disk crashed behind him. He made it around towards Blossom feeling how thick her aura was. Blossom threw a punch , Brick barely missed it "You want Princess so bad I've seen you two laughing and giggling behind my back " Blossom screamed , then stomped the ground , pink aura tore through the tar. Brick dived out the way , the aura blew up the remains of the corner store. He smacked his back to the ground Blossom straddled him preventing Brick from getting up , large pink disk hovered near his head. "Blossom don't !" Bubbles screamed and began climbing over the barricade , Butch and Boomer quickly made their way over. Brick looked at the blades , they began to spin violently. "If you don't like me that's fine ... but you didn't need to lead me on" Blossom said Brick looked at her noticing tears welled up in her eyes. "We're not going to make it ! Boomer Bubbles shoot those disk!" Butch ordered , they got ready. Yet before they could fire anything the disks shattered pink shards rained gracefully to the ground. "Wh - what happened ?" Bubbles skid to a stop along with the boys. They looked down at the Reds , Brick had his hands on either side of Blossom's cheeks with his lips fully planted on hers. The red spot began to recede and a molecule sized, metal pin slid out of Blossom's neck , and shorted out with a small spark. Blossom felt all of her sanity flow back she could think clearly , and she noticed Brick was kissing her. Her cheeks heated up , as he pulled away , "I like you not Princess I've liked you for what feels like an eternity... and it was my fault for not telling you sooner" Brick blushed and bit his lip looking away. Blossom slid off of him , taking everything in he sat up. "I - I'm sorry for being crazy..I don't know what came over me" Blossom stuttered frantically shaking her head. "I - it's okay" Brick smiled a toothy grin , even though his eye was swollen and his cheek mimicked his eye.

Bubbles jumped up and down "D'awwwe that was the cutest thing I've ever seen" she chimed. Blossom and Brick looked at her forgetting that they had an audience , " I ship it" Boomer mused holding up his thumb. Butch snickered at his brother's comment , "Negh" Blossom felt her face flare up. "H - Hey I just realized something" Brick whispered his hand to his mouth , "Hm ?" Blossom asked "I got to kiss Blossy !" Brick hollered stars in his eyes. Blossom starred at him wide eyed , watching everyone's joyous display she giggled.

"Damn...that was no fun" The dopple-ganger huffed she sat on the top of the building peering down at the group. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait ..." she turned and began to walk away , before slamming into Buttercup. She flopped onto the ground "You shouldn't have done that" Buttercup said blinking at the clone. "Now let's go talk to Him..." Buttercup smiled , picking the dopple-ganger up by the collar of her shirt.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter , please review. **

"The victims of the large explosion at the market will be remembered" A new anchor gestured to the large memorial behind her. People gathered whispering to one another , and comforting the victim's family. Him placed his pearly white tea cup down , it clinked on the matching saucer. He slowly dabbed around his mouth , with a folded handkerchief. "Oh they are being so dramatic" he mumbled tossing the cloth , Buttercup dragged her copy. The carbon copy clawed at Buttercup's wrist , drawing blood that soaked her collar. Buttercup stomped up the front steps , "Let me go!" she heard the machine scream. "With pleasure" Buttercup opened the front door and propelled it inside. The Dopple-Ganger slammed into the bar stools , they clanked and toppled over. Him got up from his seat , and turned to the abrupt ruckus. "So I see you both are getting along smoothly" He grinned the television emitted an eerie light , that darkened his face. Him's eyes glowed yellow with a toothy grin , the carbon copy scooted back pressing her back on the wall. Fear plastered on her face "You do know... that what you've done was unacceptable" he said. Placing his hands in his pockets , he towered in front of her.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about" she stuttered , Him grabbed a hand full of her hair. "Oww" it whined , trying to yank his hands off , "Are you going to sit there... and lie to me ?". "I can see all of your movements I created you !" He smashed her head into the wall that she had coward behind. The copy's hand twitched , as she sat up wall debris trickled from her hair. "You manipulated my projects !" Him hissed , " I - I was bored Father" her voice cracked. Buttercup looked at the two holding her hand up , black tentacles seeped from her wounds. They swarmed her hand , sloshing around as they healed her. Her eyes danced back and forth between the two , "Bored ... bored ? Do you think I care , If you're amused or not ?" Him sneered.

He slammed his foot down onto , her leg "Aghhh !" she wailed. Reaching her hand out to remove his foot , Him smacked her hand away. "You playing and toying with Blossom is like toying and playing with me ... for your entertainment ?" Him applied more pressure , "I'm sorry I'm sorry ! " she yelled clenching her thigh in pain. "You're nothing but a stand in , you have no authority to do anything else unless I say so !" he bared his teeth. "Okay just let me go I won't do it again" she whimpered , Him tilted his head to the side. "Do you think ... I'm finished.. ?" he asked his voice echoed the silent house. She clenched her jaw , as her face was scrunched up in pain. Him removed his foot black liquid soaked his pale skin , she grasped her leg black liquid oozed out. "At this moment... I believe you are expendable" he added and turned making his way back to the couch. "W - What no I'm still a priority !" she rasped , Buttercup watched as Him sat on the couch continuing to sip his tea. "You may think so ... but your opinion is irrelevant " he began to add in more sugar. "No No come on Father give me another chance " she cried black tears welled up in her eyes. "Porcelain... finish her will you ?" he sighed ignoring the pleas , Buttercup walked up to the girl. "N - noo you don't have to do this..." she sniffled , red eyes starred back at her. The carbon copies eyes widened , as she looked into the eyes of her destroyer. Buttercup lifted a hand a black tentacle arose , and smacked the copy's face. She held her cheek feeling it pop , before she could understand the situation. She was struck again , is knocked the wind out of her , like a pile of bricks were being thrown at her. Before long another hit came and another followed suit , she tried to crawl away. Deaf to the smashing , and cracking sounds she didn't go far , another hit to her back , everything was getting foggy. As her body vibrated with each blow , till she stopped moving completely. Buttercup stood over her , black goo splattered her gray shirt. The tentacle flopped around , before it impaled the copy's head. Black goo shot out , painting the walls and Buttercup's face , it streamed down to the tip of her chin.

Her face was emotionless , as a pool formed around her feet. Then giggles erupted from her she covered her mouth , Him flipped through the channels. "What's so funny ? " He questioned not adverting his eyes from the screen , "She didn't last long" Buttercup pointed to the unrecognizable mound of flesh piled in front of her. "Well what did you expect?" Him mused , Buttercup went to the sink. The water steamed as she soaked a towel with water. "I expected her to at least put up a fight... even a little" she wiped the goo off. "She's not equipped enough to win against you Porcelain" he finally settled on a channel. "Just like those people at the market place ?" she asked and began cleaning the mess she made "Just like them..". Bubbles unlocked the door to the house , while waving to Boomer . Butch and Boomer had waved goodbye back to her , and began walking back home. Leaving the Reds alone on the front yard , Brick blinked at Blossom. "I - I'm really sorry again.. I don't know what came over me. It was like something was controlling my mind" Blossom explained , she made circle gestures around her head.

"I woke up completely fine and an hour later I was upset then I just lost control of my emotions" she rubbed her neck sheepishly. Brick shoved his hands into his pockets , the swelling was still evident "Hmm , well if it makes you feel any better I'm happy this happened I finally got something off my chest" he grinned. Blossom fell speechless "I've been wanting to confess to you for a very long time... it was practically eating me up inside". "... I am happy too" Blossom whispered "What ? What was that ?" Brick asked. " I said I'm happy too" "What I can't hear you speak up" " I said I'm happy too !" Blossom screeched , balling up her fist "I heard you the first time I just wanted to hear you say it" Brick grinned cheekily. Blossom pouted while blushing , a strand of orange hair fell into her face. Brick began to walk away "You're cute when you pout by the way" he hollered. Blossom felt her face flare up more as she wanted to throw something at him , but decided against it as he turned the corner.

She puffed her hair out of her face , "Blossom!" Bubbles violently opened the door. Blossom turned her head to the blonde "What ? What's wrong ?!" she squeaked in surprise , "I - I can't find Buttercup" her sister panted.


	24. Chapter 24

**New chapter , please review.**

Her eyes were shrouded completely black , her body was sprawled across the bed at an angle. One leg was propped up on the window sill , her powdered white hair draped the edge of the bed. It tickled the floor , her blood red over-sized shirt barely covered her mid-thigh. While whispers sang near her ear , a robin flew onto the shingled grey roof. Buttercup sat up abruptly snapping her out of her trance , the bird chirped. She peered at it her lime green eyes twinkled , while she stuck a finger out. It tilted it's head , a bit wry before flying onto her awaiting hand. It began to whistle and bounce , she laid her head on the sill. She whistled a slight tune , the robin appeared happy as it danced for her. The tip of Buttercup's finger was a oil black , black veins scattered from her finger. Trailing up her arm and faintly visible on her neck , and cheeks. The robin heard other chirps and began to descend , to go meet the sounds. Until black tentacles wrapped around his ankles , and snaked up around his entire body. Before squishing him like a grape , blood squirted out the gaps on the tentacles. Buttercup retracted the tentacles , remains of feathers rained down. Her eyes glowed menacing red , as she stepped out onto the roof. The voices grew louder as she clutched the edge with her toes , before disappearing with a large ripple in the air. Him felt his ear twitch as seized to place a piece into a puzzle. "She's already leaving ? Well that was quicker than I thought" he mumbled before continuing to angle the puzzle piece.

Buttercup emerged into an alleyway splashing in a sewage juice puddle. A light hum came from a child that passed , grasping her father's hand. A flicker of red caught her attention , as she noticed Buttercup still being tugged along. She gave her a toothy grin and waved, a teddy bear flapping around with each wave. Buttercup moved from out the alley , a few people starred at her. A guy spouted a whistle being that she was half dressed. He snorted at her ignoring him , and peddled away on his skateboard. Cars swerved around Buttercup as she stood in the middle of the street , "Get out the way are you crazy!?" a man wailed shaking a fist. Buttercup placed her hands behind her head , she sighed watching the white puffy clouds go by. "Maybe she went to the school ?" Bubbles asked panting behind Blossom , they were both rushing down the sidewalk. Blossom could feel the worry rise out of Bubbles , as she hounded her about where Buttercup was. She sweat-drop realizing how much worrying she's been doing, "I should be bald by now.." she thought. "I -it's her.." she heard a faint gasp , and looked at Bubbles "it's who ?". The only response she got was Bubbles pointing ahead of her , Blossom quickly turned her head. "It's that girl" Bubbles mumbled , Blossom felt a tiny flutter in her stomach , as she found it hard to swallow. Buttercup turned to look at them , before vanishing , Blossom tackled Bubbles out the way. Bubbles gazed between Blossom's arm and noticed the girl smashing a hole into where they just stood. Buttercup peered at them standing in the remains of the sidewalk , she jumped in the air. Blossom flopped onto the ground next to Bubbles. As rubbed her head to ask , Bubbles if she was okay.

The girl had her hands clamped together , and slammed them down onto Bubbles. Who was blocking it with her forearms ,wind shot out as Bubbles clenched her teeth. Trying to hold her back , Blossom flung her foot to kick the girl off. Buttercup caught it , Bubbles huffed in relief and kicked the girl off. Buttercup flew off and landed on her hands , before settling to a proper position on her feet. Bubbles quickly got up along with Blossom , as the girl's aura began to thicken. "This is going to suck..." Bubbles breathed , Buttercup charged after them. With her fist up , Blossom and Bubbles and prepared to catch them. A red spew of aura shot out of Buttercup's fist , which Bubbles and Blossom didn't expect. As the force was to much , that it tossed them a few feet away. Buttercup cracked her knuckles , Blossom controlled herself barely missing the ground. Blossom flew at the girl pink streaked the sky , Bubbles smacked into the ground failing to stop herself. Blossom sneered her eyes glowing , matching her fists. Buttercup looked at the sky whispers , infiltrating her silent mind. Blossom almost made contact but felt her heart stopped. When the girl looked at her , and it was to late. Buttercup screamed a devilish roar , aura shot out a mile wide , it was so thick it choked Blossom. As she barreled to the ground passed Buttercup , she clamped her chest. Trying to catch her breath , Bubbles tried to get up finding it hard. The aura was practically pressing down on her , Buttercup stopped yelling and watched the two. Before retracting back her aura , Bubbles gasped along with her sister.

Blossom flipped over and ran at the girl "She's a major threat she needs to be removed ". Buttercup stood ready for Blossom , until there was a large high- pitched whistle. The girls turned their head, to Brick with his fingers clamped into his mouth. He removed them "Aye no fighting without us" he mused pointing at himself with his thumb. Boomer rubbed his blonde hair , embarrassed at his brother's actions. Butch shook his head , and ran past Brick along with Boomer. Bubbles followed suit realizing they were charging up their fist so she did the same. Boomer , Bubbles and Butch jumped in the air over the girl and hit her with their hands. A white light flickered before it grew and consumed everyone. Blossom covered her eyes with her forearms , feeling as though that light was bright enough to destroy retinas. It settled down Bubbles , Butch and Boomer hoped back sweating a bit. "That should do the tri-" Boomer was interrupted , with girl standing in a large crater. Her red shirt was burned to ashes , she ripped off the remaining collar. Buttercup looked at her hand and analyzed it , as she stood there in a black bra and underwear. "S-she's not even hurt!" Brick squeaked blushing , Butch looked away feeling his ears burn. Boomer covered his eyes , but not good enough to hide his blush. "N - neghh" Blossom whispered feeling her face begin to heat up , Bubbles smiled sheepishly at the awkward situation. Buttercup blinked before black goo , ran up her arm , and covered her body from the neck down. It bubbled and popped as it settled her back was exposed as she turned around. Bubbles's smile fell as she gulped to the menacing print of the spider etched in the girl's skin.

"A- and now I'm fearing for my life again" Boomer yelped , a large tentacle whacked Bubbles. She went into a hydrant water shot out , Blossom got up to help. The tentacle went out for her , she jumped over it as it was under her. It flung upwards and smacked her into the air , Blossom collapsed into a building the next street over. Brick and Butch threw orbs Buttercup used her tentacle to block it , Boomer came on the side of her. Kicking her side she elbowed his throat , black aura shot out from her arm. Boomer went through a shop window , the tentacle wrapped around Brick's ankle. He barely let out a noise before it was already around his neck. He wiggled around Butch attempted to run , but was caught he tried to pry the tentacle off. His efforts were futile , Buttercup began to hum an eerie tune , as she swayed side to side. Before clamping a hand over her head , blood ran down her earlobe and plopped onto her shoulder. The goo absorbed it , Buttercup's nose began to bleed as she cocked a smile. Brick gritted his teeth "What is she doing ?" he mumbled feeling the tentacle get tighter. "Come rescue me ... come rescue me... don't you ever leave" Buttercup whispered placing her palm onto her forehead. She looked at the sky , ignoring the taste of iron. "Just stay with me... just stay with me" she ranted silently , before seeing Bubbles's blades . One went by her , as one barely nicked her shoulder. Buttercup snapped back to reality , and glared at Bubbles. "Bad... idea" Buttercup hissed aura spilled out from Buttercup as it thicken like before.


	25. Chapter 25

**Updated pretty quickly this time . Review and Enjoy ~**

The goo hissed before covering the tear in Buttercup's shoulder. Bubbles collapsed onto the ground trying to breathe again , hands clasped around her neck. It felt like her lungs were being crushed , Buttercup walked up to her towering over Bubbles. Boomer felt his heart skip a beat , as he struggled to run to save Bubbles. A large tentacle emerged in front of him , standing over them like a sky scraper. It twitched and twirled before tunneling down to Bubbles , she quickly put up a shield. The tentacle smashed into it , forcing a large dent into the street , Bubbles held her chest "I - I can't hold it" she thought. The tentacle prepared for another hit , as it curled up Buttercup's hair swaying around her eyes a immense red. That practically bore a hole into Bubbles , before the tentacle reached the shield , a tree came flying toward the ash haired girl. Her tentacle guarded Buttercup while it sliced through the tree. Leaves danced everywhere Blossom yanked Bubbles from the shield , assuming the girl was distracted. Until she felt the ground under her feet crumble , as they slid down a crater. Bubbles forced herself up with her forearms , "Are you okay ?" Blossom asked , her blonde sister gave her a reassuring smile. Blossom stumbled to crawl out , kicking up dirt while scrapping up her knees. "Why is she so damn strong" Boomer thought , Buttercup's ears were pouring out a river of blood she held her head. Boomer noticed his brother's were practically turning purple , Brick's face was puffed up like a balloon , Boomer looked around frantically seeing Bubble's blade he scrambled for it. "I never used this thing before hopefully it doesn't kill them" Boomer sweat dropped, and chucked it with all his force. Buttercup looked up at the sky , the black goo squealed in a high pitch , and rippled on her skin. The ash haired girl turned her head , seeing the tentacles holding the two boys were cut, and had dissolved into black smoke.

Buttercup coughed , waiting for their next move ignoring the cries of the black substance. "T - thanks Boomer" Brick rasped gaining his color back , his neck showed a bruise. "So tell me how does it feel... ?" they heard the girl say , Blossom yanked Bubbles out the crater . Butch glared at her , rubbing his sore throat before stopping in his tracks. "I - I've heard that voice before ... I know that voice I - I have..." he thought , his eyes widened. As he had come to that realization , the ash haired girl turned to him in that moment he knew "S-she was in my dream". "Porcelain... I think you're done having fun" Him said next to her, his arms were crossed as he blinked. Buttercup turned to him , he placed a thumb on her upper lip. Smearing the warm blood onto her boiling skin , "You need a bath..." he added , she nodded with compliance. Before Him placed a hand on her shoulder , as they dispersed with a ripple. " W- what ?! Just like that she leaves !" Brick barked his voice cracked , Boomer patted his brother's back earning him a cough. "She just shows up kicks our asses ! Then leaves like nothing happened!" he continued to ramble , Blossom laid on a pile of dirt , breathing heavily feeling like she ran a two day marathon. "Who the hell do she think she is! And who the hell was that guy !?" Bubbles fell mute to Brick's complaining , she held her arm and popped it back into place wincing a bit. "Aghh we sucked" he finished smashing his fist into the ground , "We lose some and win some ... as long as we are alive... then we've won this one" Blossom stated.

Buttercup sunk into the bath , as Him wiped the dried blood on her face. "You did a good job , only wounds you have were self inflicted" he mused ringing water from the towel onto her head. She cocked her head to the side , pouring out the remaining water , "why so quiet you should be cheering you did a good job" he pouted. Buttercup looked at him her hair sticking to her face , "I am happy I'm just really tired" she answered. Him raised a brow , she got up from the tub yanking down a robe. Him scowled slightly , at the mess she just made "It's like taking care of a toddler" he huffed. Buttercup closed her room door , and flopped onto her bed as the whispers didn't greet her mind this time. While she drifted into a deep sleep , oblivious to the raven colored strand of hair that touched her cheek. "Owwwww " Boomer cried , Bubbles dabbed alcohol onto his cut. Blossom handed her a band - aid , Bubbles took it and placed it onto Boomer's cut hand. "I'm never touching your weapon again" he declared , Bubbles giggled before patting his head. Brick flipped through the channels on the television , a cold compress squished against his neck. Butch was slouched in the chair passed out from the aspirin , Blossom gave him earlier. "How long did you say it takes to heal ?" Boomer asked rubbing the band - aid ,"About a day or so depends on the wound actually" Blossom responded sticking things back into the health kit. "Don't worry you'll be back to normal in no time" Bubbles chirped , "easy for you guys to say you're only covered in scrapes" Brick grumbled. Blossom kissed his cheek , he still continued to grumble but with a blush.

_Butch sat on a bed , starring at his closet it was slightly ajar. He looked around "Buttercup's room ?" he said before turning his attention back to the closet. It creaked before a pale hand grasped the closet frame , then a pale foot emerged. Butch couldn't help but feel terrified , the hair on his arms stood up on it's ends. "Wake up .. wake up... " he yelled in his head , next he saw white hair "wake up wake up " he slammed his eyes shut. Whispering filled the room "wake up " he took a peek , in front of him it was the ash haired girl. Her eyes were a inviting lime green , while she smiled at him. Her fingertips were black while she ran them across Butch's lip he slowly fell to ease , "Do you know who I am yet ? tears brimmed her eyes while she looked at him. Butch held her hand gently before shaking his head , she bit her lip and sunk to the floor , her hair turning black. "Why are you torturing me ? you know me " she cried , "Buttercup .." he whispered "so you remember me now ?" she sniffled "Of course I know you , you're Buttercup" he comforted. Buttercup removed her hand , all the emotion drained from her face. Black tentacles seeped out the pitch dark closet , sliding themselves around her waist "No, I was her...but not anymore" she replied before being dragged into the dark , her eyes glowing the eerie red , before the closet door slammed. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Well I re-did the last chapter the last chapter was meant to be a lot more emotional. I felt like what I wrote before didn't do Buttercup any justice. So sorry that it's not the next chapter I'm still working on that one. Review and enjoy.**

Bubbles sat on the front door's step , as crickets chirped in the dark. Her arms were folded on top of her knees , as she rested her chin. She starred at her toes , and clenched them together. The blue nail polish shimmered , as the night became dawn. "We searched everywhere for her " she whispered , Blossom turned over in her pink bed , lightly snoring. "I hope she's okay ... she has to be okay I feel it" Bubbles bit her lip. Butch stood on a street corner turning his head , dark circles under his eyes evident that he didn't have any sleep. He began to swallow , finding his throat to be extremely dry. "Should've brought something to drink " he thought , "I'll buy some in a bit " Butch sprinted onward. Determination shrouded his face , ignoring the worn state his body was in. Buttercup sprouted up in her bed , black hair tickling her face , she forced it back with her arm. The robe draped off her shoulder , she frantically scrambled to the closet. Making tiny thuds as pile of clothing flopped to the floor , Buttercup settled on a large black hoodie. She shoved it on , and a pair of dark blue shorts , completely abandoning footwear. As she stampeded out the window , Him's eyes snapped open he slowly looked at the door. "She's up..." he sighed, Butch stopped at an intersection sweat soaked his face and neck. He bent down to tie his shoe , grumbling under his breath. Bubbles felt a cold shiver stream down her spine , as she jumped up and bolted down the road. The tingling feeling traveled across her body , she couldn't help but run faster. Buttercup wrapped her fingers around the hem of her coat , she looked around slowly her heart beating quickly. The gravel stuck to the bottom of her feet , as she waited in the middle of a cross walk.

Her heart practically jumped out of her chest , as Butch came around the corner. Butch blinked "B-Buttercup" he yelled running to her , he tripped a few times before he finally reached her. Buttercup noticed how exhausted he looked "he hasn't been sleeping..." she thought, Butch was consumed with emotions. "Buttercup!" Bubbles hollered , the raven haired teens turned their attention to the blonde. Bubbles rushed over, ignoring that her lungs felt like they were going to explode. She resided next to Butch , "Where have you been... we were worried about you " Bubbles stuttered sounding as though she was going to cry. "Y-yeah we were looking for you .. are you okay ?" Butch asked concerned , Buttercup looked at the two. Tears forming , "I - I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave" she cried. Butch watched, Bubbles smiled as she shed a tear. "I'm sorry for hurting you guys I didn't mean it" she continued , Butch raised up his hands "It - it's okay Buttercup we're just happy that you're okay". Buttercup began to use her sleeve to wipe the tears away , Him mused while watching the little reunion from the roof. "So this is where she went to , her subconscious must've ... slipped out" he hoped down from his position. Landing on the side of the rejoicing adolescents, Butch and Bubbles stopped breathing for a second. As Him sung "Porcelain " , Buttercup sniffled and turned her attention to Him. "You can't seriously think they accept you , I mean they don't even understand you like I do" he began "you're a walking disaster... a monster". Buttercup began to nod a loud buzzing sound filled the air. Bubbles watched as a light formed a circle around Buttercup. "You bastard stop manipulating her !" Butch yelled his fist began to glow green. "Don't you think that they deserve better ? " Him finished with a smirk , "What did I say ?!" Butch was going to punch Him. "He's right you do deserve much better than me" Butch stopped in his tracks , Bubbles felt like her heart was smashed. "You see ... I'm not telling her anything she doesn't already believe" Him chuckled , light shined brighter out of the circle.

Buttercup's hair began to float gracefully , her vision of Butch and Bubbles began to get blurry. As she cried again , "Tell me everything will be alright " she said , reaching her hand out black stained her fingers. Bubbles's felt tears wet her cheeks , as she reached her hand out to her sister and was going to run "Buttercup!" , but Butch pulled her other arm keeping her near him. "Let me go , let me help her she needs me" Bubbles screamed , her eyes averted to Butch. Bubbles stopped fighting , as the light erupted out of the ground. It shook violently , a large crack barreled down the street. Bubbles fell on the floor , Butch struggled to keep his balance. Buttercup yelled in pain , as it felt like her skin was being ripped off. Her tears began to boil away , evaporating into the air. Bubbles watched in horror as , black spider legs wrapped around every inch of her skin. In casing her like a suit , blood spurted out between them. As is squeezed her tightly they traveled up her neck , Buttercup clawed at them trying to yank it away. Butch fell numb , as Buttercup's hair stripped to white. He watched as she shut her eyes in pain , when they reopened her green eyes were replaced with red. Bubbles hand went to her mouth , "She's. ... her". The light faded out as spider legs covered the last bit of her face , forming a mask with two slits for her eyes. The ash hair flopped down , swiping the back of her knee caps. A blood pool formed in the crater , that she had made.

"There's my Porcelain" Him chirped walking to her side , she proceeded to walk out slowly. Aura surfed out practically crushing Butch and Bubbles , everything looked like it was stripped of it's color. Glass shattered out of buildings melting before it touched the ground. Butch felt his face burn , Bubbles felt her tears burn her skin , like boiling hot water was doused onto her. The legs retracted back from her face , showing her emotionless expression. Porcelain tilted her head , watching the two squirm under her power. She began to walk away , "Wait ! Buttercup ... you don't have to go.. I don't think you're a monster , please let's go home" Butch yelled. He grimaced trying to stand , his face was becoming red from being burned. He coughed as his throat became dry , Porcelain made her way to Butch. "She called out to you , a million times when she was being poked , and stabbed and cut... asked for your help in your dreams... to stop her from being a monster" she stood in front of him. He fell numb "T-those were cries of help .. " , he starred at the red menacing eyes. "...you guys didn't care about her , you didn't even know she was missing " Porcelain titled her head to look at Bubbles. "You can't even tell the difference between a fake Buttercup , and me..." she walked away from them. Butch crashed to the floor , his lips scorched and cracked. "She's gone .." she announced Bubbles starred at Porcelain's back , "No we will get her back ! I won't forget about her !" Bubbles shut her eyes tears squirted out. "But you already have" Porcelain responded glancing over her shoulder. She watched as her words hit their mark , Bubbles opened her eyes showing fear , sadness , and guilt. Porcelain disappeared with a ripple , "Fucking pathetic " Him finished before following suit.

Butch kept his eyes on where Porcelain once stood , as Bubbles crumbled into a ball. Her sobs occupied the nagging silence , "Butch ! Bubbles ! Are you guys okay ?! What happened " Blossom panicked, she ran to the destressed two. She placed her hands on Bubbles , but it didn't stop the blonde's cries. "Butch what's going on ?" Blossom asked again , Butch opened his mouth and replied "Everything's going to be alright ".


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry guys this chapter is short , I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy and review. **

Blossom pulled the blankets over her sister's shoulders , Bubbles was in a deep slumber her skin was shiny. From the burn creme that Blossom rubbed on her earlier , she slowly made her way out of the room. Closing the door quietly behind her , Butch was slouching on the couch in exhaustion , he closed his eyes ignoring the stinging pain of his skin. He jolted upward to a cooling sensation on his knuckles , he was met with a red head Blossom. "Sorry if I scared you , I thought you were asleep" she whispered. Scooping out more of the purple clear substance , and smeared it on Butch's forearm. "You're okay I almost dozed off anyway ..." the room fell silent , birds began to chirp. Butch watched a stream of sunlight peek through the window , he clenched his fist. "I - I couldn't save her" he whispered his jaw tightened , Blossom couldn't help but look at Butch. "Don't beat yourself up .. there's nothing you could do " she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I could've if I only paid attention. . If I only listened to her" he hunched over. His knuckles turned white , "Y-you did your best .. but I'm her sister I didn't even know she was missing. " Butch jolted his head up , and watched as Blossom cried the tears pooled on her thighs. "I should've noticed I felt something was off but I ignored it , I ignored Buttercup now she's gone" Blossom croaked. Butch didn't know what to say as Blossom cried into her hands. " What kind of sister am I ? I can't even protect the ones I love the most".

Him peered at Porcelain she was sitting on the roof , her back was to him. "Something wrong ?" She asked , and bit down on a apple. "Oh , no nothing is wrong you just look so peaceful ... " he mused strutting to her. Porcelain plopped backwards onto the roof , biting her apple again. "I'm more starved than anything , but I feel empty. " she began "Empty?" Him asked. "My mind doesn't feel crowded anymore , my body doesn't feel crowded anymore it feels good. ..." Porcelain opened her mouth , and wolfed down the rest of the apple. "You completely subdued your other half..." Him thought , before smiling. "I have.. she's quite submissive" Porcelain's eye had a black squiggle swimming across it , before sliding to the back of her eye. Porcelain sat up feeling her hair get tugged back , as it was trapped underneath her butt. "Ughhh this inferior hair is annoying me !" She screeched , yanking it from under her it tangled around her arms. Him giggled , Porcelain whipped her head around glaring daggers at him. "What are you laughing at ?! " she pouted , Him walked to her flexing his fingers. "Oh nothing just how annoyed you get .. it's just hair" he smoothed her hair back. Before grasping it all in one hand , there was a brief flash of light. Him stood up a bundle of her hair in his hand , "there it's the same length as before" he mused. Porcelain tilted her head side to side "So much better , that other style was extremely too long.." she curled up into a ball on the roof . Him made his way to the door , assuming she was going to sleep. "I want to destroy something when I wake up. ." She declared, Him smiled "as you wish".

Bubbles clenched a pillow to her chest , the seams threatened to come undone from the amount of force. Bubbles looked at Octi , it was dark outside as the moon was her only source of light. Tears wet the pillow , she didn't bother to stop them. She clamped her eyes shut , Octi flopped over. Blossom sat at the kitchen table stirring a spoon in her bowl of cereal , Brick watched drying a dish. Her cereal was completely soggy mush , and the milk was beginning to get warm. Boomer stayed silent the television on mute , while Brick placed a plate into the cabinet. "Blossom maybe you should lay down" , he asked before standing beside her. He heard a slight sniffle he bent over to see , Blossom was crying into her cereal. "P-please don't cry" Brick rubbed her back , there was a loud slam. The bowl of cereal jumped up , milk and mush oozed from the turned over bowl. Boomer and Brick flinched in fear , Blossom had her fist balled on the table. Her teeth were shown as she grinned them together . "A -are you okay?" He yelped , "I'm not going to sit here and cry I'm going to get her back" . Blossom stood up , the chair tipped over. She stomped down the steps, into the training room. Brick frowned at the mess she just made from the cereal , as Boomer watched lights come on in the training room. "...Well that's my scare for the week " Boomer sighed.

Butch sat on the curb, a leaf scurried by his foot. A shiver went down his spine remembering Buttercup transform. The painful look on her face , "she needed my help I couldn't stop it... I didn't know how" he in twined his fingers together , while resting them on his knees. "Does she hate me ... does she even love me..because I failed to help her.." these thoughts ran through his head. "I'd rather have her hate me.. because I deserve it is can't look at her the same anymore" he bit his lip. "If I ever see her again... I'll run" he let his head drop as his shoulders slumped. "I won't be of help any other way...I know that now".


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry , it took me long to post this chapter. I've been really busy lately. Anyway please review tell me what you think of the new Buttercup , don't forget to Enjoy.**

Buttercup laid on the ground cauldling her knees to her chest. She was shrouded by darkness , her naked body felt worn and empty. As she curled her toes , goosebumps arose on her flushed skin. A small pat of feet walking on the black floor echoed through the spacious room. Buttercup turned her head , and met her gaze to Porcelain's. Who crouched down , intensifying the gaze between each other. "You look so weak..." Porcelain whispered , before cracking a smile. Buttercup just starred in silence , "Not much of a talker are you ?" Porcelain asked twirling a strand of Buttercup's hair. "Why so quiet I mean we're practically sisters ... no need to act shy" Porcelain cackled. Buttercup still didn't respond , Porcelain sat on her bottom , crossing her legs. "You're like a hollow husk , right ?" She asked petting Buttercup's arm. "You're nothing like the old Buttercup , right ? You don't have her strength , her power ... but that's why I'm here to give you the strength..." Porcelain chirped. "Shut up ! Shut up !" Buttercup screamed and threw a punch. It was blocked by a glass wall , separating her and Porcelain. Buttercup banged on it harder , the glass rattled as she slammed both fist into it. "Stop talking , stop it, stop it !" , Porcelain had recoiled her hand back. It was placed onto her cheek , as she nonchalantly watched Buttercup's tantrum. Buttercup sat down gruffly , her hair was wild as she panted.

Porcelain opened her eyes and rubbed them while yawning. She sat up stretching , "This roof is not that comfortable.." she complained. Before scratching her head , "well at least she's still contained.." Porcelain thought , "I'll have to keep checking up on her , making sure she doesn't get out again ... such a handful". Porcelain frowned , "I'm not a babysitter " before disappearing into a ripple , she emerged in the middle of traffic. A car swerved and crashed into a unaware driver , they barreled down the street. Mowing down lights and newspaper stands , people gawked and screamed scurrying out the way. Porcelain turned her head to the crash , the pile of metal was smoking. As the two drivers bailed. "Ooops" she mumbled "not exactly the approach I was going for..". "Freeze miss !" A cop ordered , he shakily pointed his gun at Porcelain. "Really ?! My entrance did not go as planned" She huffed placing her hands on her hips , black slim tentacles danced around her ankles. "What th-" the cop mouthed , before being impaled through the head. Blood splattered onto the sidewalk , Porcelain grew annoyed , she sent out a tornado of tentacles. Cutting people in halves , or removing arms , slicing off legs , mowing them down like insects. "God , they're annoying , nothing but billigerent peasants" a large tentacle smashed a group of frantic pedestrians. Buttercup watched her reflection , in the dark empty room. Before placing a hand on the glass , leaving finger prints.

The black suit hardend around Porcelain , as ash rained from the sky. Fire wailed from buildings , it melted the broken glass that lined the frame. Bodies piled along the destruction , "Buttercup ... stop " a frail voice demanded , Porcelain shifted her eyes to the voice. Bubbles was glaring at her , blue aura circled the blonde's fist. "I told you she's gone" Porcelain hissed her eyes glowed. "No she's not !" Bubbles screamed into the air before stampeding to Porcelain. Bubbles sent a barrage of punches , while yelling in pure anger. Porcelain would dodge or push away each attack with ease. Noticing the light blue aura grow into a purplish color. Bubbles found her opening and landed a hit in to Porcelain's cheek. She flew smashing through the trunk of a car , it jolted up then skidded forward into a awaiting truck. "Give her back to me...I want her back" Bubbles growled tears filled her eyes. Black ooze crept from the window and out the openings between the doors. The car began to dissolve ,and wilt like rotten fruit. It melted a opening around Porcelain , as she began to tilt her head. "I told you...she's gone" Porcelain raised her hand and swiped it to the side. The buildings next to Bubbles rumbled , before it mashed her between them. "Now stop annoying me" Porcelain closed her hand , the buildings crumbled leaving a mound of debris in the middle of the road. Blue aura squirmed between the crushed buildings . Bubbles shoved a concrete slab from off her , "...I'm not stopping till she comes back" Bubbles said , eyeing down Porcelain. The suit squeezed her , blood shot out between the gaps. Her blood warmed her skin , as she disappeared into the air. Bubbles looked around and jumped ooutthe way , Porcelain punched the ground where Bubbles once stood. Time felt like it slowed down , as Porcelain wrapped her hand around Bubbles' ankles. And chucked her behind into the sidewalk , Bubbles tumbled before bouncing onto her feet. As she looked up , she watched as red light blinded her. A stinging sensation met her skin , as she launched father back. Bubbles rubbed the side of her neck and cheek , as it burned. She glanced at the smoke watching it leave the wound from the corner of her eye. Porcelain jumped in front of Bubbles , and kicked her face. The girl fumbled away , "I thought you wanted me back ? " Porcelain grinned. A tentacle wrapped around Bubbles' ankle , she flopped to her face. Before flicking her into a street lamp , it dented then toppled over.

Blood pooled at Porcelain's feet , "You must not want me back look at you...you're not strong enough" Porcelain rested her hand on her hip. Watching Bubbles pick herself back up , "...you're weak just like her". Bubbles phased into thin air , in the next moment Porcelain was blocking the blonde's kick with her forearm. Bright blue light erupted , Bubbles was screaming immensely. The aura shot out more , as Bubbles put in more force Porcelain couldn't hold it. And was sent barreling into four buildings. Bubbles spun around , like a soccer player kicking a ball. She jetted after Porcelain , clenching her teeth so hard , her jaw began to hurt. Bubbles stopped and hovered in front of a gaping hole that lead into a room , with red light. "Don't stop...come in if you want me back don't stop" she heard Porcelain say , black veins slithered across the wall. Bubbles entered seeing Porcelain was nowhere to be found. The black veins shimmered in the red light , Bubbles noticed it was someone's apartment. The exposed lamp had red liquid dripping down the bulb , the black veins came from behind a door. Bubbles' wrapped her fingers around the knob , "..this is a closet" she thought. "This has to be a trap.." the door knob turned on it's own. Bubbles stepped back , black slimy tentacles squirmed out. Red eyes starred back at her , as Porcelain began to emerge into the light. Her black mask clung to her face , Bubbles bit her lip and stood her ground. Even though she found it hard to breathe , "...So do you still want me back now?". Bubbles' eyes widened before the light bulb popped and everything went dark.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry , it took me a while to update. Also , if you have any stories that you've written and would like me to read it , let me know in my inbox. Any ideas about the story I'm writing now, let me know in my inbox as well. I'd honestly like to connect with my readers a little more.**

** Alrighty , enough of my rambling Enjoy. **

_A little infant hand fiddled with her lime green blanket , forcing it into her mouth as her eyes twinkled. "Hello Buttercup my baby" a voice cooed , the girl hiccupped looking as the women peered at her over the white fencing of the crib. Buttercup smiled and blew bubbles of drool , while kicking her foot . Her mother reached down and tussled her hair , before kissing the tiny Buttercup's cheek. She giggled as her Mother left the nursery , "Belle Is she doing okay ?" The professor asked walking up behind her. "Hmm ? Oh yeah she's okay as happy as she could be" she mused a slight blush tainted her cheeks. "Blossom and Bubbles are sleeping but I had this weird feeling to check on them anyway" she scratched her head sheepishly. Professor raised a brow and grinned , placing a hand on her head "Motherly instincts". Belle blushed as Professor walked away , "I- I'm a mother.." she stuttered. A knocking at the front door , lifted her out of her trance , "Oh that must be him !" she chirped. Bustling past Professor who flailed trying to stay on the stairs , as his wife shoved him. He clamped onto the rail , and looked at her in bewilderment. Belle opened the door and practically jumped on the man , they flopped onto the doorstep. "Belle aghh you act like you haven't seen me in ages" he cried , she sat up her brunette hair flopped out her ponytail. He glared at her with a blush , as the mailman starred at them in confusion. "I'm sorry Donnie but a year is forever to me" she huffed , and stood up reaching her hand out. He bit his cheek " Sis a year really isn't that long" , he quickly retreated inside. She followed inside closing the door , "Easy for you to say I've missed you " a vein throbbed on her head. Donnie stood in the middle of the living room his hands on his sides , his yellow eyes met Professor. Who was in the kitchen pouring coffee into his mug , "He's still here !" Donnie yelled with a annoyed expression. Professor frowned before placing the mug to his lips , "Of course .. I married him " she giggled putting her hair back into a ponytail. Donnie smirked" Damn , I thought you would've kicked him out by now" , Professor had a vein throb on his cheek tempted to throw his mug. "Oh stop bothering him" Belle flicked Donnie's ear , "Owww" Donnie whined holding his ear. _

Butch slept in Buttercup's bed , feeling intoxicated from her smell filling his nose. He turned his head , engulfing his face into the pillow. His hair practically stood on its ends as the room grew cold. He wrapped himself up in her blankets , ignoring the nagging chill he felt. He was surprised that he didn't see his breath , his nose grew a tad bit red.

Blossom punched a hole threw a robots chest , sparks flew out before it disintegrated into particles. Brick watched her , slowly placing spoonfuls of vanilla ice-cream into his mouth. Boomer was sipping down his now ice-cream soup , some of it dribbled down his chin. He liked his fingers , and placed the bowl down. "Level one ninety-seven complete . Processing next level " Blossom felt sweat soak her shirt collar , "You think it's a good idea to have it generate random power levels like that?" Brick asked. "Yeah , I don't know how strong she is ... at least this might give an idea" she replied coughing into her forearm. "I think you're pushing yourself" Brick added , "Next level initiated" a large metal orb plopped in the middle of the room. The training room shook, Blossom flailed to not lose her balance, Brick and Boomer clenched their bowls. The shaking stopped , Blossom looked up the orb had a large split up the middle. Steam came out the slit , "You guys feel that ?" Blossom whispered, "feel what , nauseous!" Brick hollered holding his stomach. "No , that eerie feeling again ... computer shut down!" Blossom ordered, the lights shut off in the room , as the orb dispersed into particles. Brick and Boomer looked around in the darkness , the bulbs exploded in the training room. They screamed and cover their heads , "What's going on?!" Boomer screamed , sparks flew out the electrical sockets.

_Professor sat down sprinkling sugar into his mug , Belle handed him a spoon from the drawer. He smiled and took it , "So what have you been doing for the entire year?" Belle asked. Donnie rubbed his short pitch black hair , his yellow-gold eyes flickered away from Belle's face. "I've been traveling ,thinking about life I went to visit Mom and Dad last month " he looked at their family photos. "Really , how was Mom I haven't seen her since Easter ? Was she surprised to see you ?" Belle placed her hands onto her chest. Donnie frowned slightly , "She was happy so where are these nieces that you told me about ?" he pouted crossing his arms. " Oh how could I forget" Belle squeaked making her way to the stairs , Donnie and Professor met gazes. Belle bustled up the steps , leaving the two downstairs briefly. Donnie fixed his mouth to say something , " Hey do you want to see them or not ?!" Belle hollered. He turned to the stairs " Sorry I'm coming" , making his way up the steps . The Professor's eyes were hidden from the glare of his glasses , as he set the spoon on the counter._

Bubbles held her arm , dried blood caked her face . She squinted as a burst of fire , scorched her face , she fell back off the sidewalk into the gutter. Bubbles watched as Porcelain stood behind the dancing flames of the fire. Porcelain stepped on a tiny flame , it sizzled before fizzing out. She took another step , the large fire parted as Porcelain came within a few feet of Bubbles. The fire's glow created an frightening light , on Porcelain's dark mask. The red eyes met Bubbles' , who began to crawl backwards. Before jumping up and running away , Porcelain fire a red ball at the blonde. Bubbles catapulted into the air , her hands glowed as she flipped , and tossed a orb at Porcelain. Before plummeting into a window , Porcelain caught it and crushed the orb. Bubbles skidded across the floor , before coming to a halt her body clung to the soft carpeting. "I barely have any energy left.. " she whispered , enjoying the slight peace. Porcelain stepped through the broken window , steam arose from her suit. Bubbles stood up , her arms swayed to her side. Blue aura seeped from her hands , her bruised legs felt like limp noodles. Black tentacles slithered towards her , Porcelain tilted her head again a popping sound erupted from her neck. Bubbles picked up a red cloth couch , smacking the tentacles into goo. Porcelain watched black goo , splattered against the cream colored wall. An eruption of tentacles rushed around Porcelain , Bubbles gasped before the tentacles shoved her through the wall. Her back met a brick building, she clenched her jaw as the tentacles pressed her harder. While she forced it back , the bricks cracked Bubbles barreled into the hole. The tentacles wiggled after her , Porcelain felt her ears ring , as smoke came from the mask.

_Donnie stood frozen watching his nieces yawned and snoozed in their cribs , Blossom suckled onto her fist a pink bow dangle from the top of her head. Bubbles was smiling with a pacifier in her mouth , he stepped forward slightly. "C- Can I pick one of them up ?" he asked his hand trembled on one of their cribs. Belle couldn't help but laugh , " Of course.. they're your nieces" Donnie stopped abruptly. Quickly looking at her , " Won't they cry ?" he asked tears brimmed his eyes. Belle shook her head , " Pick up Buttercup she's more likely to not cry if that makes you feel better" . He had sweat trickle down his forehead , as he gulped looking at Buttercup slowly wrapping his hands around her. He began to rock her in his arms , as she wiggled her nose a bit still sleeping. "See that wasn't hard .. now was it " Belle mocked him in a whisper , "Negh are you crying ?" she squealed. Donnie looked at her tears streaked his face , while a snot bubble seeped out his nose. "They're so cute " he cried his voice still low , Belle sighed and placed a hand to her forehead. "They look like little dolls" he sniffled , Buttercup shifted before opening her eyes , Donnie looked expecting her to burst out in tears. The skinny boy stood in fear at the little bundle in his arms , instead Buttercup smiled and flailed. "Look at her " he began to cry again looking at Belle ."Alright give me to her before you have a mental breakdown" she reached her arms out , Donnie gave Buttercup to her Mother. Using his red sleeve to wipe the tears from his face , "I think she's hungry.. you mind getting me a bottle from downstairs ?" she asked. Donnie nodded " there should be one in the fridge" he heard her say before he closed the door. _

Bubbles ran around cement posts , as the tentacles squirmed after her. Bubbles fell and rolled to the corner of the room , right before a tentacle reached her. It was stopped , by being tangled on the cement posts. Buttercup pressed herself into a ball , shivering on the floor. A large screen hovered on a wall away from her , she frowned seeing Bubbles punch towards the screen. Buttercup figured that she was looking through Porcelain's eyes. The edges of the screen went red , as she yanked Bubbles up by the collar. Porcelain seemed to be thrashing the blonde with relentless punches to the face. Bubbles was hit again , she flopped to the floor her hands smacked the ground while she braced herself. "Give... Buttercup back to me ... Buttercup please come back. . Please" Bubbles gasped trying to sit up.

Porcelain looked down at the Bubbles , one of her hair ties broke . Blonde strands covered her bruised face , blood oozed from her cut knuckles. "You've lasted a long time against me... even at this strength" Porcelain commented , "but you used up every last drop of energy you had " . Bubbles felt her heart jump knowing that Porcelain was right , she used up the last bit. Bubbles looked at Porcelain , the red lights were mesmerizing like ruby's. Bubbles began to wobble , everything was getting dark as she fell over into a slumber. "Now you're weak...and vulnerable " Porcelain raised her hand a red light flickered from her palm , "Buttercup!" Blossom hollered catching Porcelain's attention. Blossom was grabbing into the large hole in the wall , she stepped inside. Porcelain's mask cracked into dust revealing her face, Blossom took in the image. "W-what happened to you ? " Blossom asked , light peered through the dusty building. Buttercup closed her eyes wanting to not see Blossom, Porcelain blinked. "You is what happened. . All of you.." black tentacles wiggled from her back. Blossom felt tears sting her eyes , she held them back. "She looks like Buttercup ... but at the same time she doesn't " , Blossom wrapped her hands into a fist. "Don't worry ... I'll bring you home " Blossom yelled with determination, "for my sake , for Bubbles' sake , for everyone that cares for you. I promise you'll come home" Buttercup opened a eye and peeked at the screen . She stood up hearing Blossom's voice ring through her head , surprise etched on her face. Then it was wiped away as reality set in , Buttercup sunk to the floor.

_Donnie made it down the stairs , Professor was waiting for him at the table. Professor sitting in the chair with his arms crossed , "Welcome back did you find everything you were looking for when you left ?". Donnie balled up his fist "Yeah...I was able to clear my head" , "must've felt good to get away from me" Professor mused. "Who wouldn't get away from the guy that turned them into a lab rat" Donnie snarled under his breath . Professor lost his smile , " I didn't do anything that you didn't volunteer for " Donnie felt his eyebrow twitch . "Admit it you're just upset that I didn't stop you" he placed his hand onto his cheek , in a bored expression his glasses slid down his nose slightly. "But don't be upset assistant , we had a major break through" Donnie was about to say something until , " What are you guys talking about down here ?" Belle asked still holding Buttercup. "Oh nothing just about a football game sorry I forgot to get the bottle I got caught up" Donnie apologized. Belle blinked at the two feeling the slightly tense atmosphere , but shrugged it off. "It's alright do you want to feed Buttercup ?" Donnie's face lit up in stars " I'd love too" tears brimmed his eyes again "you're such an over-dramatic uncle"._

Porcelain opened her lightly pink tinted lips , and said "Good luck.." before disappearing with a slight smile. Blossom bit her lip before running to Bubbles again , "I'm sorry for not getting here sooner ... sorry Buttercup and Bubbles ... I'll make it up to you both" . She tucked hair behind Bubbles' ears and formed and pink orb around her. The cuts on the unconscious girl's knuckles began to heal , "Blossom did you find her?". Boomer poked his head in he saw Bubbles and ran towards them. "Y-yeah I also saw Buttercup" Boomer sat down , holding onto Bubbles' hands. "How'd that go?" Brick asked over - hearing the conversation , he popped his head through the opening. "I was scared to death " she grinned , "but I think Buttercup was happy .." . Brick and Boomer looked her and raised their brows , "are you sure it wasn't her holding in a sneeze or something? " Brick mumbled. "No I'm sure of it " , Blossom watched the pink orb flicker.

Him opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling fan , that was squeaking as it spun around. He swung his feet out of the bed , his long black hair ticked his neck. "Such ridiculous dreams.." he turned his head noticing Porcelain was standing in the middle of his room. The suit had crumbled off parts of her body exposing her pale skin. Him blinked as Porcelain looked at him , one of her eyes were consumed with black liquid. She began ripping off chunks of the suit , and tossed it to the floor it evaporated into red dust. "Are you okay ?" he asked , she nodded "I'm fine just need to shower.." she replied walking out the room. Leaving a red dirt trail , "this is what you left me with Belle.." he sighed rubbing his neck.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry , I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully this chapter is worthy apology. Lol enjoy.**

Brick laid on his stomach , the couch cushion squished his cheek. His knuckles rubbed against the carpet , as he drooled the television shed light into the dark room. He was snoring slightly, a cartoon bunny ran across the TV screen. Being chased by a hunter with a gun , wearing a carrot costume. Blossom was unraveled on the chair , clutching a pillow. Her breathing was light , while she was sleeping a bit of her drool plopped onto her shirt. Boomer was passed out on a blue beanie , in the corner of Bubbles' room. Stuffed animals shrouded around him , like a fort. He snuggled up against a large dog with wings , it squeaked as he grasped it closer. Bubbles sat on bay window , one of the windows were open. Letting a breeze pass through her curtain , it lifted up gently. A band-aid was on her cheek as her hands were wrapped up. She looked down and fiddled with it , "Blossom could only heal so much ... Buttercup was really strong " she thought. She tucked her legs closer , " I wonder what it's like to feel that strong" a tear slipped down the bridge of her nose. Buttercup felt warm sand surround her body , then she opened her eyes.

The sun blinded her , as she looked away and saw a blue ocean, it reminded her of Bubbles. Seagulls squaked by , the salty air coated her senses as she inhaled. There was a sound of a ball bouncing she turned her head. "Hey Buttercup why are you just sitting there?" Blossom asked holding the volleyball , "Are you tired?" Dexter asked sitting at the bench with Elmer and Mitch. Boomer , Butch and Brick looked confused at the girl as Buttercup began to stand. She opened her mouth to say something, as she began to ran to them. Their faces slowly dissolved , the sand began to fly into the air, Buttercup ran faster. Before falling onto the floor , smacking into the invisible wall. Porcelain stepped in the room , watching Buttercup sit up her black hair wrapped around her forearm , and blanketed her back. "Chasing memories ?" Porcelain asked bending over placing her fingers to her lips. "What do you want ..here to annoy me ?" Buttercup asked , Porcelain stiffened her expression. "You're the one annoying me , like a parasitic worm" , The screens on the wall buzzed with static snow. "You're a constant reminder of what shame looks like" , Porcelain hissed yanking Buttercup's head back with her hair. "It makes me sick knowing that you're here ,it's nauseating. " she spat .

Clenching her hair tighter , Buttercup looked at Porcelain before back at the white snow screens. Porcelain opened her eyes. As she gazed over Townsville mounted on top of a skyscraper , she reached her hands out. Large explosions scattered across town with ominous red bursts , fire and smoke erupted . Screams and car crashes , filled the air , she spat on the roof top her face twisted in disgust. "All of you are parasites.." red orbs sprinkled the air before plummeting Townsville again buildings fell over , Him stood in the middle of the street. Watching people rush by , he stepped over dead bodies and wounded victims. Ignoring someone that grabbed at his ankle in agony , his eyes shimmered yellow. Behind him black orbs hovered before exploding, demolishing the entire block. Princess pulled her music out of her ear , feeling a slight vibration. Her laptop hummed slightly, she stared out her window before being startled by her laptop shortening out with a spark. She yelped and leaped out of her seat , her back was turned as a red orb flickered behind her. Before bursting , Princess flew back into her wardrobe , it rocked dropping clothes. Princess cough as the smoke cleared the room , from the gaping hole. "This can't be happening again" she frowned , pulling a sweater off her head. Bubbles was hugged from Boomer who shielded her in the far corner of the room , half of their humble home was eviscerated . Bubbles could do nothing but blink as her heart began to beat out of her chest. Him smirked as he snapped his fingers , red rays shot from the ground as he walked by. Him's body began to warp his legs turned into legs of a chest began to puff out as he grew larger , his clothing shredded off his body. A white cotton collar flowed from his neck , a black smooth Greek warrior like mask , swirls engraved in the metal. Holes were cut out for his elongated horns, as he stomped onward, he was a behemoth a God , that tormented the earth. Black goo formed in front of a building , it shaped into a throne hardening as Him sat in it. Dead bodies were clumped in the throne, with permanent screams of pain , stitched to their faces.

The dark shadow of the mask covered Him's face, only his toxic yellow eyes were visible. Him adjusted his head slightly as Porcelain appeared on his shoulder , her suit constricted around her as she clenched her fist. "Tell me is this what you wanted" Porcelain asked , "No .. this is more magnificent than I could ever imagine". Black and red orbs hovered in the air, with a sunrise approaching. Blossom shoved a piece of lumbar off her back , as Brick tossed the broken couch out the way. She placed a pillow over a small fire , quickly putting it out."You guys okay?" Bubbles asked , Blossom nodded her eyes were caught on a half burned photo of her family , the fire had removed Buttercup from it. "...I thought they'd wait till we were healed up to fight her again" Brick mumbled watching the front door fall over. "If she wants us dead , she wouldn't care if we were a hundred percent or not" Butch announced. They all fell silent , "let's go get her back" Blossom declared tucking the photo into her back pocket. "Bubbles are -" "Don't ask me to stay home ... she's my sister too" Bubbles huffed , Blossom blinked then smiled "of course you were going to say that". Brick threw a thumbs up , "we got this, she'll be home by tonight". Butch sat on the stairs as everyone left , flying to Buttercup's rescue.


	31. Chapter 31

**Next chapter, enjoy.**

Him's chest began to puff out as he grew larger , his clothing shredded off his body. A white cotton collar flowed from his neck , a black smooth Greek warrior like mask , swirls engraved in the metal. Holes were cut out for his elongated horns, as he stomped onward, he was a behemoth a God , that tormented the earth. Black goo formed in front of a building , it shaped into a throne hardening as Him sat in it. Dead bodies were clumped in the throne, with permanent screams of pain , stitched to their faces.

The dark shadow of the mask covered Him's face, only his toxic yellow eyes were visible. Him adjusted his head slightly as Porcelain appeared on his shoulder , her suit constricted around her as she clenched her fist. "Tell me is this what you wanted" Porcelain asked , "No .. this is more magnificent than I could ever imagine". Black and red orbs hovered in the air, with a sunrise approaching. Blossom shoved a piece of lumbar off her back , as Brick tossed the broken couch out the way. She placed a pillow over a small fire , quickly putting it out."You guys okay?" Bubbles asked , Blossom nodded her eyes were caught on a half burned photo of her family , the fire had removed Buttercup from it. "...I thought they'd wait till we were healed up to fight her again" Brick mumbled watching the front door fall over. "If she wants us dead , she wouldn't care if we were a hundred percent or not" Butch announced. They all fell silent , "let's go get her back" Blossom declared tucking the photo into her back pocket. "Bubbles are -" "Don't ask me to stay home ... she's my sister too" Bubbles huffed , Blossom blinked then smiled "of course you were going to say that". Brick threw a thumbs up , "we got this, she'll be home by tonight" . Butch sat on the stairs as everyone left , flying to Buttercup's rescue.

Porcelain landed on the ground , Him shadowing over her , "Your siblings are coming .." she thought . Buttercup heard it as it echoed throughout the room , racking through her very bones. She huddled up tighter , "No no please run away " Buttercup whispered clasping her hands over her ears. "They've wiped out almost all of Townsville ..." Boomer said, seeing barely any movement down below. "There..there she is" Brick couldn't look away , as they landed on the ground. Blossom felt a little groggy, but the sight of her sister made her heart , looked back at the boys "this is our sister...we'll fight her if that big guy gets in the way step in" she warned. Boomer and Brick looked at one another then nodded at the blonde. "Don't worry we'll be okay" Blossom comforted , Porcelain's suit squeezed her blood squirted out she reached out her hands. Huge black tentacles raced towards the group, Boomer and Brick jumped onto a near by roof. Bubbles and Blossom rode the top of the tentacles , then ran forward Bubbles bounced and threw her blades. Porcelain blocked with her forearms , Blossom launched into the air. Propelling her chain blade , Porcelain flicked Bubbles' weapon back before dogging Blossom's blade , that tailed after her. Red blasts shot out of the tentacles , Blossom barely missed it as the heat burned her exposed skin. Porcelain planted a kick to the red haired girl's face, Bubbles flew around the blast throwing orbs at Porcelain. Who looked at her , before spinning in the air , the orbs blew past her. Blossom grabbed Porcelain's leg as Bubbles came with a aura wrapped fist. Porcelain flicked her foot sending Blossom into the air, as she lost her grip completely on Porcelain's leg. Tumbling through the air , as she tried to stop herself , Bubbles grunted as Porcelain caught her fist , and vegan squeezing her hand. There was multiple cracks erupting from the bear-hold on her appendage . Bubbles didn't get a chance to react, before she was flung into the ground. Blossom yanked her chain out it recoiled into Porcelain's back , she slouched forward. Blossom and Bubbles looked at her , red sparks flew out her back. Before the weapon burst into pink dust , Porcelain straightened her back the tiny crack in her suit , closed.

The tentacles melted into black goo , as the rays fizzled like a firework hitting water. Boomer found it hard to breathe , as Porcelain's aura began to thicken. It was evident when they were flying to Buttercup , yet he thought that everyone was ignoring it. He can barely stand in this let alone fight , Bubbles chucked her blades , Porcelain grabbed them with her hands , Blossom shot down from the sky like a dagger , Porcelain turned to Blossom . Bubbles found her opening and charged she kicked Porcelain's head. Porcelain tipped to the side, giving enough time for Blossom to land her atrack. Porcelain and her smashed into the ground , Bubbles blades flew in opposite directions. Blossom and Porcelain came to a stop , Blossom sent a serious of punches to Porcelain's face . A red light flashed between them, Blossom rolled out the way as a beam erupted from Porcelain it shook the ground, when it finally stopped. Blossom saw Porcelain emerge from the crater , black goo wet Blossom's hands. She tried to lift herself out the black mess. "I-I'm stuck" she gasped , struggling to pry herself free the goo seemed alive. Constricting itself tighter , as she fought it Bubbles quickly attempted to help her sister. She ran into Porcelain's hand, red light blinded her vefore the blast chucked her , burning the girl's face. "Bubbles!" Boomer screamed Brick shoved his brother back .

"We can't " Blossom yanked herself out the goo trap , running to see if her sister was okay. Porcelain smiled Blossom felt a tentacle wrap around her leg, flinging her into the street. Bubbles touched her swollen face , and winced "Are you guys done yet ?" She heard Porcelain asked. Blossom pried the tentacles off as it attempted to scale her body. "Not until we get Buttercup back" Bubbles yelled , the ground began to split. Porcelain blood seeped from the suit , pooling around her. One eye was completely shrouded in black , a tentacle wrapped around Bubbles' torso squeezing her. The blonde choked on her spit , Porcelain snapped her fingers. Needle like tentacles shot through Blossom's torso, along with parts of her legs and arms. A sharp pain washed over her , as she fell to her knees , hunched over her pink clothes soaked with blood. As she fell over , her body became stiff finding it hard to regulate her breathing.

While her face began to turn purple, her jaw was locked in place. "How are you going to get her back...you can't even stop me" Porcelain asked her head switched between the two , watching them struggle to move. "God , you both look pathetic here let me end your misery " she cooed Boomer and Brick were ready to intervene. "Buttercup...I think you've done enough" their eyes shifted to Butch. He was sweating and breathing heavily , Buttercup propped herself up on her hands , watching the screen "..Butch" she whispered. "..No , I think I've just started" There was a small thump Bubbles was realised from the tentacles grip. Butch nodded to his brothers who scurried to get the incapacitated girls. Porcelain punched Butch sending him flying into car , it toppled over the alarm went off. He slid off , glass rolled off his back , Porcelain picked up the car and smacked him with it. He bounced on the sidewalk , and barreled through the corner of a building. Buttercup sat in the middle of the room her hand planted on her mouth as tears streamed down "Please...please runaway..." she whispered .


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry took me so long to type the next chapter but here it is , Enjoy and review.**

Her frail hand rubbed the screen , as she leaned up against it her warm breath fogged the glass. Her finger swirled around Butch's image it was like he war right there , as if she can feel his heart beat pulsing through her ears. "Run away Butch please go" she thought sinking to the floor , Butch began getting attacked on the screen "I can't watch what she'll do to you, don't make me ..". Butch jumped out the way of a car being chucked at him , he toppled onto his butt as the car skid near his foot. Butch felt his hair stand up on ends , as he jumped up quickly running from the vehicle that had a red beam rip through it. He turned seeing the car's door barrel after him , he made his fist glow green. Before punching it , the door bent into a deformed cone it flopped like paper onto the ground . He looked up only catching a glimpse of Porcelain's foot implanting into his face , she forced his body into the street. There was a silent whisper of a crack , before a large crater formed under Butch crumbs of asphalt jumped. Porcelain shifted her head , as if a child or puppy looking at something curiously. Butch was holding her foot , squirming to get the upper hand as he felt it more difficult to shove her back. He growled loudly his hand sparked green , before shoving Porcelain into the air . He propped himself up before barely dodging a red orb shooting next to his face. He huddled in a ball rolling out the way of the attacks , Porcelain lifted her hand and clenched them causing a army of red beams to target Butch. He slipped running out the crater getting tangled in the smoke as he bolted for cover , beams exploded right on his heel. Butch saw a freeway over pass , a bit of joy as he can hide from the remaining orbs. Until ash hair clouded his safe haven , Porcelain elbowed his face he leaned back holding his nose . He felt a tight hold on his hair , Porcelain grabbed the raven mane forcing his face down onto her knee. Flinging him back up and punched his face ,blood flooded down Butch's mouth and nose. Porcelain as going to deliver another blow , but Butch blocked it with his forearms. He was leaned over , letting the blood drip from his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. Porcelain lifted her leg and kicked his side , Butch braced himself as he landed in a construction site. Dirt stuck to his face , and arm as he stood. Placing his hands on his hip as he stretched his back "Okay Buttercup..you can come out at anytime" He coughed.

She was a under the monitors curled in a ball , "Please..run away from me..Please" she yelled. Porcelain shook her head , a red ring spun around her before it morphed into red daggers. Butch took a step back as the daggers came his way in a blink of an eye. "Come on Buttercup" He hid behind a metal structure the dagger burned a hole through it , he frowned. Before sliding from behind the metal shield , and tossed green orbs at the daggers. A few made contact with the daggers , creating sparkled bits that fell gently from the air. Butch dodged the remaining daggers he became sluggish , as though his heart was going to explode. Brick bit his cheek in agony watching Butch fight Buttercup , "She's going to tear him to shreds" he mumbled while cradling Blossom. Boomer ignored his brother , completely aware of the deadly aura coming from Buttercup. Bubbles' grabbing his hand as her breathing had stabilized "He doesn't want us to help him " Boomer repeated over and over in his mind. "If he ends up like Blossom and Bubbles there's no way we can stop her" his palms grew sweaty at the idea. His face nuzzled Bubbles as he tightened his grip around her. More lights flashed and the building they say on continued to rumble and shake , from the vigorous fighting. "Bubbles what do I do ? I don't know what to do to help" he whispered. Bubbles opened her eyes slightly hearing Boomer but couldn't stay awake. Butch was dodging the flurry of punches and kicks that Porcelain was delivering , she'd make contact but Butch didn't have time to react before another punch was thrown. He noticed that her speed was getting faster as her suit began to crack at her fist and feet. Butch couldn't even notice as everything was a blur with her , she wasn't letting up . He fell surprised when she stopped one foot was raised up her suit dissolved up to one of her ankles. She spun around , Butch assumed she was landing a roundhouse. So , he forced his arms to guard the incoming kick , until he saw a large black shadow. A tentacle ran into him shoving him into a building like a train. Porcelain slowly put her foot down and placed her hands on her hip as the building crumbled. The tentacles steamed into a pile of goo , Butch crawled out the mound of ruble. Sliding into the muck he tried getting up only rolling into getting more covered in it. He forced himself up before feeling a large pain go through his chest.

He toppled over before placing a hand over a large wound that went through his shoulder. He didn't scream as it felt like his arm was on fire , he placed a hand over it. A red dagger shattered as it landed into a rock , Butch wanted to just lay down. As the adrenaline number the siring pain , as more blood trickled from his mouth. Porcelain had grabbed his collar he didn't even feel her presence until she had chucked him back to the center of the battlefield. Blood splat on the floor as he bounced on it he was a few feet from Him. Who was silently watching his creation in action , veins throbbed on his chiseled physique. He didn't find a threat in the fact Porcelain's suit wasn't holding up as the large amount of power rippled out of her. Butch attempted to get on his feet , Brick felt his mouth become extremely dry. "Butch run , Butch run she'll kill you Run" is all Brick could think he closed his eyes. "Blossom please save him!" he yelled rocking her back and forth in his arms. She shifted slightly in his arms , as she tried to move a finger. She couldn't find the strength to move , as Brick's cries filled her ears. Porcelain chucked a cement cylinder into Butch's side flung into a tree snapping it into splinters. He folded into the trees branches, that cut up his cheeks and hands, entwining in his hair. Butch yanked his ripped sleeve from a branches grasp , ignoring the leaves that sprinkled from his head. His nose twitched to a pungent burnt smell , he looked around noticing the tree was turning into ash. He quickly hoped on his feet , Porcelain was casually approaching him , he noticed a twinkle from her hand. Butch felt a grim realization invade his mind , as he flew out the way. Porcelain flicked her finger , a tiny red orb shot out at where Butch sat. Turning the last bit of the fallen tree , into a crater filled with dust the the crater had a film of hardened red crystal covering it.

"I know she's still in there I just got to keep trying.." he compelled himself to look into the eyes of the girl he once knew. Porcelain's mask shimmered as she fazed in front of Butch . It was so fast that he couldn't prepare for the hard punch to his swollen face. He couldn't even muster up a grunt of pain as his body popped a hole through a car. The metal shredded the back of his shirt , cutting into his back. Blood soaked the garment , Butch looked at his hands blood plopped through the gaps of his fingers. Landing on his skinned knee , a startling sensation consumed his body , he found himself staring at Porcelain. She closed her hand , there was a loud crack before an explosion emerged from Butch's position. "Stop hurting him...stop" Buttercup mumbled in a zombie like state, she flopped over as her eyes grew dull and empty. Her finger twitches lightly. Butch coughed as he furiously put out the fire on his arm. His lips were bleeding from being so dry , his skin rose with red shiny patches. The scent of his burnt skin couldn't mask the smell of scorched hair. His ears were bleeding along with his nose , and he couldn't ignore the ringing that racked through his head. Porcelain lifted her hand a shards spun around Butch, before aiming at him. "Where's Butch ?" Bubbles asked her throat was raw it felt like she swallowed nails. Boomer was cradling her in his arms , "He's fighting Porcelain " he responded her hand touched his arm. " I- I'll help him.." she mumbled , finding it hard to move.

Butch barely missed dodging the shards, one went through his leg and hand. Porcelain was charging up her fist , before hearing a symphony of words. "Buttercup I didn't mean to hurt you .. I wanted too protect you , be your shield and I couldn't" Butch began. He was hunched over forcing himself to stand , Him tilted his body which sounded like heavy metal clinging together ." And you ended up protecting me and saving me" Butch felt a wrenching feeling in his gut. "I'm sorry you dealt with all of that on your own.. it probably ate you up inside". Porcelain's knuckles cracked as she felt her anger rise. Buttercup stood on her feet , swaying weakly before touching the screens again. "..So Just come back Buttercup we're so alone with out you"the screen rippled as her hand went through it. Butch looked at Porcelain who was preparing to fly toward him , her fist aimed to him. "And if you don't want to come back .. I understand " he looked up at Porcelain , who had bolted towards him anger practically boiled into the aura. Butch just looked and smiled his eyes slightly watered "I'll follow you through hell an back until you do". The mask cracked teary lime green eyes were staring back at Butch , her black hair flowed behind her hand out reached towards him "Butch". "...Buttercup " he whispered everything felt slow as one of her feet landed on the ground. Happiness slowly arose in his chest , Brick and Boomer couldn't say anything as Buttercup finally emerged. The remaining mask dissolved from her face , as Butch felt joy but realized her face showed a glimpse of sadness. Before he could comprehend what was happening Buttercup had turned and fazed above Him. And with one swoop she hat cut down the middle of Him's body , the throne split in opposing directions. "S-she killed him ...?" Brick blinked sweat dripped down his neck , black smoke erupted from the Him.

Boomer and Brick covered their eyes finding it hard to breathe , as Blossom coughed tears brimmed her eyes. "Blossom you okay" Brick asked barely capable of seeing the girl in front of him. Blossom's body had scars of where she was stabbed , she found her muscles to be racking in pain. As she sat up to slinking closer to the edge of the roof , Brick kept rubbing his eyes hearing Blossom yell for her sister in the fog. " Buttercup " she squinted hoping that she could see her , Bubbles mouthed Buttercup's name. The smoke finally began to clear , Blossom called for her sister again. Until she could finally see , Buttercup sprawled out on the ground , the suit had been replaced with large spikes littering her torso. Buttercup wasn't moving a sweet smell of rain filled the air. Him's body was unrecognizable as it was a large hunk of melted goo that bubbled as it began to harden. The spikes melted as well mixing with her blood staining her pale skin , and ripped clothing. Her eyes were empty as they were fixated on the sky , clouds passed gracefully. Blossom tried to get down only being held back by Brick, "Hurry get me down there I don't want her to die alone" she demanded. The red head quickly scooped the girl up taking her to Buttercup's position , Blossom fell on her knees and crawled to Buttercup's side as soon as she as near. Squeezing her hand black goo , seeped out Blossom pressed it against her chest. Not caring if the goo wiped on her shirt , "Buttercup I'm right here.. Okay ? I'm right here " she cried. Buttercup's body didn't react , Blossom felt more tears shed from her eyes. "I won't let you be alone again " she sniffled Brick covered his mouth as he watched the red hair girl , wipe Buttercup's hand on her face.

Boomer held Bubbles in bridal style , her arms were draped over his shoulders and neck. Her neck was a light purple as she focused on Buttercup , as she continued to whisper her sister's name. Boomer's lip thinned as he looked upon them ,Boomer held Bubbles in bridal style , her arms were draped over his shoulders and neck. Her neck was a light purple as she focused on Buttercup , as she continued to whisper her sister's name. Boomer's lip thinned as he looked upon them , Blossom heard a slight flop . It was Butch sitting on the other side of Buttercup , she put her hand down black dripped down her cheek. As Butch touched Buttercup's neck and ran his hands through her hair smearing the blood. "Y - you came back ..just to die" he croaked not holding back any tears , resting his head on her chest. Buttercup why do you keep doing this to me" his tears dripped onto her forehead. "You always leave right before I tell you how I feel" he chuckled before breaking into sobs , wrapping his arms around her head tucking it to his chest. "Right when I get the courage to tell you ..I love you" he spat out , Blossom looked down at her skirt grasping at the hem. Wiping tears with the back of her hand. "I - I know .. I have the worst timing" a frail voice croaked placing a a tad bit of pressure placed on Butch's forearm. He opened his eyes , getting the warm glow of lime green staring back at him again. A rush of relief washed over everyone , as Bubbles sunk back into a slumber a smile gracing her face.


End file.
